


遥闻素琴奏竹音

by Hotzenplotzchina



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, 张则群
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotzenplotzchina/pseuds/Hotzenplotzchina
Summary: 架空OOC文。主CP 英素，副CP樱园，卿涛，鲤鱼，熊猫。XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX背景：民国时期，北平人物介绍：竹音：小画店老板兼画匠，出身贫寒，从小随父给知名画家们裱画。素琴：戏班台柱，自幼学戏。于韵：戏班班主，从其他班子挖到了素琴，并一力捧红了她。周云寿：报社记者，竹音朋友，进步青年。董映卿：京师大学法语教师，袁夫人侄女。袁山：军阀家的公子，票友，妻管严。袁夫人：大家闺秀，自幼随名师学画。嫁进袁家后封笔，不喜抛头露面，日常居家相夫教子。吕志宏：竹音画店的伙计，面相憨厚，其实是资深地下D张叶晚：袁山的表妹，娇生惯养的大小姐。





	遥闻素琴奏竹音

**Author's Note:**

  * For [英媛er](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E8%8B%B1%E5%AA%9Ber).



> 1.主CP 英素，樱园；副CP卿涛，熊猫。鲤鱼会有一点，但按目前的脑洞，戏份不会太多。人物简介可见上一篇文案。  
> 2.架空，架空，架空；OOC,OOC,OOC;  
> 3.BE;BE;BE  
> 素琴奏竹音，绿媛遥闻。卿涛熊猫袁山于韵旁观吃瓜。奏的是哀音，吃的是苦瓜。

遥闻素琴奏竹音-1

1948年的夏夜，《凤还巢》谢场时，素琴的心有点乱。  
因为台下那个穿着男装的女人。  
素琴第一次见那样的女子，把中山装穿出了军服的英挺。坐席在暗处，戏台的灯光不时扫过，倒像那人在光与影之间穿梭。偶尔光强的时候，能看清她长得极好看的脸，眉如春山，眼似秋水。  
那人已经连续三天坐在了最前排，能买这个位置的票，应该是有钱人。但她又没有捧角的纨绔子弟做派，总是戏散就离场，倒惹得素琴老偷偷看她。

往后台走的时候，素琴想着不知道那人穿女装是什么样子，一不留神差点撞到人。抬头，看见的却是那张自己只敢偷眼瞄过的脸。  
素琴愣住了，这个人也学公子哥追角儿了吗？  
心里没有往常的厌烦，倒有一点点雀跃。

于班主的声音在身后响起：竹音，怎么样？有腹稿没？  
那人轻笑：我画工一般，恐怕难以展现你们当家花旦的风采，唯有尽力描摹而已。  
看着一脸莫名的素琴，于班主给两人做了介绍。  
原来吉庆班力图发展，于班主约了《北平日报》的记者周云寿给新戏写评论。周记者建议，编新不如述古，配文不用相片的好。  
为此于老板又特地请了附近画店的老板竹音来给素琴作画用为插图。

竹音跟于韵说今晚就准备开笔画草图。  
素琴好奇地问：你不用看着我画吗？  
竹音笑着说：能看着你当然最好，只是怕打扰...  
素琴说不打扰，我不登台时也没什么事，你闲了过来就好。

插图很快就完工了，竹音和素琴却由此交了朋友。  
竹音生性淡泊，于画店并不上心，生意都交给掌柜吕志宏打理。她与素琴颇聊得来，又爱观摩戏班诸色人等借以练笔，得了空就往吉庆班跑。  
有一次竹音来戏班，恰逢一个小徒弟练曲不得法，被琴师训了几句，躲在院角里哭。竹音安慰了他好一阵，还自告奋勇陪他练习。素琴意外地发现她有一把好嗓子，为此打趣竹音，说她入错了行。  
竹音说之前也有人这么说过。  
素琴看着她一脸怅惘，眼角却微微上挑，心想：她不是第一次露出这种表情了。  
“是你的心上人吗？”素琴问得直接。  
竹音脸红了，却没有否认。  
素琴好奇地追问：你们没有在一起吗？  
竹音说她已经嫁人了。  
素琴一愣：她是...女的？  
竹音点头，笑的坦然：梨园行当，不该以此为奇吧？  
素琴说：奇倒不奇，有点酸是真的。  
竹音大笑：你别拿我打趣，我知道你喜欢于老板。  
素琴黯然：他已有妻，我...不甘为妾。  
竹音笑不出来了，看天色不早，说你今晚还要登台，我先走了。

竹音几乎和吕志宏一起跨进画店的门，小伙计吕薇薇皱着眉头给两人倒茶，抱怨道：大哥大姐，你两一天到晚地见不到人，我怎么觉得我才是这个店的老板呢？  
竹音毫不在意地说：挺好啊，我看你挺有老板的样儿。  
吕志宏大口喝茶，略窘迫地说：别瞎说，我是去纸店看今年新到的画纸去了。  
吕薇薇斜眼说：哥你是跑了几家纸店啊，看这一头汗。  
竹音说：我看他不是跑的多，是穿的多。虽然已经入秋，天可不见凉，老吕这一身长袍马褂配皮鞋，不但透着怪异，可是够热的。  
吕志宏嘿嘿一笑：有道理，我去后院换身衣服。

回到自己屋，吕志宏喘了口气，缓缓解开外衣。他从头罩到脚的长衫之下，是海军的白甲常服，只是此刻前襟有一块棕色污渍，在雪白的衣服上格外显眼。

三个小时前，军服笔挺的吕志宏意气风发地坐在六国饭店的露台上喝茶。今天下午美国大使馆举办中美文化联谊会，吕志宏以休假中的海军少校潘天雨的身份前往，意在多收集一些情报，并由此判断美国此时对参战各方的态度。  
他注意到大使馆参赞和剿总司令部的武官在窃窃私语，起身向那个方向靠近，没想到被一个小姑娘撞到了，而且她手里的咖啡还洒在自己身上了。  
吕志宏转头看见小姑娘一脸不好意思，笑了笑说没关系，心里却暗暗苦恼：胸前多了这一摊污渍走到哪都显眼，今天怕是不好打探消息了。  
小女生说对不起，我叫waiter去隔壁洋行给你买件新衣服吧？  
吕志宏知道隔壁是意大利人开的手工定制店，服装价格不菲。看这小姑娘打扮和气度都不一般，想来是上层人士。既然今天没法打听其他消息，结交个情报源也好，这么想着，吕志宏和对面的人聊上了天。  
果然，这个叫张叶晚的女孩出生大家，兜兜转转和孔宋两族都扯得上关系。吕志宏心中一喜，借着闲聊，想打探这些大家族成员们在这个敏感时刻的动态。  
张叶晚天真灿烂，和吕志宏相谈甚欢，追着他问海上生活的种种细节。  
吕志宏绞尽脑汁，硬生生把当年在上海混码头时的经历编出了海军范儿。  
主持人宣布联谊会结束时，两人还聊得起劲。张叶晚问潘天雨少校是否参加稍后的晚宴，老吕才惊觉时间飞逝，懊悔于自己忙着编故事，忘记了套情报。他对自己的表现很不满，随意点了点头，乘着人潮混乱的时候走出了六国饭店。

此刻吕志宏换完衣服，看着衬衫上的咖啡渍，突然笑了笑。小姑娘的眼睛很大，盘成辫子的长发又黑又亮，挺好看的，他想。

店堂里，溜溜达达地走进了一个提着包的女子：周云寿。  
她摆了摆手，示意吕薇薇别倒茶了，缠着竹音要去胡同口的小店喝酒。  
竹音懒懒地说再等一会，等日头完全落下，热气散了，叫上老吕一起。  
老周也走了一头汗，从包里取出手绢擦拭。  
竹音定睛看了了她一会，轻笑道：我猜你包里还有一块手绢。  
老周不说话，走到案头翻看竹音最近的画作。  
吕薇薇伸手抢过她的包，果然从里面又拽出一块手绢。  
那手绢本被折叠的很仔细，此刻被薇薇拉散开来，是一块花纹雅致的米色丝巾，比平常手绢要大一些，角落里绣了一个字母D。  
吕薇薇满脸崇拜地说：宋姐就是厉害，你咋算出周姐包里有啥的？  
周云寿白了画店老板和伙计一眼，抢回手绢，认真叠起收好，嘴里扯了其他的事：今天吉庆班唱哪一出？几时散场？一会要不要找于老板和素琴吃夜宵？  
竹音说今天于老板去参加一个堂会了，怕是约不到。

如竹音所言，于韵今天受邀参加了何部长组织的堂会，现在正陪着老朋友袁山唱《响马传》呢。袁山过足了戏瘾，说还是得和于老板搭档，关键时刻能提着自己。众人在旁边打趣，说袁山自娶亲之后，不但不在家中承接堂会，连票友们的活动都参加的少了，想是娇妻管教有方。袁山脸色微红，只喃喃：胡说胡说。  
袁山家世显赫，众人亦不好玩笑太过，往日都只一笑了之。今日傅少爷却不依不饶，占着自己是剿总司令的侄子，缠着袁山承接下期八月十六的堂会。袁山推脱不过，应承了下来。

遥闻素琴奏竹音-2  
袁山本是个妙人，琴棋书画诗酒花，样样都通，成亲前也颇多风流韵事。偏偏如他自己所言，娶了妻，就是遇到了命中的劫，从爱妻敬妻到现在的怕妻，竟是心甘若怡。夫人不喜喧嚣，婚后袁山再未在家中接过堂会的场，倒惹得众票友叹息，可惜了他家大花园的畅音阁，楼台寂寞，风流不再。  
今夜他逞一时意气，归家后却颇为踌躇，不知如何跟夫人解释。  
第二天一早，袁山估算着时辰踱进夫人的书房竹里馆。这会儿子正在夫人教导下读书，袁山先装模作样地查看了孩子的功课，再貌似轻松地和妻子搭话：老太太去世也三年了，家里好长日子没有摆过戏酒，转眼快到中秋了，是不是热闹一下，也算咱们尽个除孝的礼？  
夫人看他一眼，并未答话，袁山立马接着说：我知道你不喜欢热闹，我们也不大办，就在咱家花园子里请几个小班子，并几个熟识的亲戚朋友就好。  
袁山还欲再说，夫人却淡淡地回应：你想办，就办吧。  
袁山松了一口气，没料到这关这么容易就过了，但随即心底却涌起一点失落：之前其实想着让夫人骂几句也好，但她却总是这样云淡风轻，仿若自己对她而言，只是一个可有可无的人。不但不能让她欢喜，连让她嗔怒也做不到。 

于班主收到袁山送来的帖子和定金，心下欢喜，和素琴说：一直遗憾你没进过袁府，这次可算有机会了。  
虽然袁府名头在外，素琴倒不太在意，只对于班主说：中秋节咱们班子要不歇一天，也请朋友们聚聚？  
于班主说：应该的应该的，你说的对。最近事多，我都忘了。

八月十五，于班主把中秋宴摆在了戏班练功的院子里，即方便赏月，也借点夜风的凉意。  
吕志宏和竹音、老周都是好酒之人，很快就喝到微醺，倒是李于两位爱护嗓子，只抿了抿杯口。  
周云寿嚷着今天过节，两位老板好歹喝个整杯啊。  
于班主笑言，若是往日也就罢了，实在是明天要进袁府，大意不得。  
老吕一抬眼，问哪个袁府？  
于班主说，这北平城还能有几个袁府？不就是袁山袁二爷家嘛。  
老周和老吕都扫了一眼竹音。  
竹音没说什么，缓缓放下手中的杯子，让周云寿再给自己斟一杯酒。  
素琴注意到于班主提及袁山时，竹音手抖了，她是拿不稳杯子才搁到桌上的。再看她虽面无表情，眼角却微微下垂，喝酒时也不像之前不紧不慢地细品，而是一杯接一杯，豪爽的紧。  
加上吕志宏在旁边不停煽风点火，很快就把竹音喝倒了。  
于班主说天晚了，哥们姐们就在戏班凑合一晚吧，我们这虽然简陋，空房还有几间。

素琴不放心竹音，搀扶她回到了自己的屋子。好在竹音酒品甚佳，醉后不多语亦不胡闹，任凭素琴帮她擦洗后就躺下了。  
素琴出门倒水，看老吕还在院子里和老周嘀咕，忍不住上前埋怨了几句，说吕志宏太不地道，生生灌醉了竹音。  
老吕嘿嘿一笑，说她今晚这么喝，跟我可没关系。  
素琴挑眉：你什么意思？  
老吕咳嗽一声，低声说：听闻我们老板和袁夫人有旧交。  
素琴怔住了，联想到素日和竹音说过的话，竟是没有再问下去，匆匆回了房间。

周云寿纳闷地问老吕：你干嘛跟素琴提这茬？  
老吕表情严肃地说：从各种情况看，现在袁家实际当家做主的是袁夫人。他们家要走哪条路，关键点也在袁夫人。北平城这几大世家盘根错节，他们的动态很可能影响剿总司令本人的选择，我们要尽可能多地收集信息。  
周云寿愣了：可是竹音和素琴...不是我们的朋友吗？利用她们来收集情报，这样好吗？  
吕志宏淡淡地说：你现在知道自己为什么一直没有通过组织的考验了吗？

第二日素琴记挂着竹音，一早就醒了，却见身边的人已经睁开眼，正盯着屋顶出神。  
素琴伸手在她眼前晃了晃，问道：你这一大早发什么呆呢？不是醉傻了吧？  
竹音不动弹，连眼珠都没转一下，懒懒地问：你今晚唱哪出？  
素琴说袁二爷不喜文戏，今晚排的是《穆桂英挂帅》。  
竹音又不说话了。  
素琴自顾起身，梳洗后看竹音还躺着发愣，心中无名地蹿起一点火。  
她重重放下本打算给竹音的茶，开嗓唱道：自古道酒不醉人人自醉，色不迷人人自迷。  
竹音总算回了神，坐起身，纳闷地问：你不是要唱穆桂英，怎么练上杨贵妃了？  
素琴说杨贵妃还知道和高力士搭句话呢。  
竹音先是一怔，再苦笑道：谢谢你照顾我。我心中有事，怠慢了你，对不住。  
素琴看她眼中满是愁苦之意，倒不好再使小性子，坐在床边问：什么事让你自伤如此？  
竹音先是转头定定地看着她，又闭了眼，缓缓说道：袁二爷的夫人，是我喜欢过的人。  
虽然昨晚听老吕多话时就有猜测，真听竹音说出来，素琴还是吃了一惊。倒是竹音自己，梦呓一般说起了往事。

竹音的父亲是匠人，裱画手艺是一绝。竹音从小跟随父亲出入各大名家的画室，也因此结识了随名师学画的袁夫人。  
袁夫人性子活泼好动，少时常常逃了课，带着竹音溜出去玩耍。她记挂竹音家境贫寒，总从家里给竹音带各种吃食玩物。后来竹音对作画感兴趣，袁夫人又瞒着师傅亲自传授画艺。  
数年间说不尽的亲昵，使得竹音少年时的美好回忆里，几乎都烙上了袁夫人的印记。  
待竹音稍稍年长，却突遇变故，父亲急病离世。虽然竹音秉性顽强，料理得当，但终是小女孩，彷徨伤痛，在所难免。彼时袁夫人雪中送炭，即在钱财上给予了帮助，又把竹音接到自己身边，陪她度过了最痛苦的日子。  
后两人年纪渐长，袁夫人的父亲为她张罗了亲事，竹音蓦然醒悟自己对袁夫人已非闺中密友之情，而是有了非分之想。袁夫人虽也千种缠绵，万般不舍，但最终听从父母之命，嫁入袁府。  
自袁夫人成亲之后，两人再未相见，倒似恩断义绝。

素琴听竹音说完这段过往，再看她黯然之色，心下暗生怜惜之意，嘴上却还不饶人：看人家相夫教子，活得好好的。你怎么就这么想不开呢？  
竹音低了头，说：我......只是想知道她现在过的怎么样，是不是还和从前一样爱说爱笑，是不是...还记得我。  
素琴本想嘲弄她几句，终是没说出口，端起已经放凉了的茶，走出了门。

遥闻素琴奏竹音-3  
八月十六这一日，吉庆班一众人等午后就进了袁府。  
戏台是在大花园里的畅音阁，休息准备的房间给安排在了花园南面的柳翠堂。于班主熟门熟路，一边走，一边和陪同的二管家闲聊。素琴一路默然，心里想着早上竹音说的那些往事，对一路的雕梁画栋视若未见。  
等到走进花园，被浓郁的桂花香一激，素琴才放下了心事，细细一看，这花园确是不负盛名。不但木石精美，点缀其间的建筑也都飞阁流丹，构思奇巧。  
今天来了三个班子之外，还聚齐了一帮名票。于班主私下里和素琴说，晚间咱得拿出点真功夫，不能叫人看了笑话。  
素琴初到袁府，戏被排到了前面，没料到唱出了满堂彩。识货的票友们叫好叫哑了嗓子，看热闹的袁府亲友们也沉醉戏中，连同行们都在心底暗暗佩服。  
她再三谢场后，下台回到柳翠堂，于班主兴高采烈地说：今儿这戏好！袁二爷都被你唱服了，刚刚跟我说了又说，一会儿要专门见见你，和你交个朋友。  
看素琴面色微变，于班主忙解释：袁二爷不是那些狂蜂浪蝶，他是真心爱戏。而且，他出了名的怕夫人，不会动什么歪脑筋的。

素琴被引荐到袁山面前时，台上演的是战马超，锣鼓打的正急。只见灯影里站起一个身材高大的人，他眉眼并不十分出众，笑起来却有几分温和的意思。  
袁山着实夸赞了素琴几句，从扮相说到唱腔，句句都在点子上。  
素琴想此人果真是行家，答话时也放松了许多。两人你来我往，竟是聊得颇为投机。  
说了一会，素琴扫一眼稍远处女眷们的坐席，貌似随意地问起：袁二爷，您夫人今天也来看戏了吗？  
袁山面色一暗，讷讷说到：她素喜静，并没有过来。  
素琴楞了一下，想了想，还是问：久闻夫人雅擅丹青，是张大师亲传弟子。素琴虽是伶人，也曾习画。不知是否有缘，能向夫人讨教一二。  
袁山眨眨眼，说没想到李老板涉猎颇广啊。不过夫人的事，我做不了主，叫下人帮你问问吧。  
说着袁山叫过身后的一个小厮，交代了几句，转身把话题又扯回到戏上头，说着下次要和素琴、于韵一起搭一出野猪林。  
那小厮甚是利落，袁山他们还没商量好陆谦找谁来唱，他已从内院跑了回来，附在袁山耳边说了两句话，就低眉垂手地站到了一边。袁山皱皱眉，对素琴说：李老板，抱歉，我夫人今儿不太舒服，以后再看缘分吧。

素琴刚才暗暗观察的女眷区里，张叶晚和董映卿正在聊天。  
张叶晚不喜武戏，对董映卿抱怨说：今儿这台上堪堪地热闹了一晚上，锣声打得我头疼。一看就是二哥的风格，早知道不过来了。  
董映卿说这院子闲了好久，热闹一下也是好的。  
张叶晚说，还是你小姨有先见之明，压根不来受这罪。  
董映卿说，什么先见之明。我宁愿她过来，沾点人气。  
张叶晚不乐意了：这话说的，我嫂子怎么没人气了。她尊老爱幼，相夫教子，内内外外都服她。  
董映卿随手抓起一把瓜子，边剥边说：是，她是贤惠，贤惠地有点过了。我们家里的亲戚故交，说起她来。知道的，她出嫁了；不知道的，以为她出家了呢。大门不出，二门不迈的，这清心寡欲的劲儿，快赶上菩萨了。  
张叶晚扑哧一笑：是，都得像你才好，先去欧洲逛个三四年，再回来，从小孩子王变成大孩子王，成天地不着家。  
董映卿不答话，剥出的瓜子仁也不吃，随意地散在茶碗边。  
张叶晚想了想，又说：你父亲是留学归来的，算是开明了，不曾逼你嫁人，可背后说你的人可不少。有说你在西洋入了洋教，要当修女的；有说你小时候跟你奶奶去佛堂去多了，要当姑子的；还有说你有隐疾的......  
董映卿重新抓了一把瓜子，继续剥，淡淡地说：随她们说去吧。  
张叶晚板着脸说：虽然你年龄比我大，我可算你长辈。你得好好考虑自个的终身大事。你们那个同事，老围着你转的，叫什么则群？老实交代，是不是你男朋友？  
董映卿说：你别替我操闲心了。你父亲已经在给你张罗亲事了，管好你自己吧。  
张叶晚一听这事就皱起了眉头：你知道他看上哪些人了吗？  
董映卿说：肯定不会让你嫁普通人的，你的如意郎君啊，大概其就在四九城里的这些个世家里找了。  
张叶晚沉默了一会，问：咱们交好的世家里，有姓潘的吗？  
董映卿好奇地问：怎么，有心上人了？潘什么？潘安？来，跟姐姐说说呗。  
张叶晚闷闷地说：想得美。你都不对我说你的事。 

遥闻素琴奏竹音-4

八月十六袁府的堂会热闹了大半夜，素琴回到吉庆班的时候天都快亮了。回屋歇了没一会，却被敲门声吵醒了。  
素琴没好气地开了门，看到竹音满脸笑容地冲着自己晃了晃手里的食盒。素琴紧了紧披着的衣裳，问：你来干嘛？  
竹音倒是好脾气，笑容不改地说：给李老板送早饭啊。  
素琴倚着门不做声，看竹音往桌上放马蹄烧饼夹脆果子，杏仁茶和八宝小咸菜。  
竹音转身说：都是你爱吃的，站那干嘛呢？  
素琴说：我刚躺下没一个时辰。  
竹音摸了摸鼻子，不好意思地说：我不知道你回的这么晚。那个，你先吃，吃完再睡个回笼觉，好好休息。  
素琴不接话，竹音灰溜溜地走了。

于韵说曲不离口，虽然昨天辛苦了，今天的练功也不能拉下，午后就张罗着班子里的人忙活起来。素琴也没敢放松，在院子角落里吊嗓子。  
只见竹音溜溜达达地进了院门，手里还提着几个纸包。  
素琴故意不理她。竹音倒是颇有耐心，坐在院里看众人练功，不时和小徒弟们搭讪几句。  
素琴练完回屋，竹音立马跟了进去。素琴倒水洗脸，竹音殷勤地在旁边递毛巾，还细心地问：你喝什么茶？香片还是普洱？我给你沏去。  
素琴擦了脸，不答话，反问道：你拎着什么东西呢？  
竹音炫耀一样地举起双手说：这边是致美斋的枣泥花糕和葡萄藤萝饼，今年最后一拨了。这边是前门大街上公义号的糖炒栗子，这可是电锅炒的，正宗良乡栗子。  
素琴看着满脸得意的竹音，缓缓在椅子上坐下，说：我不爱吃电炒的，就爱吃胡同口山西铺子里人炒的。  
竹音愣了愣，把纸包搁在桌上，说：那我一会儿出去给你买。  
素琴说：于韵说我显腰身了，不能随便吃东西。

竹音挠挠头，抬头却又笑了：你还练曲吗？要不我给你搭一段戏？  
素琴说：我跟你说过好几次，你都推三阻四的，今儿倒勤快了？  
竹音一看素琴接话，立马顺杆说：我不是怕唱的不好，耽误你吗？  
素琴看着那人一脸讨好的笑，转过脸说：你别忙活了，我没有看到她。

竹音呆在原地，好一会没动静，半天才缓缓地问：你没有看到...媛...  
素琴说：对，我没有看到那个袁夫人。  
竹音说：她一向喜欢热闹啊，怎么家里搭台都不去看戏呢？   
素琴说：我两说的是一个人吗？人袁二爷可说了，他夫人素来喜静，最厌喧嚣！  
竹音满头雾水，坐到另一张椅子上。看看素琴，又低下了头，自言自语一样地喃喃道：她是生病了吗？还是袁家规矩多？袁二爷对她是真的好吗？  
素琴走到竹音面前，蹲下身子，看见对方脸上满满的担忧。  
她轻轻问：袁夫人喜欢戏？

竹音避开了素琴的眼神，转头看着窗外，过会幽幽开口：  
她爱戏。我还是个小孩的时候，她就带我去广德楼听戏。那时候她穿了男装扮公子哥，对伙计说我是她妹妹，要他们给我拿最上等的茶食。我还太小不懂戏，有了吃的，才能坐得住。  
后来我长高了，她又突发奇想，要我穿男装。  
如果是去天桥听散戏，她也穿男装，我两就像不争气的浪荡子弟，追着说大鼓书的姑娘笑闹；如果是去新新戏院或者长安戏院听名角儿的戏，她还要我穿男装，自己却穿了很淑女的衣服，说我们是名媛和绅士。  
私下里，我两跟她家的一个老管家学过戏。那个人本是八旗子弟，出名的票友，后来家里犯了事，隐姓埋名地卖身为奴混日子。  
她嗓子好，也有心，唱得着实不错。北平城里，达官贵人们好这个的也不在少数，无论男女，玩票都不算稀罕事。但她父亲是老式人，对戏曲嗤之以鼻，她也一直没敢让别人知道自己学戏的事儿，就可着我一个人用。搭档也是我，观众也是我。  
有时候给她搭戏没用心，或者给她叫好没叫在点上，她还要跟我生气。  
后来，她又爱上了歌。  
周旋、白光、李香兰，黑胶唱片一打一打地买。  
还偷偷找了西北的花儿和红区的禁 歌来听。  
偶尔我们一块去看电影，别人都是看故事，她的心却老在电影的插曲上。

竹音越说越低沉，最后没了声音。  
素琴看她眉头越皱越紧，不觉伸手想帮她抚平眉端，没想竹音一把抓住了自己的手，惶惶问道：你说，这样的一个人，怎么会不爱热闹？  
素琴想说几句安慰的话，又不知从何说起，只是握住了竹音的手，看她一脸神伤。

这时有人敲门，素琴开门，是班里的小徒弟。说是刚才买东西路过竹音画店，吕薇薇让他看看竹音在不在戏班，说店里有人要买那副徐先生的画，让竹音回店做生意。  
竹音心不在焉地说，让老吕处理。  
小徒弟说：薇薇姐说今儿一天没看到吕大哥了，您也只打了个照面，她都快哭了。

吕志宏正在躲人。  
他穿着人和厂的号衣，拉着半新不旧的黄包车，窜进了史家胡同的小夹道。  
今儿早上他去傅少爷包养小旦程秋云的外宅门口蹲点，本只想找机会从家仆那挖点消息，却意外发现傅少爷的家宴还邀请了英国使馆的人。老吕在心里梳理剿总司令的关系网，心想延安的分析没错，这老狐狸果然几头都在下注，他现在和我方的谈判也只是试探。  
日头过午，老吕按原计划撤回，却在去人和厂的路上遇到了一个发急病躺倒的老头。一帮围观的人忙着掐人中，灌糖水，但老头还是一动不动。接受过急救培训的吕志宏扔下车上前，胸外按压和人工呼吸交叉进行，忙活了半天后，老人终是又有了呼吸。  
老吕起身，拉出腰里的毛巾擦了擦额头的汗，发现眼前站着一个人：张叶晚。

张叶晚没有想到会在这里遇到潘天雨。  
因为有人病倒在大马路，恰巧拦住了她的车。司机说小姐要不咱绕道吧？张叶晚没同意，心想救人要紧，要不先用自己车拉人去医院。  
她下车想看看病人情况，结果看到了潘天雨。他的打扮像贩夫走卒，救人的架势又娴熟地像医院里的大夫。张叶晚盯着他的脸看了半天，都没敢认，这是不是自己上次遇到的那个潇洒倜傥的军官。  
等病人情况稳定了，潘天雨似乎松了口气。张叶晚走上前想打个招呼，却见他脸色一变，拉起旁边的一辆人力车就跑。

张叶晚先是一怔，然后就生气了。张大小姐从来都是众人追捧的对象，被人如此轻视还是头一遭。她转身上车，叮嘱司机追上潘天雨。  
没料到那人比泥鳅还滑，一会儿功夫就从大马路跑进小胡同，等轿车费劲儿开进胡同后，人力车的影子都没有了。  
司机是个机灵人，看小姐大发雷霆，忙着献计：您别生气，我刚记住他号衣上的数字儿了，跑得了和尚跑不了庙，咱到人和厂找他去！

到了人和厂，司机趾高气扬地自报家门，厂主刘四爷满脸含笑地迎上来，还特特让他女儿端来了上好的香片。  
但听完司机的质问，刘四爷却苦了脸：这可实在对不住，刚才您说这人不是我们厂里的。我这有一个车夫老婆生病回家了，他们村的老乡最近轮着拉他的车，赚个散号钱。这人本只接了今天上半天的活儿，结果回来晚了，我刚还扣了他钱呢。这种人到处打短工，我也不知道他是谁，住哪啊。  
司机勃然大怒，还待找寻刘四的不是，被张叶晚拦下了，她转身问：你总该知道，他叫什么名字吧？  
刘四爷挠挠头，看了女儿一眼，他女儿倒是个利索人，迅速说：我们都叫他大熊，全名是什么可没人知道。  
司机冷哼一声：大熊算个什么名？  
那女子毫无惧色地说：大熊咋了？我们这儿还有人叫骆驼呢。  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
人和厂打个酱油~

遥闻5-上  
“北国的秋，特别地来得清，来得静，来得悲凉。”  
周云寿躺在吉庆班大院一角的竹椅上，看着碧蓝天空中飞过的鸽群，没头没脑地说了一句话。  
旁边半躺着的竹音不搭理她，盯着院子一侧的槐树，细细地数树叶里漏下的日光。  
倒是站着吊嗓的素琴有些不耐：能不能把您那些文人腔调收一收？有事没事伤春悲秋的。  
老周叹口气：唱了那么多春啼秋怨的戏，也没感化你？  
素琴瞟了一眼竹音，说：我还唱了好多情深义重的戏呢，也没感化某些呆子。  
周云寿笑了：可怜我欲将心事付素琴，奈何琴心寄竹音。  
素琴面皮微红，正欲反驳，却听竹音淡淡开口道：你别理她，她这是挂念情人而不得，拿你寻开心呢。

老周的脸色暗了暗，素琴却被激起了好奇心，追着问老周，情人是怎么回事？周云寿被她念的烦了，说出了往事。

五年前，北平还在东洋鬼子的手里。平民百姓们大都艰辛而屈辱地活着，年轻的学子们却压不住心头的热血，总想重现五四和一二九的激情。当时京都的大学都已南迁，城里只剩了一些读中学和预科的青年。那年世界形势风云变幻，9月意大利宣布投降，并加入同盟国一方，从此德意日的轴心国实质解体。日本虽已陷入孤立，但仍垂死挣扎。在北平的东洋人准备大操大办庆祝中秋，以彰显时局稳定，都城太平。  
一帮预科的学生们不打算让鬼子们的心愿得逞，他们表面上应承了日伪教育局指派的花车游街的活儿，在活动现场却偷偷发放传单。传单上是简单传神的漫画：一个意大利人跪拜投降，旁边的日本人也已刀架在脖子上。  
花车绕了大半个北平城，日本人和伪军才发现不对。到场的日本华北军司令大发雷霆，伪华北政务委员会的几个署长被骂的狗血喷头。伪军一边忙着压制事态，掩盖消息；一边派出大量军警，全力捉拿肇事学生。  
听到风声的周云寿不顾危险，赶赴现场，收集第一手消息。她想就算不能正大光明发表在报纸上，也要设法扩散出去。  
但她赶到时，军警们已经宣布Jie严，到处抓人了。好在她口齿伶俐，又凭借了记者证的光，才没被抓走。

兵荒马乱中，周云寿遇到了董映卿。

策划闹事的人里，有几个董映卿的学生。  
她听同事则群说了那几个不安分的孩子干的好事后，担心他们的安全。于是董老师不顾则群的劝阻，让家里的司机开车送自己到了花车终止的路口，想把学生们接走。但彼时街道已封锁，车辆无法通行，董映卿没听司机的劝，自己下车走进了封锁区。她知道朱十七家在附近，她肯定会带着小撒小尼往自己家躲。果然，董老师在朱家见到了缩在耳房里的三个学生。她来不及责备他们，只是说：这里不安全，十七你是在学簿上挂了号的人，那些军警顺藤摸瓜，肯定得到你家搜查，我们必须换个地方。  
董映卿的计划是带着学生们想办法逃出封锁区，到自己家躲一阵。但是刚走出朱家所在的胡同口，就遇到了军警设的关卡。  
好在董映卿临危不惧，先声夺人地训斥了几个二狗子一顿，说自己是新民会的董安娜，三个学生是自己派遣打入违法学生组织的特务，现在正在追寻真正的“学逆”，让他们赶快让道，不要误了皇军的大事。  
军警队的小头目半信半疑，要董映卿拿出证件来。  
旁边有军警插话：贾队长，咱哥几个都不识字，她给了证件也验不出真假啊。  
那个贾队长训斥道：瞅你这点出息！我TM不认字儿怎么了？你没看到这小娘们儿长得，嘿！  
董映卿心叫不好，脸上还是担住了，骂道：你们是猪脑子吗？哪有当特务还随身带证件的？你们要是不信，自己给新民会的野尻太君打电话问去！但是现在嘛，好狗不挡道，立马让开。  
几个军警还在犹豫，只见旁边凑过来一个人，对董映卿说：你怎么还在这磨蹭呢？太君刚刚下达新指令了，各小队迅速到铁狮子胡同口集合。  
董映卿和军警们都愣住了。  
来人是个年轻女子，穿着素净的旗袍，长得很好看，眼睛里却带点斩钉截铁的刚毅。  
军警们晃神的功夫，周云寿拉住董映卿的手，给学生们使了个眼色，迅速走出了关卡。

逃离了军警们的视线后，董映卿挣脱了周云寿的手，开口问：你是谁？为什么要帮我们？  
周云寿笑了：你的谎撒的不大高明，现在新民会的头儿野尻跟特高课的黑藤正狗咬狗闹矛盾呢，你还把他们往一块儿扯。得亏刚才那个贾队长是蠢货，好糊弄，不然早把你们拷上了。当今世道，中国人不帮中国人，难道还要帮狗汉奸？  
她边说边观察着前方路口，转头却见对方轻声说：谢谢你。  
周云寿心中一动，面前的女子本就长得秀气，此刻红了脸，更显娇俏。她忍不住打趣道：你真叫安娜吗？是脖子上的安娜，还是铁轨下的安娜？  
董映卿愣了一下，刚才顺口而出的假名，确实是源于自己喜欢的两部小说，没想到被这人点了出来。她有些慌乱，但又不想被对方看出来，只掩饰一样地问：你先说你叫什么名字？  
周云寿眨眨眼说：我姓周，名字嘛...和你一样，是娜字儿辈的，我就叫...娜拉吧。  
两人不说话了，瞪着对方，终是忍不住一起大笑。

后面跟着的小尼悄悄问：她们说的我怎么都听不明白呢？安娜是谁？娜拉又是谁？咋说着说着两人就笑成二傻子了？  
小撒小声解释：安娜卡列尼娜和脖子上的安娜，这是两部沙俄的小说，女主人公都叫安娜；娜拉是另一部小说玩偶之家的主人公。至于她两为啥笑嘛，大概是王八看绿豆，对眼了。  
十七说：一会儿傻子，一会儿王八的，让董老师听见，饶不了你们。

周云寿笑够了，跟董映卿说：我刚看了，这次封锁得很彻底。我们今晚只能在附近找个地方躲一躲。  
董映卿皱眉道：戒Yan令一下，商铺都关门了，这里又没有认识的人家，学生家也去不了，我们上哪躲呢？  
周云寿倒早就有了主意，拉起董映卿说，跟我来。  
董映卿从小就不喜欢和人肢体接触，这会没防备，手心一暖，竟是又被人握住了。她心想这人是有随便牵人的习惯吗？嘴上倒没说什么，乖乖地跟着对方拐进了一个小胡同。  
胡同口稀稀落落地有几家饭馆，不是已经关门，就是正在上夹板。糟糕的是，胡同中走着几个穿着和服，挎着武士刀的东洋浪人。那几个人好像刚喝完酒，正在高声唱着日本歌。

周云寿把董映卿拉到自己身边，在她耳旁说到：这些人一会儿如果惹事，我会分散他们注意力，你带着学生们继续走，别停留，别回头。前面大概二十米，有一颗大枣树，你们在枣树下等我。  
董映卿先是忙乱地点头，再一想不行，不能让她一个人对付那么多鬼子。可她张口还没说出话来，却已和那些浪人们对上了正脸。  
那些东洋人看到周、董和后面的十七，歌也不唱了，笑得愈发猥琐。  
周云寿推开董映卿，分辨出一个好像是头目的人，迎了上去。  
被两个人围住的十七吓坏了，脸色煞白。小尼小撒一脸激愤，准备拼命的样子。  
董映卿虽然担心周云寿，但更害怕学生们出事，先安慰十七，再轻声训斥两个男生，让他们控制情绪。

那边周云寿递过了自己的名片，和那个小头目攀谈起来。董映卿乘机拽着吓傻了的十七往前走，再叫小尼小撒跟上。她们听到身后有人大叫，有人拔刀，还有人狂笑。十七想回头，被董映卿掰正身子，拉扯着继续往前走。  
稳住了十七的董映卿屏住呼吸才控制住了自己不回头，她明白当务之急是带领学生们离开危险，虽然她也害怕那个周娜拉出事。  
好不容易走到枣树下，董映卿却不敢回头，她问已经转身的学生们：她...过来了吗？  
小尼倒是满脸喜色：那姐姐真行，那么快就摆脱了鬼子。  
董映卿闻言松了口气，转身，看着周云寿匆匆走向自己。

小撒忍不住问：周姐你真厉害，他们怎么就让你走了？  
周云寿看着脸色苍白的董映卿笑了笑说：只许你们的老师假扮新民会，还不许我假扮特高课了？  
十七惊叫：你的手怎么了？  
一直看着周云寿眼睛的董映卿这才发现，那人的右手在流血。  
周云寿不在意地说：他们的小头目刚才拔刀恐吓我，我为了镇住他，用手抵了一下刀，没什么大事。  
董映卿没说话，取出自己的手绢给她做包扎。  
周云寿本想说这点小伤不用管，但看对方一脸的严肃，只得温顺地任凭那条手绢细致地缠上了自己的手。

挥了挥包扎好的右手，周云寿熟门熟路地带着一群人走到前面一个已经关门的店铺前，抬起左手拍打门板。  
过了一会儿，里面有人说：打烊了，明儿请早！  
声音清脆，好像是个小女孩。  
周云寿大声说：薇薇，是我，老周！开门！

吕薇薇打开门，愣愣地看着周云寿引着一串人进了画店。她皱着眉头说：周姐你是带人来打劫的吗？   
周云寿和她是开惯了玩笑的：只有你就好办了，把你们的镇店之宝交出来吧！   
却见薇薇叹气道：别提了，就为了那几幅传说中的镇店之宝，宋姐现在生死未卜呢。  
周云寿吓了一跳，让董映卿他们自己找地方坐，把吕薇薇拉到一边追问。

原来日本人要中秋大庆，文化署的汉奸文人们搞了名画展，四处搜集北平城里的名画。他们嘴上说着办展，实际上打算把搜罗到的名画都送给北平城里的日本权贵。  
竹音因父亲的缘故，从小认得许多画家，开画店后也颇收过几幅名画，都是当代大家的真迹。日本人进北平前，竹音把自己的所有珍品都委托吕志宏藏到了乡下。  
北平城沦陷后，生计日益艰难，很多落魄权贵为了吃饭，家里所有的东西都拿出来典当了。一些人不愿手中的画通过当铺流入日本人之手，往往找到竹音，把画店当典当行使了。竹音本是爱画之人，就算自己吃糠咽菜，看到好画也要收。一来二去，人多口杂，走了风声，被汉奸们找上了门，要竹音在中秋节前上交两幅名画。  
竹音让吕志宏带画出城找地方收藏，自己则留下来跟文化署的汉奸们周旋。  
她本不是擅长言辞的人，没说几句就惹恼了留着仁丹胡的汉奸，被随行的几个治安维持会的二流子拷走了。吕薇薇吓坏了，又不知道该怎么办，好容易前天吕志宏回来，才有了主心骨。

周云寿埋怨道：你怎么不来找我呢？老吕是去救竹音了吗？现在到底是什么情况？  
吕薇薇低了头说：宋姐之前交代过，这些画的事，谁也不能说。所以...我没敢找你。吕哥这两天到处奔忙，但都不管事。宋姐惹到的那个汉奸好像是个不小的官，吕哥四处托人都没用。宋姐现在被关押在宪兵队，鬼子说得交五幅画才能放人，还得是名家名作。  
周云寿说：人是活的，画是死的。不行就先给他们画吧？  
吕薇薇说：我也是这么想的。可是，宋姐和吕哥不同意。宋姐早些时候就再三嘱咐我，如果出了什么意外，她的命可以不要，一幅画都不能被日本人拿走。吕哥也说，按照日本人和这些汉奸的性子，不交画，宋姐还有活的可能。交了画，宋姐的罪名坐实，他们会不断地提要求，五幅给了要十幅，给了张大千，又要徐悲鸿。直到所有油水榨干，再把人杀了示威。  
周云寿一头冷汗地说：老吕说的也有道理。可是，我们也不能干坐着啊，总得想想办法。  
吕薇薇说：吕哥今天去找的好像是个有权有势的人家。  
周云寿想了想问道：他是去彭府了吗？  
吕薇薇点点头。  
周云寿冷静下来：这是条路子，希望走得通。

吕薇薇看了看在画店东张西望的董映卿一行人，问道：周姐，这些人是谁？  
周云寿说：今天跟鬼子作对的几个学生和他们的老师，现在Jie严了，得在你们这躲一晚。  
吕薇薇点点头，把两个男生带到吕志宏房间，让十七跟自己一屋，又打开了竹音的房门，说周姐你和董老师今晚在宋姐屋里休息吧。

遥闻5-下

董映卿走到窗边的画案前，看着摊开的一副工笔人物，询问：你朋友是画家？  
周云寿点点头，记挂着竹音，魂不守舍地坐下。  
董映卿溜到画案旁的柜式留声机前，看到旁边的柜子里摆了满满当当的唱片，问道：你这个朋友很喜欢音乐？  
周云寿含糊地嗯了一声。  
董映卿随手看了两张唱片，诧异地问：这张姚莉的限量版唱片她从哪儿买的？  
周云寿对歌向来兴趣不大，此时心思又在别处，没有答话。  
董映卿受小姨影响，对戏和歌都颇有涉猎，忍不住细细翻看了竹音的收藏，然后惊叹于这个小小的画店老板这儿居然全是珍品，有一些唱片还可以称得上是绝版。她心想北平城玩留声机的圈子里，小姨是被大家公认最善收藏唱片的人了，但跟这个人的藏品比起来，小姨大概也只能依靠数量取胜了。  
她忍不住再度询问：你朋友是什么来头啊，这里有些唱片是有钱都买不到的。  
周云寿回过神，淡淡地说：她就是一个小画匠，这些唱片都是别人送她的。

董映卿溜回到画案前，细看那副未完成的画。纸是冰雪熟宣，胶矾水刷的很均匀，画里两个女子坐在一张桌前，桌上有一些吃食。其中一个女子手中拿了点心一类的东西，喂到另一人嘴边。人和物都只有轮廓，尚未细修。  
董映卿却被这幅草图深深吸引住了，一个是画中人物的举止过于亲近，让她心生诧异；另一个是总觉得画里的人有一种莫名的熟悉感，倒好似这两个人自己都见过似的。  
她看看坐在旁边的周云寿，挑了挑眉问：你刚才和那个小妹妹在角落里嘀咕什么呢？你朋友为什么不在家？  
周云寿叹气道：她惹麻烦了，比你学生的麻烦还麻烦。  
董映卿低头重新看画，不经意一样地说：这画中人倒有几分像你。  
周云寿刚刚一直没注意屋里的东西，此刻目光投在画上，眉头却皱的更紧了。  
董映卿看她不做声，手指轻点画上被喂食的女子，继续追问：这是你吗？画店老板是另外一个人？  
周云寿盯着画说：这不是我，她是画的她自己。我两长得确实有几分相似，还曾经被别人认错过。至于另外一个人，我并没有见过，只是听她说起过......  
周云寿的心思飘到了彭府，想着不知道吕志宏那边怎么样，能不能把竹音捞出来。  
董映卿本还在看画，寻思为何自己会看喂食那人也眼熟，听周云寿止住话头，扫眼看她皱眉看画的模样，心中一动，开口道：你很担心画店的老板。你喜欢她吗？  
周云寿愣了一下，迅速说：我和她只是朋友。  
两人眼神对视，都觉得刚才的一问一答有些奇怪，此时互看颇觉尴尬，又一起扭转头去看画。  
董映卿仔细看时才发现，喂食者的左手和画店老板的右手十指交缠，画店老板上身轻轻后仰，似在抗拒，但左手又揽住了对方腰身。虽然五官只是草草勾描，但画中这两人的亲昵之情似乎要溢出画纸。  
董映卿轻笑说：这对闺中蜜友，想来感情甚佳。  
周云寿冷哼一声：她两何止是朋友。  
董映卿愣了一下：难道是姐妹？  
周云寿不说话，抬头看着对面的人。  
董映卿被她盯得发毛，问道：不是朋友，不是姐妹，两个女人，还能是什么？  
周云寿开口了，一个字一个字地缓缓说：她-两-就-不-能-是-情-人？  
董映卿愣住了，看看画，又看看对面的人。  
周云寿依然直视她，似乎在用眼睛询问着什么。  
董映卿有些慌乱，低了头。  
房间里安静下来，过了好一会，周云寿想起什么来似的说：晚饭都没有顾上，你饿不饿？我去找点吃的。  
董映卿没答话，看了看周云寿包扎着的右手，跟着她出了房门。

两人走到厨房，正好看到薇薇一边指挥小尼小撒洗碗，一边抱怨：你们是学生还是逃荒的饥民啊？  
旁边的十七看到老师，瞬间红了脸：董老师，我们忘记了，你和周姐姐也还没吃饭呢。  
小撒指着小尼说：就他，他太能吃，一人吃了三个人的饭。  
小尼不服气地说：你吃的也不少！  
周云寿皱着眉头问：薇薇，还有什么吃的吗？  
吕薇薇翻了个白眼：周姐，这段时间闹饥荒，日本人粮食管制的紧，你又不是不知道。本来宋姐和吕哥之前还能想办法找补点，这两天宋姐这事儿一出，啥都顾不上了。刚这三人把所有存粮都吃了。  
三个学生更不好意思了，都低了头。  
董映卿忙着说：薇薇，对不住啊，一会儿我给你钱，你明天去买粮。  
周云寿是真的饿了，拉着薇薇问：真啥吃的都没了？   
吕薇薇想了想，说：宋姐屋里，唱片柜最底下有点心匣子，要不你去那儿找找。

董周二人又回到竹音的房间，周云寿先拉开了左边的抽屉，里面只放着一些零散的纸张，她正要关抽屉，却被董映卿拦住了。董映卿抽出一张印着巴黎国立美术学院介绍的材料，问道，你朋友还去法国留学过？  
周云寿愣了一下，说没有，不过这个什么美术学校好像是她的梦想，怎么你也知道这个学校？  
董映卿微微皱眉，想起了父亲一直在催自己去巴黎的事，没有答话。  
周云寿没有在意，拉开右边的抽屉，翻出了点心盒，刚打开盒子，就看到印着致美斋店号的纸袋。她心中一喜，急忙打开袋子，却又忍不住哀嚎：满袋的萝卜丝饼已经长满了绿毛。  
董映卿伸手扒拉了一下，从盒子深处拉出另外一个纸袋，打开一看，里面装了满满的炒瓜子。  
恰好吕薇薇刚刚送来了一壶热水，周云寿翻出竹音的茉莉香片，泡了茶，对董映卿说：清茶就瓜子倒不错，就是不能充饥。  
她的右手包扎着，倒水颇不方便。此刻看了看瓜子，打算解开手绢，却被董映卿拉住了。  
董映卿说：我帮你剥。  
周云寿顺口开玩笑道：帮人帮到底，你要不要剥完再喂我？  
董映卿不说话，却扫了一眼画案，周云寿也看了一眼画案上的画，想起刚刚说起的女人和情人的话题，心里暗暗懊悔自己孟浪了。  
吕薇薇提着壶出了门。  
周董二人在画案前相对而坐。  
周云寿不敢再轻易开口，随意从后面书架抽了本书装模作样地翻看。  
董映卿倒真开始一心一意剥瓜子。

窗外的风声渐渐转急，再过一会，淅淅沥沥地下起雨来。  
周云寿起身关了窗，回到画案前，看着董映卿面前已攒起一小堆瓜子仁。她咳嗽一声，讷讷地说：刚才我只是开玩笑，并不是有心唐突你。还有.......我朋友是很好的人，她喜欢女子，也许在世人眼中是罪过，但她依然是我很重要的朋友。  
董映卿抬眼看着她，定定地说：如果这样的爱情是罪过，那么天堂必定是充满了这种像她们一样温柔而且忘我的罪孽。  
周云寿呆住了，过了好一会，开口道：你也看过 The Well Of Loneliness ？  
董映卿没有理会她的诧异，一边剥瓜子，一边回忆着曾看过的书本，缓缓诵道：你既没有违反自然，也不令人讨厌，也没有发疯，你和其他任何人一样，完完全全是人们称作正常人中的一份子，只是到现在为止，人们还没有把你解释清楚——在天地万物中，你还没有找到你合适的位置，但是这样一天一定会来的。在这之前，你不要退缩害怕，而是要平静、勇敢地面对自己，鼓起勇气，尽最大努力挑起你的重担。但是首先要光明磊落，为了那些和你一样承担了负担的人，决不放弃荣誉与体面。为了他们的缘故，你得向全世界表明，像你这样的人和他们，都能够和人类中其余的人一样，达到同样的无私和优秀。用你的生活来这个证明这一点——这是一件真正伟大的毕生事业。  
周云寿慢慢坐下，两人再次陷入沉默，只听到窗外的雨声越来越大。  
打破沉默的还是董映卿，她说：那本书并不精彩，但这段话我很喜欢。  
周云寿问：你....你不讨厌....不是，你不害怕这样的感情吗？  
董映卿咬了咬唇，小声说：我不害怕你。  
周云寿睁大眼，看着对面人的脸一点点红起来。  
董映卿等不到周云寿的回答，有点懊悔自己的大胆，低了头拈几枚瓜子继续剥。却见那人凑到自己眼前，笑着问：那你害怕喂我吃东西吗？

第二天吕薇薇早早地起身去胡同口查看，确认关卡都已经没了才回到店里，上楼把好消息告诉其余几人。  
董映卿对学生们说为了安全，你们先跟我回家。  
周云寿说我送你们。  
董映卿笑了笑说：你也跟我回家吧？  
吕薇薇说不行，周姐你还是先去看看吕哥跑的咋样了吧，他昨晚一晚上没回来，也没个信儿。别没救出宋姐，再折一个进去。  
周云寿对薇薇点点头，说我送她们一程，就去找老吕。

一行人走出门。  
昨天后半夜雨就停了，此时天光放晴，天空是北平秋季特有的蓝，清淡舒爽，胡同里有人放鸽子，鸽群从人头顶划过时，嗡嗡的鸽哨也在耳边盘旋。

董映卿小声对周云寿说：我也认识一些人，也许能帮上你朋友。  
周云寿好奇地问：还没来得及问你家里的情况？  
董映卿正待解释，却听十七叫到：老师，不好了，鬼子和黄皮狗。  
只见不远处走来了一个小队列，既有日本人，又有伪军。  
周云寿跟董映卿说，你带着学生们，调头往后走。我去应付他们。  
董映卿不动，周云寿说：快走。相信我，我命大，肯定会没事的。  
董映卿还是不动，只是张嘴说：十七小尼小撒，你们先走。  
周云寿横了两个男生一眼，扬了扬下巴，小尼小撒对视一眼，上前拽住董映卿转身就走，十七看了一眼周云寿，转身跟上。  
董映卿挣扎着说：谁是你们老师？你们怎么那么听她的话？  
小撒说：老师，周姐说的有道理。而且，她那么厉害，对付鬼子和伪军一套一套的，咱们真留在那儿，只能碍事。  
小尼点头说：恩，周姐就有这个本事，她一看我，我就觉得只能按她的意思办事了。小撒说得对，她是个有本事的人，老师你别担心。  
几人说话间已走到胡同底，转弯就是另一个胡同了，董映卿回头，看着远处周云寿的背影，在一群黄衣服里，她藏青色的旗袍格外醒目。她还想多看几眼，却被学生们硬拉走了。

素琴安静地听周云寿时而微笑时而皱眉地说完往事，心中感慨万千，一时说不出话。  
竹音在听周云寿说起自己画案的画时，就起身离开，走到院子另一侧的角落里看小徒弟们练功，后来又陪着他们串起了戏。  
素琴沉默了半天，看着远处的竹音说道：那时候我还没有来北平，我也从不知道她的这段经历，于韵都没有对我提起过。  
周云寿说：于老板为了不给日本人唱戏，那时愣是把个大好的戏班解散了，自己也躲到了乡下。他并不知道竹音的这场风波。竹音自己，也从不愿提起这件事。  
素琴问：最后是她的情人救了她吗？那她有什么不开心的？  
老周说：确实是彭家出面救出了竹音。据说之前彭大小姐一直不同意成亲，甚至都打算和竹音出国留学了。但这事发生后没多久，彭小姐就嫁入袁府了。我和老吕都猜这是彭小姐为了救竹音，顺从了父亲的意见。多半竹音也是这么认为的，所以此后一直不愿提及此事。  
素琴问：猜？竹音和那个彭小姐再没见过面吗？  
老周点头：彭家和袁家都是高门大院，寻常人本难接触。此前多是彭小姐来找竹音，竹音要约彭小姐还得有特殊的方式....  
素琴看周云寿突然露出古怪的笑容，问道：什么方式？你笑什么？  
周云寿说：没事，只是想起来我还帮过竹音几次。反正彭小姐嫁人以后，不再理会竹音，两人竟是从此断了往来。  
素琴一肚子不明白，又不知说什么。  
周云寿也不再说话，合上眼，似乎又陷入了回忆。

两人沉默良久，日头一点点偏西。到了吃饭的时间，院子里练功的人们一哄而散，竹音慢慢溜回来，问：你们说完没？  
素琴瞪了一眼竹音，转身问老周：你那个董小姐呢？你两为什么没有再联系？  
周云寿哀叹道：那晚我两后来再聊天，一直延续此前的玩笑，互称对方为安娜和娜拉，完全忘了要问彼此的真名。第二天一早，遇到的鬼子是特高课的黑藤本人，那人不好对付，我被他们抓起来关了好几天。竹音出来了，我都没出来。后来好不容易被老吕捞出来，去寻她时，却是毫无线索。这五年，北平城里的中学我都问遍了，就没有找到她。  
素琴问：她也没有来找你？  
周云寿说：竹音出狱后，为了不再惹事，她和老吕关了画店，退租了房子，躲到了天津。等到鬼子投降，才重新找房子又开了画店。就像我不知道她的情况，她除了画店，也不知道我的消息。如果她来找我，也只能落空的。不过......你别笑，日本鬼子投降后，我还在报上登过广告，周娜拉找董安娜，可是也无人回应。  
素琴摇头叹息：你们这么能聊，整整一晚怎么就没想起来问问对方的名字呢？  
竹音冷冷开口：那晚也不知道她们是在忙着聊天，还是在忙着做其他事。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
注：The Well Of Loneliness（寂寞之井/孤寂深渊/孤独的井），拉德克利夫·霍尔，1928年问世，被认为是英语文学中第一部专写lesbian的名篇。该书刚发表就遭查禁，但一直在地下流传。这章引用这本书的内容，纯属情节需要硬凑的，就看故事的角度，并不安利此书。

遥闻-6-上  
北平的秋向来短暂，一场夜雨加一天北风，冬天就呼啸而至。  
初冬的料峭里，于韵接到了袁家的帖子，是袁山为夫人做生日，在家里设了戏酒。  
除了给吉庆班主于老板的帖子，袁家的家丁另带了一份给李老板的帖子。  
于韵对素琴说，袁二爷这心意也是够诚的。  
素琴问于韵：袁夫人不是不喜欢热闹吗？怎么袁山还这么大张旗鼓？  
于韵说：其实还是傅少爷的主意，袁二爷一来驳不了他的面子，二来大概也是想向夫人献个殷勤。

袁府的人走后，素琴去了画店。  
进门看到吕志宏俯首案前勾勒着什么，竹音在旁指点，不时亲自扶笔示意。  
素琴打趣道：难得东家和掌柜的都在店里，薇薇呢？  
竹音笑道：放她一天假，她也不容易。难得你来店里，随便坐，我给你倒茶去。  
素琴接过茶杯，不着急喝，借着杯子的热气暖手，看吕志宏原来是在学画人物。  
她笑言：听说竹音劝你学画，说了好几年了，吕大掌柜一直推三阻四，今儿怎么想开了，舍得下笔了？  
老吕手不停，嘴上也不饶人：今天竹音没按时去你那点卯，这就找上门来了？  
竹音瞪了他一眼，对素琴说：别搭理他。  
素琴面色不动，慢慢地说：我后天要去袁府。  
竹音扶笔的手一抖，一道墨迹划过纸面。  
素琴抿了一口茶。

老吕眼见手下的画是救不回来了，索性扔了笔问道：非节非庆的，国军还刚输了辽沈会战，眼瞅着T G的部队就兵临城下了，袁府还有心思歌舞升平？  
素琴一愣，她并没有想到这一层。低头看画的竹音开了口：后天是她的生日，袁二爷想必是为夫人庆生吧。  
素琴皱眉说：你倒是好记性。  
老吕叹口气，对素琴说：你别跟老宋一般见识。老听人说袁府的派头，要不这次我跟你们去逛逛？  
素琴问：你要去袁府？你还会唱戏？  
老吕嘿嘿一笑：跟你学呗，技多不压身啊。你看我不会画画，还在画店干了这么多年呢。  
素琴说：这次他们请的人不多，我们班也只有我和班主去。你跟于韵说说，赶下次袁府承接票友堂会的时候再去凑热闹吧。  
说话的功夫，店里进来了两位客人，吕志宏忙着迎上去招呼。  
竹音带素琴上楼进了自己屋。

竹音不请人坐，也不给人倒水，自顾自坐下。  
素琴也不搭理她，径直走到唱片柜前，细细地翻看。  
屋里安静了半天，素琴终是搬了椅子坐到竹音前，看她眼神依然飘忽，突然握住了她的手。  
竹音回过神来，看着对面的人。素琴说：老吕刚才半真半假的玩笑，倒也是一个法子。你那么想她，要不要扮作我们班子的人，去一趟袁府？  
素琴本以为竹音会大喜过望，没想到她面色不变，倒是定定地看住自己，缓缓开口问道：你为什么要帮我？  
素琴愣住了，是啊，为什么呢？  
这个问题素琴其实已经问过自己很多遍，也早已清楚答案，此刻却张口结舌，说不出话。  
尴尬之下，素琴想起身离开，却被竹音反握住手，拽回椅子上。

素琴看着对面的人。这个人平时爱笑，大方的，温和的，调皮的...现在她不笑了，却有一点莫名的威严，如同最初见面的时候，那一种硬朗的英气。从开始的惊艳，到后来的挂怀，素琴也不知道自己到底迷上她哪一点，是她外表的俊俏，还是她内里的刚强？好像都是，又好像都不是。  
竹音看着对面的人。这个人在台上扮什么像什么，自己不止一次沉醉于她的戏中，心中也觉得那些故事里的绝代佳人就应该这般举止带风，行动迷人。但戏台下的佳人，什么时候生的缠绵缱绻？自己是否一直在推波助澜？自己对素琴，是否也有别样的情绪？

素琴低了头不说话，竹音放了手，两人都心乱如麻。  
沉默了一会，还是素琴先开了口：你到底要不要进袁府？  
竹音倒是回答得很快：我不去。  
素琴好奇：袁夫人让你牵肠挂肚，你怎么还不把握能见面的机会呢？  
竹音小声说：我们......有过约定，互不打扰。而且，如果...我真想见她，有其他办法。  
她本来黯淡的神色突然一亮，仿佛回忆起什么甜蜜的往事，隐隐露出些许微笑。  
素琴起身说：好，算我多事，白操心一场。  
竹音拉住对方的衣襟，半晌却只唤了一声素琴。  
素琴欲走还留，心里生出丝丝为难，细想唱了那么多儿女情长，到如今方知何为冤家。

袁夫人寿日，素琴和于韵早早到了袁府。  
今年的冬冷的早，袁府早已开始烧水汀。从屋外走进暖如春夏的柳翠堂，众人的外衣都穿不住了，纷纷忙着脱衣。  
于韵眼尖，看到袁二爷坐在屋里一角，忙上前见礼。二爷今日衣着光鲜，显见是特意打扮过的。几人寒暄后，于韵奉上寿礼，袁二爷说怎好让你们破费。  
素琴说这是我们一番心意，礼轻情意重，望二爷与夫人不嫌弃。  
袁山说两位老板有心了。  
素琴乘机说：这寿礼里有一幅图，是我特意央了近日小有名气的新秀所作，希望可亲手呈于夫人。  
袁山笑得有点勉强：那个，不急不急，一会我问问夫人。  
素琴心下明了，果然袁二爷还是做不了夫人的主。

当晚的戏说不尽的热闹，麻姑献寿，天女散花，龙凤呈祥，一场接着一场的喜庆。  
往常总跟角儿们混在一起的袁山，今夜却是老老实实坐定在台下。  
素琴上台前分心打量了一眼，只见袁二爷不时侧身和旁边的女子说话。素琴心下想，那大概就是袁夫人了。  
他们坐的位置虽然正对戏台，却有意拉了些距离，听袁府的小家人说是夫人避嫌之故。  
远远望去，不太看得清袁夫人的脸，只见她衣着华美，坐姿端正，整个人很挺拔的样子。  
素琴不敢托大，略略看了几眼，就专心到戏里了。

大戏唱了好几场，二管家进了柳翠堂，给大家送上二爷和夫人赏赐的吃食。于韵是识货之人，一看谭家菜的食盒，就先谢了管家，再招呼刚下场的素琴吃东西。  
二管家摆完桌，跟各戏班班主弯了弯腰：辛苦各位老板！夫人说唱了半天大戏了，想必诸位也累了。现在大家有拿手的散曲小令折子戏，可自选了上场。  
素琴追问：还是唱贺寿的戏吗？  
管家说道“不拘内容。”再凑过来轻笑着说：其实夫人是被大戏闹得头疼了。  
素琴看看管家身边小家丁捧着的折子，自己提笔写了一出戏上去。  
于韵向来由着素琴，此刻也没细看她选的是什么戏，倒是关心她下了台还滴水未沾，拉她到桌前：这可是正宗谭家菜，黄焖鱼翅和红烧鲍脯就不用说了，这一份白切油鸡，当年是张少帅至爱，现在也是傅司令所喜，你得尝点。  
素琴无心饮食，呷了一口茶，对于韵说，我一会要唱《怜香伴》 。  
于韵愣了一下：怎么想要唱这出？  
素琴不说话，于韵叹了一口气，说道：我跟乐师们说一声，让他们准备一下。唱“我已将巧记安排定”？  
素琴摇头：不，我要唱曹语花思念崔笺云成疾那段。  
于韵还想说什么，素琴深深看他一眼，于班主苦笑道：我总是拿你没办法。

遥闻-6-中  
素琴下台后，有些不安。  
一方面，她希望袁夫人能同意自己见面的请求，以戏相激实属下策，但是素琴也想不到其他的办法了；另一方面，她又有点害怕：袁府的气势太过强盛，自己的一意孤行在这高门深院中会不会引起什么不好的后果？  
于韵明显是担心的，但他阻拦不了素琴，只能更热络地和袁府的管家、家丁们拉扯，打探着听众们的反应，尤其是二爷和夫人的。  
袁府的家人们却没啥消息，只是送上了第二轮夜宵，是各种制作精美的点心和用以驱寒的滚烫汤食。  
素琴的担心没了，只剩下失落：袁夫人太沉得住气了，自己送了竹音的画，唱了蓄意昭然的戏，她却不动声色。看来今夜也见不到这个人了。

等各班子的当家名角唱完自己的拿手戏，夜已深沉。  
袁二爷此时却活跃起来，似乎夫人跟他说了什么。他离开坐席，直奔于韵而来，要于韵和他反串一出《盗魂铃》。  
袁二爷才一说戏名，周围的人都没忍住笑。  
这出戏主要讲述的是猪八戒想偷女妖真铃大仙的宝物“摄魂铃”，是一出诙谐戏，笑料百出。  
但此戏贯穿了《辕门斩子》、《捉放曹》、《秦琼卖马》、《四郎探母》、《二进宫》等等名戏的串联，一句换一个剧目，还要唱出不同流派和不同行当，极为考验台上人的功夫。  
袁山选择老搭档于韵，是为了于老板的功底深厚，关键时刻能提点自己。  
于韵感慨：二爷您为夫人祝寿，可是真下功夫。  
袁山说：本想唱纺棉花，又怕她嫌不雅，还是扮个猪八戒吧。

这出《盗魂铃》博了满堂的喝彩和叫好。  
袁山素来喜好英雄戏，众人皆是第一次见他唱丑角。  
一出戏罢，台边的家人们撒了一地的银洋。平日挥金如土的袁二爷此刻欣喜异常，连声道：谢夫人赏！  
张叶晚冲到戏台前说：二哥，还有我赏的呢！  
袁山像模像样地行个礼：谢小姐赏！  
张叶晚感慨：没想到二哥放下身段，居然演得如此出色。你扮猪八戒唱的好，比唱武松好多了！  
袁山面色微红，还好盖了油彩，看不出来，却也没法生宝贝妹妹的气，转念一想：叶叶，你也来！咱两串一出。《棋盘山》怎么样？我们兄妹两唱薛仁贵兄妹两的戏。  
张叶晚眼珠一转：不，我要唱《十八扯》，那也是兄妹两。  
袁山皱起了眉头：你是要你二哥扮一晚上丑角啊？  
张叶晚噘嘴道：你唱不唱吧？  
袁山拿表妹没办法，只好说：唱，唱，唱。不过先容二哥喝口茶，歇一歇，想想词儿吧。

戏台上下一片热闹之时，一个眉清目秀的小丫头走到柳翠堂，扯了扯远远观望戏台的素琴的衣袖。  
素琴转身，丫头轻声说：李老板，夫人邀您一叙。  
素琴愣了一下，那丫头已示意自己随她离开。  
走出花园，穿过一大两小三个院子，走了一段长廊，又走了一段夹道，进了一个月洞门，素琴走进一个不大的院落。袁府派头不小，处处都挂着亮晃晃的电灯，这个小院子却只点了几盏灯笼。半明半暗的院落里，散散地种了些竹子，北房前挂了一个匾，上书“竹里馆”。  
进了房间，只见画架琴台，棋书潇洒。  
小丫头引素琴落座，奉上香茶道：李老板请坐，夫人现在内室更衣，稍后即到。  
素琴问道：竹里馆，这是夫人书房吗？  
小丫头年纪不大，眉眼间尚有几分稚气，笑着说：是的，夫人自己的卧室是宁音堂，日常就在这两处呆的多。  
素琴不说话了，心里暗念：竹里馆...宁音堂..竹里...宁音...

此时已近子夜，四下静寂无声。  
不一时，门外响起了脚步声，一个年级大些的女仆打开房门，袁夫人走进房间。  
素琴起身欲行礼，袁夫人挥手道：不必多礼，请坐。  
她身后还跟着两个女仆，其中一人捧着卷轴，素琴认出来，是自己送上的寿礼-----竹音的画。  
捧画的女仆走到画案前，看袁夫人点了点头，把画铺开。  
随后几个女仆安静地离开了书房。

袁夫人虽然请素琴落座，自己却没有坐下，而是走到了画案前，细细看画。  
屋里又恢复了沉静，素琴偷眼打量着画案前的人。  
她刚才看戏时穿着深红的衣裳，此刻却换了素净的白衣。之前远远看她坐姿端正，尽显雍容华贵之态。此刻近前，能看清她的长相：天庭饱满，地阁方圆，鼻梁俊挺，眉目有神。  
素琴心想难怪袁府小家人们私下传言夫人厉害，此刻这人只是站着不说话，已有不怒自威之势，一点看不出来，竹音回忆里的温柔缠绵。也不知是她嫁人后转了性，还是竹音情人眼里出西施，给她加了诸多美言。  
素琴胡思乱想之时，袁夫人似乎看够了画，抬起头来看着素琴。  
她的神色有些奇怪，既不是戏迷对角儿的欣赏，也不是名门闺秀对伶人的不屑。按素琴看，她的眼神里也有几分打量的意思。  
想来是刚才那出折子戏起到了效果，勾起了袁夫人的好奇之心。

素琴心中暗喜：终是见到了这个人。  
自己先是精心选戏引起了袁夫人的注意：她想来已听袁二爷说起过自己想请教丹青；再听说自己的寿礼有画作，想来会看这幅画；等她看了画，认出是竹音所作，如若对竹音尚有旧情，必会见一见自己。  
素琴不禁有点小小的得意，虽然不是什么神机妙计，倒也没有白费心思。  
她猜袁夫人大概会问自己是否认识竹音，暗想要如何作答才好。

袁夫人果然开口了，说的话却吓到了素琴。  
她问：你是不是喜欢竹音？  
素琴大吃一惊，一时说不出话来。  
夫人却笑了：看这小女儿的神色，想来被我说中了。  
素琴仍然惊魂未定，但好歹开了口：你...你为什么这么说？你听谁说了什么吗？还是...你有派人在跟踪竹音？  
她慌乱中来不及思索，竟是直言心中所想。  
袁夫人却很平静地说：我猜的。  
素琴不相信，但回思自己和竹音扑朔迷离的关系，当事人和旁观者都说不清楚，这人怎么就那么轻易地一言道破了？  
袁夫人看她一脸怀疑，继续说：你送我的这副画，其实是竹音送你的吧？  
素琴刚刚回神，又吃了一惊。因为这幅画确实是竹音送自己的，自己未和竹音商量，偷偷带到袁府，本是为了给见袁夫人一事加个筹码。  
袁夫人能看出此画是竹音所作，本在素琴意料之中，但她又怎知这画是竹音送自己的，而不是自己买来的？要知道，素琴特意没有拿竹音给自己画的人物，而是挑了普通的花木。  
素琴一肚子问号，往前走了几步，盯着那副画，却没看出什么特别之处。

画是水墨，几株枯树，树下一些野草，草上有一小几，放了一具琴。  
因为只有不同浓淡的墨色，树又一副颓态，草也没啥精神，素琴一直觉得这幅画笼罩着萧索之意，并不是很喜欢它。  
这也是它被选中送来袁府的原因：竹音的其它画作，不管是给素琴画的人物，还是大气的山水，或是精致的花木，素琴都舍不得送出去。  
袁夫人特意退了一步，让素琴近前看画，此刻看素琴仍然一脸不解，轻轻笑了，开口道：她画了梨树，而李老板芳名中有琴字，想是隐喻梨园名角了。而树下....  
袁夫人顿了顿，收起了笑容，接着说：树下的草里，间杂了小小的竹笋，大概是代指她自己。  
素琴愣住了，她没料到这幅画里还藏了这么多东西。她讷讷开口：这是，这是梨树吗？我不知道这是梨树啊。还有，这个笋那么小，又藏在草里，您不说，我都没注意到。  
袁夫人说到：世人画树，大都喜欢画花果灿烂，枝繁叶茂。我的老师教习严格，无论什么花木，弟子都需绘出该物春夏秋冬的四时之态。老师这么教我，我也这么教她。她一向偷懒，最喜画冬景，只因为冬天的植物大都只剩光杆，画起来最是省事。  
袁夫人此番话说得甚是缓慢，似是陷入了对往昔的回忆，只见她此时面色柔和，毫无刚才的威严之态。

素琴听她说完，再看那画时，心思却不一样了。  
先是暗暗的欢喜：这幅画里原来既有自己，又有竹音。她虽未明言，但看来对自己也不是没有情谊；  
再却是隐隐的嗔怒：若不是今天袁夫人的这番解释，自己怕是永远猜不出这幅画的深意，那个呆子是装傻还是真傻？

素琴自己在心中气恼，袁夫人看她面色，仿佛猜到她在想什么，摇摇头说：她就是这个性子。就算喜欢你，也不会轻易出口的。  
素琴不好意思地笑笑，心中却更觉诡异：这算什么，她是在安慰我吗？  
袁夫人看她笑得勉强，继续说道：画虽然是她送你的。用这幅画送我，再唱那些戏来吸引我的注意力，最终见到我，这大概是你自己的主意吧？

素琴傻了，从进门到现在，袁夫人说话不多，每一句却都说中了自己的心思，她难道是神仙吗？她一半承认，一半好奇地问：您怎么知道的？  
袁夫人淡淡一笑：首先，她如果想见我，有别的方法。  
素琴心中一动，忆起竹音前日说过类似的话。而此刻袁夫人脸上的笑容，也和那时的竹音颇为相似，带一点骄傲的甜蜜，仿佛是说起什么她两特有的秘密一样。  
袁夫人接着说：而你要见我，可说是处心积虑。通常情况下，能让一个风华绝代又心思聪颖的女子如此大费周折的人，不是她的情人，就只能是她的情敌了。

遥闻-6-下  
素琴觉得今晚在这个竹里馆，自己是一次接着一次的吃惊和发愣。  
她不知道是应该先感谢袁夫人对自己的夸奖，还是应该先澄清她关于情人和情敌的言论。  
袁夫人看着素琴怔怔的模样，忍不住抿嘴笑了笑，说道：李老板还不至于钟情于一个素未谋面的人，所以我只能猜你是我的情敌了。既然是我的情敌，你也就喜欢竹音了。  
素琴依然说不出话，袁夫人眨眨眼，继续说：难道我猜错了，你喜欢的是我？  
素琴慌忙摆手，终于开了口说：不是不是。  
心下却想这袁夫人在众人面前是何等的大气端庄，高不可攀；万没想到私下说话时居然随口就能打趣人。

袁夫人笑了，拉素琴离了画案，去几前喝茶。  
素琴定了定神，开口道：我确实很想见你，但不全是对你的好奇。主要是......为了她。  
袁夫人不接话，静静地看着素琴。  
素琴接着说：她...她很挂念你。  
袁夫人低了头喝茶。  
素琴索性一气说出心中的话：我上次来袁府，想见你，确实只是好奇。我回去以后，她千方百计地跟我献殷勤，只为了打听你的消息。听说你厌倦热闹，根本没看戏，她整个人都蔫了。一会儿担心你病了，一会儿担心你在袁家受委屈了，就跟丢了魂一样。我不想这次回去以后，再看她六神无主的样子。  
袁夫人放下茶杯，淡淡说道：这茶凉了。  
素琴看她面色如常，心中暗暗替竹音不值。眼光一扫，却看到对方捏着茶杯的手青筋凸显，关节发白，显是极为用力的样子。  
素琴心下了然，这人大概只是不愿失态。倒是自己此刻的心情微妙，悲喜难定。

袁夫人再开口时，却只问了一些琐碎的事：竹音的画店是不是离戏班很近？她还喜欢吃辣吗？她现在喝酒有节制吗？她嗓子好，有没有跟素琴学戏？她现在都喜欢画什么风格的画？  
素琴一一细细作答，谈起画时，她说竹音近几年画的人物比较多。  
袁夫人沉默了一下，说：是的，我在北平日报上看到过她给你画的定妆图。  
说完她定定看着素琴道：说起来，那时我就记住了李老板。要知道她一向不喜画人物，嫌麻烦。可她却连着为你画了好几期特辑，从传统的国画工笔，到西式的油画写生都全了。  
素琴先愣了一下，她本不知道竹音作画的喜好，再一回思，她问道：原来你早就认识我了。那上次我来袁府，你为什么不见我？  
袁夫人避开了素琴的目光，说道：如果一个懒鬼突然勤快了，想来是对别人动了心思。所以，我认识你的同时，就开始不喜欢你。等到你被袁山请到家中，唱了满堂彩，又听家人说你才貌俱佳.......我就更不想见你了。  
素琴问话时，已隐隐猜到袁夫人上次拒绝见自己的原因，心中暗喜，有扳回一局的感觉。但没料到袁夫人能如此坦然地承认对自己的嫉妒，反显出一种落落大方的直率。  
素琴喃喃道：我和她没什么的。她，她一直都是喜欢你的。我听周云寿说过，她也给你画了画，只是老藏着。  
袁夫人先皱眉：她给我画画？  
看素琴开口欲言，又笑着打断了对方：她是个傻子才一直喜欢我呢。我儿子都开笔破蒙了。  
素琴不知该说什么，看着袁夫人笑的一脸灿烂，心想这人真是琢磨不透。

袁夫人起身走到书架前，从抽屉里拿了一个东西回来，对素琴说：你比我想象中还美，戏台上是颠倒众生，戏台下也自带风彩。而你对竹音的情深义重更是我没想到的，遇到你，是她撞了大运。相见即是缘分，这个小礼物，送给你留个纪念，希望你可以陪着她，让她的...让她的余生平安喜乐。  
素琴看着对方手中躺着一支簪子，式样简单，碧翠欲滴。她不是很懂珠宝，但想袁府中的首饰，想来必是珍品，辞谢道：谢谢夫人，但无功不受禄，这么贵重的东西就请您收回吧。  
袁夫人摇头笑道：这簪子不是翡翠，也不是碧玉，是普通竹子做的，并不值钱。只是上色精细，涂料费心而已。我送你这个，也只是一份心意。  
袁夫人说完，看对方面色不再坚持，亲手将簪子插到了素琴的发髻之上，再后退两步，端详着素琴说：看，它很衬你。  
素琴只好谢过了对方。  
袁夫人看看屋角的座钟，说：几句话的功夫，已经这么晚了。现在天寒，你要不今晚就住在这儿？  
素琴谢过夫人好意，说于班主应该还在等自己。  
袁夫人说那也罢，我让她们送你回花园。你穿的太少，要不披一件我的衣服吧？  
素琴感谢她的细心周到，但不愿太欠她情，还是婉拒了。  
袁夫人倒也没有勉强，唤来了两个女仆，让她们好生送李老板回花园。

素琴还大概记得来时的旧路，穿过长廊，过了两个院子，已经能看到花园高大的外墙边缘了。  
但她今夜没有走出最后那个院子。  
院子中央站着一个人，袁山。  
袁二爷已脱下戏装，换回寻常衣服。此刻他面沉如水，眉间眼角尚有一些未擦净的油彩，衬的袁山一向温和的脸上有几分奇异的狰狞之色。  
引路的女仆们连忙上前行礼，素琴虽然心中吃惊，也颔首唤了一声袁二爷。  
袁山却不作答，微微眯眼盯着素琴，过了好一会才慢慢开口：这簪子是哪来的？  
素琴心头一跳，不知如何作答。  
袁山咬牙切齿地说：这是我夫人的东西。她视若珍宝，我多看两眼都惹她不开心。怎么你和她第一次见面，这簪子就到了你头上？  
素琴心中对袁二爷本有一点惧意，因自己用竹音的画作引子见袁夫人，又加了一层愧意。此刻袁山咄咄逼人，她应对无方，索性不说话。  
袁山见她不理睬自己，心中怒火更甚，继续质问：你为何屡屡求见我妻子？刚才又为何要唱那出戏？你们呆在一起做了什么？  
素琴还是不言语，袁山挥挥手，刚才一直贴墙立着的管家和家丁快步上前。  
袁山冷冷地说：我不是范介夫，袁府也不是你唱美人香的地方。

遥闻-7  
素琴被家丁带走后，袁山喝退所有人，独自在院里站了很久。  
等他踏出院子时，早已过了子时，大管家和贴身的小厮们殷勤地候在门口，先贴心地送上了热毛巾和滚烫的姜茶，再小声说，于班主一直在花园里候着，央求要见二爷一面。  
袁山皱了皱眉，但还是点了头。  
于韵很快被带到袁山面前。他显然已经从家丁那里打探到素琴出了事，开门见山地说：二爷，你素来仁厚，素琴有得罪之处，还望你多加担待。  
袁山沉默了好一会，苦笑着说：仁厚，仁厚...仁厚之人就该被欺辱吗？  
于韵愣了，问道二爷何出此言？  
袁山说：于兄不用再为李老板说话了，你自回吧。  
袁山说着就要走，于韵看袁山气色不比往常，明白素琴捅的篓子不小，一咬牙，跪在了袁山面前。  
袁山愣住了：于老板....你...  
于韵说：袁二爷，素琴不是轻浮之人。若她冲撞了您，我替她赔罪。听说您把她关在了偏院耳房，现在风寒露重，她一个弱女子经不了冻。还请您开恩给她换个地方，或者让我给她送点御寒的衣物。  
袁山不说话，起身去扶于韵，于韵却跪住了不起。  
袁山来回走了几步，说了一句：于老板....于兄，对不住。  
话音落后，袁山拂袖而走。

大管家和几个家人不敢多话，跟着袁山一路快走，到了宁音堂前。  
袁山走到门口站住了，立了半天。管家小心翼翼地上前问：二爷，可要我叫唤夫人屋里的人，告知夫人您到了？  
袁山不说话，半天问道：现在是什么时候？  
管家掏出怀表，走到光亮处仔细看了，回来低声说：凌晨两点半。  
袁山又沉默了一会，转身离开。

第二天，袁山早早起身，家人伺候着洗漱之时，他叫来了二管家，吩咐了几句话；再独自来到了宁音堂。  
门口立着两个女仆，看见他就忙着拉帘子，好像一直在候着他似的。  
袁山猜夫人已经听闻昨晚的风雨，此刻正等着和自己交涉。  
他放慢了脚步，倒生出些迟疑，想再复习一遍想好的说辞。  
偏偏那两个女仆不识趣，忙着对里面通报：二爷来了。

夫人坐在桌旁，看见袁山进屋也没起身，只是另倒了一杯茶放在桌上。  
袁山有点慌乱，明明是自己占了理，怎么有种自己被兴师问罪的意思？  
但他素来见了她就没主意，此刻也只能顺着夫人的示意坐到了她对面。

她不说话，他不知道怎么开口，端起杯子喝茶。  
茶不是日常的香片，莫名的苦涩，袁山皱了皱眉。  
夫人说：这是南边的苦丁茶。二爷喝着可还行？  
袁山说：茶如其名。我不喜欢。  
夫人说：还有普洱谷花，今冬新到的，一会儿给你换上？  
袁山心底的恼怒越来越盛，重重地放下茶杯说：我不是来喝茶的。  
夫人平静地说：早饭一会儿就送过来。  
袁山不知如何回话，刚才打的腹稿都忘了。心想难道她还不知道自己抓了李素琴的事儿？他犹豫着开口：我是来找你说正事的。  
夫人一脸认真地看着袁山：二爷请讲。

袁山咳嗽两声，说道：现在时事不稳。国军新近输了辽沈会战，东北丢了，平津也难稳住。咱们虽说是大家族，到底害怕覆巢之下，难有完卵。于国于家，现在都是动荡之时，我们应该尽快决定前路。  
袁山说到这里顿了顿，看看夫人仍是一副云淡风轻的模样，接着说道：非常时刻，你我夫妻本该互相扶持，共渡难关。但昨晚...昨晚你和那个戏子...这些小事就不说了，我不想逼你，希望你好好想想。

夫人不接话，却走到了书案前，静静看着案上摊开的一幅画。  
袁山没来由地紧张，抓起杯子喝了一大口茶，深厚的苦味刺激得舌头微微抽搐，没滑下喉咙先呛得袁山咳嗽不止。  
夫人瞟了一眼狼狈不堪的袁山，待他缓过气来后，慢慢开口：你说的不错。所以，我们该作何决定？  
袁山愣了一下，说：要不我们开个家族会议？大家协商一下。  
夫人冷笑了一声：众说纷纭，最是难定主意。如同二爷所言，现在国府岌岌可危，东北的今天，就是北平的明天。傅司令面前几条路子，学廖耀湘和范汉杰，就坚持作战当俘虏；学曾泽生，就识时务者早投降；最怕他举棋不定学卫司令，两头不落好。延安宣布是战犯，南京追究要查办。依我看，傅司令虽然几处下注，但终究是墙头草，最后难免随大流。而现今赤潮汹涌，国府已是回天乏术，这北平，早晚要易主。  
袁山虽刚才扯了家国大事做幌子，其实对时局并不上心，此刻听夫人分析得在理，倒是心下佩服，但也接不上话。  
好在夫人并不在意，继续说道：世事动荡，再大的家族也难保齐全，唯有各方都做准备。家里能变卖的资产我都已经处理的差不多了，大部分买了欧美大公司的股份，剩余的换了美元和黄金。  
现下我娘家亲戚多去了欧洲，我再劝劝映卿，让她尽早去法国，一方面和家人团聚，另一方面可以管理我们在欧洲的投资；  
叶晚的父亲已看中一个年轻人，是孔家的亲戚，在哈佛学的经济，现在任职于花旗银行。等叶晚和他定了亲，就立即去美国，在美国的那些投资尽可以委托给他们；  
我们这些家族和国府羁绊深厚，现在摆脱是来不及了。我之前在台北置办了一些把稳的产业，你带着孩子尽快去台湾。

袁山听她说得头头是道，一句话都插不上，此刻怔怔地看着妻子问：那，那你呢？  
夫人却不看他，只是盯着面前的画，淡淡地说：家里的根基在北平，北平不能没有人。我留在这里。  
袁山愣了半天，生气道：说来说去，你是要自己留在这里？为了什么？为了那个戏子吗？  
夫人不搭理他，袁山怒火更甚：我不同意！我才是一家之主！我去哪，你去哪，我们两不能分开！  
夫人总算抬起头看着他，眼里却带了点嘲弄：二爷当然是一家之主。只是成天干的事都不着调，家里人对你也不太放心，这次产业置换后，经过众人同意，股权都在我这里。  
袁山张开嘴，没说出话。  
夫人接着说：至于昨晚...我并没有做对不起你之事。倒是你大惊小怪，拘了唱戏的名角不让人走，传出去袁家的名声还要不要了？ 这些小事就不说了，我不想逼你，希望你好好想想。  
袁山听着夫人说的话颇为耳熟，突然记起这是刚才自己威胁她的话，此刻自己却无话可说，只有满心惊痛地瞪着对方。他一咬牙，转身出了门。

遥闻-8  
袁山在回廊里遇到了张叶晚。  
他两从小一起长大，叶晚在袁府呆的时间比在自己家还多。昨晚闹了半夜，她惯例留宿。  
起床没多久的张叶晚刚刚听小家人汇报，说花园里今冬第一株蟹爪兰开花了，正赶着去赏花，遇到了步履摇晃的表哥。  
她忍不住打趣唱道：你到此就该把城进，为什么犹疑不定、进退两难，为的是何情？  
袁山没有回应，挥挥手就往前走。  
张叶晚有点纳闷，空城计素来为二哥所喜，要换平常，他早就开口回唱了。  
细看袁山脸色苍白，眉宇颓废，她问道：哥，你怎么啦？  
袁山眼神飘忽，没头没脑地说：你喜欢美国吗？  
叶晚愣住了，她不知道二哥这是唱的哪一出。  
袁山却摇摇头走了。

张叶晚莫名其妙地走到花园，越想越不对劲，这样的袁山太反常。她派人去找二管家，想打听到底发生了什么事。  
等了半天，二管家才一溜小跑地进了花园。听完小姐的问话，他却是支支吾吾打哈哈，直到张叶晚怒了，拿主子身份压人，才犹犹豫豫地说，可能和夫人有关系。  
张叶晚说：能让二哥大半夜生气，再一大早跟丢了魂一样，除了嫂子，别人也没这本事。是二哥跟嫂子吵架了？  
二管家吞吞吐吐地说：小的也不知道到底是什么回事。昨晚二爷登台唱戏的时候还开开心心的，后来不知怎的就生气了，关了一个戏子，折腾了大半夜。  
张叶晚想了想，皱眉道：这怎么还扯上其他人了？二哥抓了哪个戏子？是昨儿唱夜奔的武生？  
二管家说：不是，是吉庆班的李素琴。  
张叶晚奇道：那不是个唱青衣的女子吗？她能和嫂子扯上什么关系？  
二管家说：可是呢，我们也摸不着头脑。可二爷今儿一早又派我们去查那个戏子的背景，我好不容易查了个头绪，回来想着报给二爷，他却把自己关屋里，谁也不见了。  
张叶晚问：你查到什么了？  
二管家回说：我偷偷盘问过夫人那边的家丁，听说那个李素琴给夫人送了一幅画，夫人甚是看重。我去吉庆班盘查了，那画多半是出自她们戏班子附近一家叫青缘轩的画店。我猜，保不齐那个画店老板癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉，托那个戏子传画寄情。  
张叶晚勃然大怒：那个画店老板是吃了豹子胆了？  
二管家忙上前说：小姐息怒，这也是我自己个猜的。我想着，把那个开画店的抓回来审审，但二爷现在不露面，我也不敢贸然行事。  
张叶晚冷笑道：跟我二哥过不去，就是跟我过不去。你也不用等二哥示下了，我跟你去那个画店抓人。  
二管家面露难色，张叶晚一瞪眼，他没敢多话，叫了几个家丁跟着大小姐出了门。

张叶晚的车开到青缘轩，没下车就看到画店门口围了一圈穿黑制服的人，她转头扫了一眼二管家。二管家讨好地说：小的提前给橘子里打了招呼，毕竟现在时局乱，我们下人无所谓，小姐您可不能出什么岔子。  
张叶晚挑挑眉，小家丁忙着为她打开了车门。  
点头哈腰的巡警们忙着开路，趾高气扬的家人们前簇后拥，张叶晚走进了店堂。  
巡警正在盘问店里的人，一个小姑娘在争辩着什么，另一个背对门的男人好像劝架一样在把小姑娘往旁边拉。  
张叶晚进门的动静太大，所有人都被吸引了注意力，那个男的也转过了身。

小姑娘还在不服气地嚷嚷；巡警在威胁要封店；家丁们在打量画店；二管家亲自去给张叶晚搬了椅子，用手绢擦拭了，要请大小姐坐下。  
张叶晚却没有动。  
小小的空间里，所有的喧哗仿佛都消失了，她静静地看着对面同样怔住了的男子。

吕志宏的上级曾经评价他“临危不惧，因时而变，是个优秀的地 下D员”，此刻他的表现却不太对得起领导的称赞。  
他刚才在店里练习画作，突然冲进一堆狗腿子，气势汹汹地要封店。他心下惊慌，生怕是自己身份暴露了，正在寻思要怎么应对，袁府的家人们进了门。  
和张叶晚打了个对面，吕志宏就傻了，呆若木鸡地立了半天，都没有想出个对策。  
好不容易回过神来，吕志宏勉强笑着招呼：张小姐，你...你怎么到这来了？  
他这话一出，巡警和家丁们都愣了愣，吕薇薇也傻了：吕大哥，你认识她？她是谁？  
吕志宏一时没接上话，张叶晚倒是不慌不忙地开了口：怎么，这会你又姓吕了？  
吕薇薇纳闷地说：吕大哥一直都姓吕啊。  
张叶晚冷哼了一声，慢慢坐在二管家擦得锃亮的椅子上，盯着吕志宏说道：不管你是谁，胆子是够大的。我们府上的人你都敢动心思？  
吕志宏会错了意，尴尬地笑着说：张小姐，那个...我虽有仰慕之意，却丝毫不敢有冒犯的心思。  
旁边的二管家不等张叶晚开口，上前怒斥道：仰慕？你不撒泡尿照照自己，就好意思说仰慕？  
他转头弯下身子对张叶晚低声说：小姐，看来我猜的没错，这人果然借画传情，妄想高攀夫人。  
张叶晚深吸了一口气，对吕志宏说：没想到你还会画画，真是人才啊。  
吕志宏没听清二管家嘀咕什么，见张叶晚提画，有点不好意思地说：画画我不行，还在学，还在学。  
旁边的巡长讨好地凑上来说：报告小姐，我们进屋的时候这小子就在画画。  
吕志宏面色微红，悄悄往画案的方向挪：我这是在瞎练笔。  
他想收起画案上摊开的画卷，却引起了张叶晚的好奇。  
她扫了一眼二管家，二管家立马心领神会地上前取走了画，送到张叶晚面前。  
吕志宏被两个家丁拉住了，只能眼睁睁看着自己的练习之作被抢走。  
张叶晚看着眼前的画，脱口而出：你画的这是什么啊，真难看！  
吕志宏脸更红了，勉强为自己辩护：我...我这是用了西洋印象派的技法。  
凑上前看画的二管家嗤笑道：您蒙谁呢？看您画的这玩意，三分像人，七分像鬼。眼睛大的跟狗眼睛似的，头发像羊粪蛋。别说，衣服倒有点西洋派头，不过，那是像西餐厅的黄黑方格子桌布！  
张叶晚初看之下，觉得凭借这种画，想让擅长丹青的嫂子另眼相待怕是不太可能。再听二管家绘声绘色的描述，觉得这画中人的衣服倒有点眼熟，再细细一看，这发式也似曾相识...

张叶晚不说话了。  
吕志宏看她先是蹙眉，再脸色微红，想她多半是猜到了自己画的就是她，还把她画得这么难看...  
吕志宏也说不出话了。

二管家看自家小姐面色诡异，猜着她还在生气，继续嘲笑道：就凭你这种画，还敢开画店？倒贴钱也没人要吧？  
吕薇薇忍不住了：我们老板是宋姐姐，她画的可好了，有的是人排着队买呢。

张叶晚和二管家都愣住了。  
二管家迟疑地问道：你们老板，是个女的？  
吕薇薇一扬头：女的怎么了？女的就不能是画家了？  
张叶晚皱眉看了一眼二管家，二管家低头小声说：小姐，都怪底下人没说清楚，我也不知道这个画店老板是个女的啊。  
张叶晚没答话，二管家上下打量了一下吕志宏，接着低声说：但这小子刚才亲口承认他对咱府上的人有仰慕之意。看他长得人模狗样的，搞不好...夫人看中的不是他的画，是他这张脸？

张叶晚咳嗽了一声，说：屋子里人太多了，你让巡警都出去。  
二管家听话地把巡警们都赶出了门，一直和巡警不对付的吕薇薇也被拉扯出去了。  
等二管家回头听小姐示下时，却听张叶晚说：你们也出去。  
二管家一头雾水，但还是带着家丁谨遵吩咐退出了门。他生怕出乱子，紧紧贴着门口站着，盯着店里的动静。

吕志宏看张叶晚手里还拿着那副画，挠挠头说：那个，我还在学，以后...以后，我会画一幅真正像样的画的。  
张叶晚直直地看着吕志宏说：你刚才说，对谁有仰慕之意？  
吕志宏更结巴了：我，我，我说的是，那个......那个，画里的人。  
张叶晚笑了：你也好意思说自己画的这是个人。  
吕志宏终于回了神，说话也利索些了：不是人...难道是天上的仙女？  
张叶晚低了头，继续笑。  
吕志宏也低了头笑。  
过了一会儿，张叶晚说：这会儿，你又像潘天雨了，还是这么能言会道。  
吕志宏不笑了，张了口却不知道说什么。

却听门外一阵喧哗，二管家冲了进来，对张叶晚说：小姐不好了，彭叔来了。  
张叶晚皱了皱眉。彭叔是夫人陪嫁过来的老家人，算是夫人的心腹。袁府没人敢招惹他，别说二管家，大管家见了彭叔也得小心招呼。  
彭叔也带来了一拨人，此刻他把随员都留在了门外，自己走进画店，先走到张叶晚面前，不卑不亢地行了礼。  
张叶晚不知道他的来意，皱眉点点头。  
彭叔恭敬地说：夫人明天安排了家宴，在北平的亲戚都请到了。小姐是自家人，还得您在府里帮忙张罗，因此夫人特派我来接您回家。  
张叶晚不知道嫂子葫芦里卖的什么药，但彭叔的面子不便驳，含糊应了。  
二管家有些畏缩，躲在张叶晚身后。彭叔却毫不客气地看着他说：小姐早饭都没吃，就被你们这伙人拉出府。回头要有什么不是，你吃不了兜着走。  
二管家不敢分辨，低头说是小的考虑不周，这就和彭叔您一起送小姐回府。

张叶晚看了一眼吕志宏，却见他若有所思地盯着彭叔，想来是被这老头的阵仗惊到了。  
彭叔也注意到了他，走过去问道：你是画店的老板？  
吕志宏说道：我是掌柜的，我们老板这会不在。  
彭叔接着问：你们老板去哪了？   
吕志宏小心地说：老板去隔壁胡同的戏班子找朋友去了。  
二管家插话道：瞎说，吉庆班的戏子现在还扣在我们府上呢。  
张叶晚面色不善地扫了他一眼，二管家低下了头，没再吱声。  
吕志宏目光闪动，说道：那我们老板可能就是去等朋友了。听这位管家的意思，吉庆班开罪了府上？  
彭叔哼了一声，没有答话。他背对张叶晚，大小姐看不到他的表情，却看得到吕志宏眉头一蹙。她怕彭叔为难吕志宏，忙着说：彭叔，我们回去吧。  
彭叔转身恭敬地弯了身子：小姐说的是，夫人还在等您呢。

吕志宏看张叶晚手里攥着那副乱七八糟的画起身要走，郝然地说：那个，那副画。  
张叶晚瞅了他一眼，说道：我买了。  
吕志宏愣了一下，说：这个不卖。  
张叶晚眯了眼看着他，二管家忙上前说：我们小姐要买，谁敢不卖！  
吕志宏笑了笑，说：你喜欢的话，我送给你。只是，这幅实在送不出手，以后画了好的，再请小姐指教。  
张叶晚笑了笑，把画扔回到了画案上，转身离开。

彭叔走之前和巡长低声说了几句话，刚才还在和吕薇薇拉扯的巡警被小头目吆喝着散了。  
吕薇薇回到店堂，还没和吕志宏抱怨几句，却见掌柜的烧了刚才练习的画，换了衣服，准备出门。  
她生气地说：吕大哥，今早刚闹了这莫名其妙的一出，现在宋姐还没回来，你又要溜？  
吕志宏一脸严肃地说：于班主和素琴出事了，这事可能还牵扯到竹音，我得去找她。你先在店里应付着吧。  
吕薇薇纳闷地问：刚才那个二狗子只说吉庆班的人被袁府扣了，关宋姐什么事？  
吕志宏含糊地说：以后你就知道了。

他认识彭叔，几年前彭府帮忙去日本人手里捞竹音，就是彭叔出的面。  
但今天彭叔显然不想让袁府的人看出来两人之前相识，只是使了个眼色，又话里话外点了吕志宏几句。  
虽然还不知道是什么情况，但吕志宏估摸不是啥好事。  
他着急出门，走了两步又折回画店，在吕薇薇惊诧的目光中把张叶晚刚才坐过的椅子搬回了自己屋，再匆忙离开。

遥闻素琴奏竹音-9  
吕志宏赶到了吉庆班。  
果然，竹音正在院子里兜圈，看见他还蛮诧异：你怎么也过来了？又留薇薇一个人看店？  
老吕严肃地说：于老板和素琴出事了。  
竹音惊问原因。  
老吕简单地说了刚才的事，并强调彭叔也来了，竹音听完皱起了眉。  
吕志宏说自己会去打探消息，竹音问你怎能进袁府。  
老吕说找朋友托关系，总得试试。  
竹音想了想说：我去趟报社。  
吕志宏说老周是认识不少人，但袁府高门深户，未必找得着管事的，不过多一条路子也好。

袁府，彭叔疾步走进竹里馆。  
夫人正在房里来回走动，听彭叔说竹音平安后方松了一口气；听闻吕志宏和张叶晚似有古怪的交情时笑了笑；得知竹音一早就奔去了吉庆班，又微微皱了眉头。  
彭叔看夫人面色不善，静静侍立一旁，不再多言。  
夫人沉默良久后，询问彭叔在美国投资的股份办理的怎样了。  
彭叔说还有几份文件，需要二爷亲自签署。  
夫人挑眉道，我一会和他交涉。

此时小女仆报，大管家来了。  
夫人和彭叔对视一眼，点了点头。  
大管家走进屋，先跟夫人见了礼，再向彭叔打了招呼。他小心翼翼地捧着一个小盒子，双手呈到夫人面前，恭恭敬敬地说：二爷特命我把他的私印交付夫人，说最近家里家外的事务繁多，只能是夫人多费心了。  
夫人没说什么，彭叔接了印，向大管家道了辛苦。  
大管家走后，彭叔说：二爷可是难得，这是把自己的身家性命都托付给小姐了。  
他看着夫人长大，当面叫惯了小姐，进袁府多年也未改口。  
夫人不说话，彭叔陪着小心，继续说道：听说昨儿晚上，二爷闹脾气，都走到小姐门口了，怕打扰小姐休息，又自己个憋着气回屋了。  
夫人还是不说话，彭叔也不再开口，屋里又陷入了沉默。

却听门外有动静，一个小男孩跑进了屋。  
彭叔忙上前说：少爷慢点，小心摔着。  
小男孩不理会彭叔，径直跑到夫人面前：妈妈，妈妈，你是不是不要我了？  
夫人蹲下身说：你永远是妈妈的宝贝，妈妈怎么能不要你？  
小男孩眨着眼说：可是爸爸说，你不跟我们走。  
夫人语塞，摸摸儿子的头，说：让彭爷爷带你去花园玩。  
孩子不想走，被彭叔连哄带骗地拉出了屋。

夫人在竹里馆静坐了一会，起身去了袁山的院子。  
袁二爷没有在卧室，没有找琴师陪着吊嗓子，也没有在花房伺候他的宝贝兰花。小家丁引着夫人走到了鸽棚前。  
袁山盯着鸽把式给鸽子洗澡，看到夫人后，没精打采地点了点头。  
夫人说我有事和你说。  
袁山嘱咐鸽把式，等着他回来再放鸽子，跟着夫人走进了堂屋。  
夫人说什么时候了，你还有这许多闲情逸致。  
袁山淡淡地说，我是个无用的人，也干不了正事。  
夫人说你倒是很有自知之明。  
袁山说：我帮不了你，但也不想讨你的嫌。  
夫人看他眉宇间尽是颓唐之色，叹了口气，说：我何时嫌弃过你？  
袁山冷笑道：你从来没有正眼看过我。  
夫人正欲说话，被袁山拦住，他看着夫人，慢慢说：你心里，没有我。  
夫人看他一脸痛不欲生，一时说不出话。  
袁山退后，弯了身子，缓缓坐下说：其实，我从一开始就知道。但是...但是，我心里有你。我想着我们要在一起一辈子呢，这么长时间，怎么着，我也能让你知道我的心意，也许，就打动了你。  
夫人看他垂了头，绞着手指，心中一动。  
这个平日里开朗温和的男人蜷成了一个孩子的姿态，而他对自己的眷念依赖，也确实如孩童般纯挚。  
夫人突然觉得这人不像丈夫，倒像另一个儿子。  
她走到他的椅子前，轻轻抚摸他的头发，看他抬头看自己，目光里有怯生生的希望。  
夫人咬了咬唇，说：我陪你们去台湾。

家丁们看到二爷满脸欢喜地进了花园，一叠声地叫二管家去账房取加厚的封包。  
直到看见呆立在畅音阁前的于班主，二爷才收起了喜色，有些惭愧地说：于兄，昨夜是我鲁莽了。  
于班主不说话，就要跪下，袁山慌忙伸手去扶，却被于韵拦住。  
跪的笔直的于韵，恭敬地说：二爷是何等尊贵的人物。平日里您谦和有礼，惯坏了我们这些戏子，一时有失了礼数的地方，望您贵人高量，宽容则个。  
袁山的手仍搀着于韵，口里忙乱地嘱咐家人放了素琴，再接着给于韵赔不是。  
于韵不答话，也不起身，直到两个女仆扶了素琴到面前，才站起来接住一脸苍白的她。  
袁山看到摇摇欲坠的素琴，也是一惊。二管家近前低声说：昨个儿天寒，耳房没火，李老板身子弱，大概是着凉了。  
袁山叫人请大夫，素琴却看着于韵摇摇头。  
于韵转身行礼道：望二爷开恩，许我们离开尊府。  
袁山说：于兄，这件事是我不地道，好歹给我个补救的机会。李老板现在怕是不方便走动。  
于韵面色寒如冰霜，冷冷说道：我们下九流的人物，素日里没看清自己的身份。我忘记了，袁二爷，您是一位爷。这一遭学了礼，不敢再跟您瞎攀扯情分。  
袁山急了：我错了，我不对，我赔罪。于兄，你我多年相交，你还不能宽恕我一次？咱说好的野猪林还没串呢。  
于韵不再答话，拒绝了女仆的搀扶，竟是自己背起了素琴，慢慢走出花园。  
袁山拦不住，只有怔怔地看着他离开。

遥闻素琴奏竹音-10  
素琴刚出袁府就昏迷不醒，于韵直接把她送到了医院。  
竹音闻讯赶来，看着病床上挂着吊瓶的素琴，眼中满满是疼惜。

于韵本就眉头紧锁，看到竹音，脸色更黑。  
竹音已经问过吉庆班的小徒弟，大概知道了事情的经过，此刻开口只问了素琴的身体情况。  
于韵说大夫说了，这是风寒犯肺，还引发了心血管的并发症。  
他看竹音拉了椅子到床边坐下，吸了吸鼻子，说道：素琴这里我来看护，你还是回去吧。要是袁府再来纠缠不清，你在这儿只会更麻烦。  
竹音面无表情地看着于韵说：你徒弟托我给你捎句话：他师娘担心你，一宿没睡。  
于韵张张嘴没说出来话，转身走出了病房。

吊瓶里的针水打完了。小护士拔针后，说病人出了很多虚汗，让家属清理一下。  
竹音出门买了毛巾脸盆，打了水回病房，给尚未清醒的素琴擦洗身子。  
宽衣的时候，一个小东西从素琴衣服里掉了出来，滚到了地板上。  
竹音先忙完擦洗的活，给素琴盖好了被子，再去捡刚才跌落的物件。

她从地板上拾起那支竹簪时，呆了半天。  
直到护士再次进屋给病人量体温，竹音才缓过神来，默默捏着竹簪在素琴床边坐下。  
天冷，窗只开了一条缝，屋子里弥漫着酒精和药水的味道。  
临床的老太太饱受病痛折磨，大口喘息，不时呻吟着；睡在门口的小姑娘在和妈妈撒娇；隔壁房有一对夫妻在吵架；  
在这片嘈杂中，竹音盯着手里的簪子，恍若老僧入定。

嘈杂声还在继续，但变了调。  
是拉洋片的说唱声，打十番的箫管锣鼓，说相声的跟唱京剧的比着嗓子，间杂着叫卖各种小吃的拉客声，是多年前的天桥。  
“酒旗戏鼓天桥市，多少游人不忆家”。

竹音非常熟悉天桥。  
生性喜静的她，每次去这出了名的热闹地儿，都是被另一个人拽去的。那时，那个人还不是袁夫人，只是她的媛姐姐。  
媛姐姐喜欢热闹，俚俗的天桥八怪，她都看得津津有味，还能高高兴兴地给人鼓掌叫好。  
那天她拉了竹音去看云里飞的滑稽京戏，为了行走方便，两人都穿了男装。天桥永远人潮如海，往戏台挤的时候，竹音不小心撞到了别人。  
她低头道歉，被踩到的女子却说：这位小哥是故意的吧？  
竹音傻眼了，忙不迭地解释自己是无心的。  
那女子却来劲了，明明只被撞到了发髻，硬说自己的发簪也被撞坏了。她身边的两个女伴也帮腔拉住竹音不让走。  
少年时代的竹音本就不是个有耐性的，觉得自己遇到碰瓷的了，眉一横就要硬走。  
被撞到的女子倒是不怒反笑，说小哥原来是个直性子，我不要你赔钱的。  
竹音问那你要干什么？  
旁边的女人插嘴道，她是看你生得俊，要干你。  
竹音先一愣，然后就在几个女子的哄笑声中红了脸。  
那女子笑得更加放肆，往竹音手里塞了一张片子，说我住在胭脂胡同，小哥闲了只管过来解闷。  
那片子在竹音手里变成了烫手的山芋，扔也不是，拿也不是。  
那女子变本加厉，身子紧紧挨着竹音，擦得鲜红的嘴唇贴着竹音耳边说：别人来要出钱，小哥你来了，我一文钱都不要的。  
竹音转身逃避，那女子却不退后，竟是用自己的唇生生在竹音脸颊上划下了一道红痕，还借机往竹音怀里钻。  
竹音被她乘势搂住，呆了几秒，才挣脱出来。  
却见那女子和同伴咬了几句耳朵，笑得更妩媚了：原来我看走眼了，不是小哥，是个大妹妹。看这小脸红的，还是个雏儿吧？要不要姐姐教教你，怎生和人亲近？  
竹音向来口拙，有心呲儿这不要脸的女人几句，却不知道说什么好，只得懊恼地看向不远处的媛姐姐。刚刚还一副看戏姿态的她此刻已经收了笑容，走到竹音身边，扒拉开挽住竹音胳膊的女子，淡淡地说：别缠着她。  
那女子颇不服气地说：这还来了抱不平的了？  
她的女伴则笑得花枝招展：这个小哥也生的好模样，要不一起认识认识，交个朋友？  
媛姐姐不动声色，甩出了一支簪子：拿着这个，快滚。  
几个女子本还想争辩几句，却发现那支簪子是宝华楼的足金簪，再看这位稍年长的公子气度非凡。人精一样的女人们明白面前之人非富即贵，不是自己可招惹的，默默走开了。  
竹音傻乎乎地看着那几人的背影，再转身，发现身边人已经拉下了脸：怎么，舍不得了？  
竹音皱眉说：什么舍不得，巴之不得！总算走了，她们都是什么人啊？  
媛姐姐淡淡说：天桥北边就是八大胡同，这些都是烟花女子。  
竹音讷讷道：难怪她们这么...这么...  
她本不善言辞，“这么”了几句，也想不出来怎么形容。  
媛姐姐突然笑得很奇怪，问道：怎么样呢？  
竹音边想边说：长得倒是挺好看的......就是油嘴滑舌的，动不动往人身上凑，还有......  
她的话还没说完，媛姐姐突然不笑了，扔下她就往前走。  
竹音追上去，却见媛姐姐板着脸只顾走，平日里她喜欢的杂耍魔术把戏，此刻都一概不理。出了天桥，媛姐姐自顾自坐上街口一直候着的车，吩咐司机开车走了，把竹音一人撂在了三角市场门口。  
竹音愣了好一半天，觉得自己真是个傻子。

第二天的画室里，媛姐姐见到竹音仍是没好脸。  
竹音认真作画，临摹郑板桥的竹石图。  
媛姐姐不断挑刺，把竹音的画批的一无是处，竹音不急不缓地按着她说的改。  
后来媛姐姐烦了，把笔一扔就要走，却被竹音拦住了。  
媛姐姐看着竹音，竹音不说话，手伸到两人中间，摊开，掌心里躺着一支竹簪。  
媛姐姐面色稍缓，拈起簪子挑眉问道：这是你赔我的？  
竹音说这是我自己做的，绿色，是你的名字。竹子，是我的名字。  
媛姐姐斜她一眼说，长本事了，行了，我收下了。  
竹音又说我今天的画已经画完了，你不题词吗？  
媛姐姐嗤笑道：练习之作，题什么词？  
竹音说我临的是郑燮的画，你就帮我题他的竹石诗。  
媛姐姐看她一脸认真，也收了戏谑之色，提笔写下：  
咬定青山不放松，立根原在破岩中。  
千磨万击还坚劲，任尔东西南北风。

旁边站着的竹音静静说：我是竹子，你就是我的青山。  
媛姐姐的腕斜了一下，最后一个风字有些飘。  
竹音继续说：我认定你了，不管什么风都吹不跑的，你放心。  
媛姐姐转头，似笑非笑地说：板桥诗曰“咬定”，你知道怎么咬一个人吗？  
竹音愣住了，瞪大了眼，却看见对面人的脸越来越近，听她轻轻说“我教你”。

后来媛姐姐一次都没有戴过那支簪子，竹音问起，她还满脸嫌弃地说做工粗糙。  
没有想到多年以后，会再次看到它。

陷入沉思的竹音没有注意到素琴是什么时候醒来的，所以突然对上素琴目光的时候，她有些惊慌，仿佛被窥探到了见不得人的秘密。  
素琴虽然身体虚弱，精神状态还好，她看着竹音手里的簪子，不说话。  
竹音尴尬地说：我，我刚才帮你擦洗，这个掉出来了。  
素琴说：你认识它？  
竹音把簪子放在床头的小柜上，问素琴：你饿不饿？我刚托护士买了粥。  
素琴定定看着竹音，说：这次我看到她了，你不关心吗？  
竹音的目光不再闪躲，轻轻说：我现在关心的是，怎样才能让你早点康复。  
素琴不再说话，竹音起身说我去给你端粥。

素琴实在没有胃口，勉强吃了几口粥，就放下了勺。  
竹音好说歹说，半喂半哄地让她又吃了半碗。  
素琴看着竹音细心地吹凉勺里的粥，轻轻笑道：没想到你还挺会照顾人。  
竹音也笑了：那以后都让我照顾你吧？  
素琴说：别，还是让戏班里的人轮替着来吧，不能可着你宋老板一个人使唤。  
竹音不笑了，认真地说：我说的以后，是余生。  
素琴愣住了，盯着竹音没有说出来话。

周云寿走进病房的时候，正撞上她两隔着粥碗对视。  
老周向来嘴快：哟，昨儿晚上演拷红，今儿演探病？你们这戏顺序不对啊。  
素琴想说什么，张口却呛到了，咳嗽不止。  
竹音忙着给她擦拭，顺便对老周翻了个白眼。  
老周倒是不在意，放下手中的几个袋子，说：于老板收拾了李老板住院的东西，特地交代我送过来的。

素琴看着竹音把东西从袋子里拿出，一一放到床头的柜子里。  
衣物，梳洗用具件件齐全不说，于韵还在袋子里放了素琴练习新剧的工尺谱，她近日看的张恨水的小说，她爱吃的糖炒栗子。  
周云寿抱怨难怪袋子那么沉，原来塞了这许多东西。  
竹音低声说于兄是个有心人。  
素琴闭了眼说自己头疼。  
竹音给她盖好被子，说你休息一会吧，我送老周出门。

遥闻素琴奏竹音-11-上  
次日清晨，竹里馆的书案上和往日一样放好了当天的北平日报。小女仆待夫人坐下后，送上热茶，静静退到了屋角。  
她看着夫人漫不经心地展开报纸，扫了几眼后却面色大变。  
小女仆从未见过自家夫人这样丰富的表情：她先是突然挺直了身子，睁圆了眼睛，好像很惊奇；然后紧紧皱起眉头，似乎在担心什么；最后嘴角却又上扬了一下，似笑非笑。  
夫人站起身，在屋里走来走去。  
小女仆还在琢磨夫人的心思，却见夫人站住了，吩咐自己去请董小姐。

董映卿正在和张叶晚嘀咕。  
两人从下人口中套到了话，知道今晚的家宴，多半是夫人要安排家中各人的前程。她两都不想离开北平，但又都料到此番怕是难由着自己的性子来，此刻正愁眉相对。  
张叶晚问道：都这会了，你别不承认了。你是不是有如意郎君在北平，所以不想走？  
董映卿叹气：我是有心上人在这里，但是...我找不到她，我连她的名字都不知道。  
张叶晚好奇地说：名字都不知道就喜欢上了？  
董映卿皱眉道：别说我了，你呢？你看上谁了？叫什么名字？  
张叶晚也皱了眉头：我倒是知道他的好几个名字......但也不知道有没有哪个是真的。

等董映卿被女仆引进竹里馆后，她看着一脸严肃的小姨，心底暗暗打鼓。  
袁夫人支开下人，开门见山地说：你什么时候去巴黎？  
董映卿心下哀嚎果然躲不过，嘴里支支吾吾地应付。  
袁夫人却没有耐心和她周旋，放下刚才捏在手里的报纸，说道：看看新闻，南京和延安剑拔弩张，现在北平形势紧张。我已经让人帮你预定机票了，下月就走。  
董映卿白了脸，她对自己雷厉风行的小姨一直是又爱又怕，此刻想反驳却不知该如何开口。  
袁夫人倒是一脸淡然：我定的不只一张票。  
董映卿愣愣地问：叶晚也去巴黎？  
袁夫人没有接她的话，却握住了她的手，看着她的眼睛问：你一直不愿离开北平，是因为有牵挂的人吧？  
董映卿刚才惨白的脸转成了红色，咬着唇点了头。  
袁夫人继续说：北平现在岌岌可危，这仗一旦打起来，炮弹不长眼，不是闹着玩的。这几年，你一直不愿谈及婚姻，我猜你已有心上人，只是他非富非贵，你怕家里不同意，才一直遮遮掩掩。此刻兵临城下，活着最重要。我帮他也定了机票，你可以带他去法国。能否说服你的父兄同意亲事，那是后话。  
袁夫人说完，看董映卿满脸惊愕，怀疑地问：我猜错了？  
董映卿先点头，又摇头，挣脱了小姨的手，起身推开窗，吸入了两口初冬冰冷的空气，再转身说：小姨，这事说来话长......我其实一直想对你说，却不知道怎么开口。你能周到地为我多订一张机票，我很感谢你的好意，但是...

董映卿一咬牙，交代了五年前遇到周云寿的事。  
她想好了，随便小姨使什么招，质问、批评或者百般阻拦，自己总是咬死只要那个人。  
但袁夫人什么都没有说，叫下人来换了一趟茶，然后陷入沉思。  
董映卿惴惴不安地想这怕是暴风雨前的平静。

过了好半天，袁夫人终于开口了：难怪你一毕业就要回国。说起来，你回北平也快一年了，就没有找过这个人？  
董映卿说：我去过那个胡同，那里已经没有画店了。我敲门问了每一户邻居，有一个老太太记得，画店搬家的时候，那个叫老周的来帮过忙。所以我知道，日本人没能杀她，她一定还活着。只是，那个老太太除了知道她姓周，就啥也不知道了。等我再去时，老太太也去世了，一点线索都没了。  
袁夫人说：你出国呆了四年，回来从中学老师变成大学老师。她就有心找你，大概也找不到。  
董映卿一想确实如此，却听袁夫人说：你其实可以尝试其他的办法，比如登报。听你的描述，这人也是个文化人，在各大报纸上登寻人启事，你董安娜去找周娜拉，全世界的人看不懂，她应该也能看懂，没准也就能续上这段缘分。  
董映卿先责怪自己没想到这招，再一想，总觉得有哪不对，她诧异地说：小姨，她是女的。  
袁夫人平静地说：这个你刚才已经说过了。  
董映卿皱眉说：我喜欢了一个女的，我决定这一辈子都喜欢她。  
袁夫人波澜不惊地说：这个你虽然没有明说，我不傻，也听得出来。  
董映卿怀疑地问：你就不奇怪吗？你不打算阻拦我吗？  
袁夫人脸上终于有了一点变化，她微微笑道：我确实有点奇怪。是否阻拦你，我还没想好。不过，我有一件事，正好要你帮我去做。

董映卿搞不清小姨的玄机，却见她捡起了刚才扔在桌上的北平日报，翻到了广告页，说：你帮我去见一个人。  
董映卿满肚子的问号还没有发完，被迫看向报纸。  
袁夫人手里指着的是一则唱片交换的广告，有一个叫绿竹的人求周璇的《凤凰于飞》和《鸾凤和鸣》，用王人美的《渔光曲》交换，有意者可于公历十一月二十三日上午九时在天桥电影院门口见面。  
董映卿虽不算歌迷，也知道王人美的《渔光曲》热销多年，而周旋那两张唱片则不太常见。用稀缺版换大路货的事，真正收藏唱片的人干不出来，看来这是小姨熟悉的人登的暗号。  
她暗想，难怪小姨想得出让自己登报找人的主意。

袁夫人说：她约的时间是明天，但明天上午我已经预约了公证人见面，要处理家里的一些事。所以，你代我去见她吧。  
董映卿皱眉问道：他是谁？我见面说什么？做什么？  
袁夫人淡淡笑道：你有自己心心念念的“安娜”，就不许别人有个牵挂了？  
她顿了顿，没有理会董映卿的一脸愕然，继续说：我让人定了四张下个月去巴黎的机票，除了你和你心上人的，有一张是给她的。她素来习画，我已经请两位知名画家写了推荐信，也托了在巴黎的熟人，可以让她去巴黎国立美术学院继续深造。我要你做的事，是告诉她这个安排，然后陪她一起去法国，以后也要对她多加照顾。  
董映卿还没反应过来，愣愣地说：他是个画家？也是你老师的弟子？是你师兄？还是....师弟？  
袁夫人看着不开窍的董映卿皱了皱眉头，说：她是女的，叫竹音。她没有正式拜过师，但确实和我一起学画多年。

董映卿觉得今天真是神奇的一天，自己对小姨坦白，和小姨对自己交底，她搞不清这两件事到底哪个更震撼。  
此刻她还没从震惊中恢复过来，傻傻地问：四张机票，还有一张给谁？  
袁夫人说：袁山行事鲁莽，前儿得罪了一位名角儿，刚好是竹音的朋友。你明儿转告竹音，袁山对不住她朋友，此番正好请她朋友一起去欧洲散散心，养养病，一切费用都由袁府承担。

接连而来的信息炸的董映卿有点头疼，只知道小姨的运筹帷幄是一点没变，自己都无法反驳，只能顺着她的意思行事。  
她晕晕乎乎地被小姨赶出书房，想了半天，突然觉得不对。

晚宴的时候，董映卿看着袁山结结巴巴地说着家族里各人的前程安排，心里明白这全是小姨的意思。  
晚宴散后，她截住了要离席的袁夫人，说自己有事，硬把小姨拉进了花园。

袁夫人有点诧异地问：还有什么事？  
董映卿盯着对方问：如果你要我见的那个人，真的那么重要，为什么你自己不去见她？公证人是为你办事的，什么时候见都可以。  
袁夫人沉默了，走到一株腊梅树前，闭上眼，似乎在细品腊梅的香气。  
董映卿在她身后继续说：你让她去法国，你自己跟袁二爷去台湾？这就是你的安排？  
袁夫人开口了：记得下午我对你说过的话吗？人活着最重要，活下来，希望总是有的。   
董映卿觉得腊梅的香过于浓烈，心底有些厌烦，她看着小姨的侧脸，执着地追问：你为什么不自己对她说？  
袁夫人转头扫了她一眼，说让你办个事，怎么那么多废话。  
董映卿说：我没有料到，居然在小姨这里看到涅托奇卡的剧情。  
袁夫人愣住了：什么卡？  
董映卿笑了：陀思妥耶夫斯基的《涅托奇卡·涅兹万诺娃》，一位孤女和一位公爵家小郡主的故事。  
袁夫人仍然没明白。  
董映卿笑得更贼了些：两个小女孩的爱情故事。  
袁夫人皱了皱眉：你受洋人影响太深了，动不动就情啊爱啊的。什么司机车夫的，有那时间，看点中国人的东西。  
董映卿不服气：咱们这儿哪有明目张胆写这个的？  
袁夫人轻笑道：那是你孤陋寡闻。怜香伴没听过吗？封三娘没看过吗？浮生六记总读过吧？还有...  
袁夫人住口不言，董映卿已是张大了嘴：小姨啊小姨，没想到你可真是....  
她想了半天，憋着笑说：博闻广识。  
袁夫人不搭理她了，转身要走。  
董映卿连忙拉住小姨的袖子：小姨，你还没说完呢。还有什么？回头我列个书单，好好学习学习。  
袁夫人刚才没说出口的是隔帘花影，因觉此书不雅，所以话到嘴边咽了回去。此刻看董映卿一脸促狭样儿，更不愿继续这个话题，甩开她的手，准备回房。  
董映卿不笑了，认真地问：你应该很久没见她了吧？你不想她吗？  
袁夫人站住了，但没有转身，轻轻叹了口气说：我怕...如果我见到她，就改了主意。  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
注：涅托奇卡，是陀思妥耶夫斯基《涅托奇卡·涅兹万诺娃》里的主人公。  
此书是坑，但是依然强推。第一卷回忆篇是女主和其母亲、继父的往事；第二卷讲述了女主和傲娇小郡主纯洁的友情爱情；第三卷尚迷离，然后.......就坑了。虽然篇幅不长，但确实很精彩，是坑也值得跳一下。

遥闻素琴奏竹音-11-下

董映卿在花园缠着袁夫人追根问底的时候，周云寿又来到了医院。  
她今儿继续受于老板之托，带来了还热着的炒栗子。  
奈何素琴没胃口，看见栗子只是摇了摇头。  
老周见状毫不客气地给自己剥上了栗子，开吃。

素琴精神不好，竹音轻声嘱咐她合眼休息会儿，拉着周云寿出了病房。  
老周满手的栗子壳没来得及扔，埋怨竹音干嘛这么着急忙慌的。  
竹音说昨天让你撤回那则广告，今儿到底还是发出去了？  
老周叹气道：你以为出报纸跟你画画一样啊？说登就登，说撤就撤？你跟我说那会，定稿大样都送到印刷厂了。我昨儿也跟你说了，我只能试试，九成九是撤不回来了。  
竹音说，那明天你帮我去见她。  
老周手里的栗子壳撒了一地：我明天帮你照看素琴还差不多。你那个姐姐身份不一样，我是谁啊？我就去见她，她认识我吗？要惹恼了她，我被拘进橘子，你给我送饭？  
竹音说：你一会去画店，让薇薇带你去我房间，唱片柜最上面有一幅画。明天你带上那幅画作信物，她自然知道你是我朋友。  
周云寿拍拍竹音的脸：姐姐，你是不是开玩笑啊？你费尽心力地约了人，又放人鸽子？好吧，就算我去，我说什么啊？  
竹音抬手擦去她抹在自己脸上的油污，安静地说：你帮我把画给她，告诉她，我很好，希望她也很好。  
老周急了：你脑子被门夹了？这是唱的哪一出？  
竹音说：我昨天要见她，是想找她帮忙救素琴。但是听吉庆班的人说了素琴被为难的事，看来媛....袁夫人和袁二爷之间有些误会，如果此时我再见她，可能会火上浇油。  
老周冷笑道：袁夫人如果要避嫌，自然不会来见你；她若能来见你，说明袁二爷压根奈何不了她。  
竹音说我当初送她的竹簪，被她转赠给素琴了......看来，年少时的那些荒唐念头，她已经全部放下，我也应该过好自己的生活。  
周云寿问什么意思？  
竹音说我很喜欢素琴，我希望可以一直陪伴她。  
老周说如果这样，你不是应该亲自去对袁夫人告别吗？  
竹音低了头，声音也更加低沉：我怕，我见到她，就改了主意...就会说出不该说的话。

周云寿摇摇头，转身离开。  
竹音正打算回病房，发现老周又折回来了。  
竹音愣了一下：你还有东西忘拿了？  
周云寿盯着竹音说：宋老板，反正你和袁夫人都没戏了，那你说什么话都没用。何至于不敢去见她？  
竹音皱眉道：你这人什么都好，就是太聪明。  
老周说忙我可以帮，但你最好说实话。

竹音叹了口气：好吧，我害怕的是......我和她还有戏。  
周云寿笑道：看你刚才不敢看我，就知道肯定有问题。可是，人家都把定情信物插情敌头上送回来了，你两还能有啥戏？流泪眼观流泪眼，断肠人送断肠人？  
竹音摇头道：不是战樊城，而是紫钗记.......  
老周有点蒙：什么意思？  
竹音说当年我问过她，为什么从来不戴我送的竹簪。第一次问，她说做工不好，让我挺不好意思。但后来我细想，那簪子我打磨了大半夜，上色也用心用意，虽不敢说是精品，至少好过一般银楼里的首饰。  
老周笑得很贼: 那是人家舍不得戴，哄你的吧？

竹音说，我那时不明白，有些不忿，追着问她，哪做的不好，我再修。  
她烦了，说这个簪子反正她是不打算戴的。  
我傻了，问为什么。  
她那时正在练字，不说话。  
禁不住我缠，她在纸上写: 欲把竹钗当紫钗，却恐旧人羡新人...

竹音不说话了，老周纳闷：这又是那一出？关紫钗什么事？

竹音闷闷开口：  
那时，我陪她串过紫钗记。  
霍小玉听闻李十郎负心再娶后，曾责备情郎: 你又可知新人髻上钗，会向旧人心上刺？  
她是借了那句话打趣，说我日后还会再找新人。

周云寿翻了个白眼：你这姐姐心眼也忒多了......别说，算的还挺准，你可不是又喜欢上李老板了？  
竹音横了她一眼，没答话。  
老周接着说：那她把簪子给素琴，到底是要成全你和素琴？还是在讽刺你喜新厌旧？  
竹音皱眉道：我不知道...但如今她已为人妻，为人母...听吉庆班的人说，她和袁二爷很是恩爱...我...我不应该再去打扰她。而且，素琴对我确实很重要，我也已对她许了余生。  
老周犯愁道：你让我去对付这么个人，还真是看得起我。

遥闻素琴奏竹音-12  
替竹音赴约的周云寿迟到了，不是故意的。  
她一早去画店取画，被吕志宏截胡了。  
老吕派给老周一个任务，有一个要紧的消息要传达出去。这个情报由于其特殊性，只能传手稿。  
吕志宏要老周带上手稿，明儿跑一趟天津卫，寻一个川菜馆，和那儿的地下同志碰头。  
老周问接头暗号，老吕说你找老板娘，念一句诗“一片丹心向阳开”，如果她回复“两山排闼待涛来”，就是咱们的人了，把东西交给她。然后你的下一步行动，听她指挥。  
周云寿愣了一下：听她指挥？  
吕志宏点点头：我们在天津军统的暗线深海同志突然没了影踪，现在那儿的地下工作缺乏人手，如果组织需要，你可能得留在那儿。报社那边，我来想办法。

周云寿赶到天桥电影院时，距离约定的时间已经过去了十五分钟。  
影院门口三三两两站着些人，可没有一个看起来像竹音的媛姐姐。  
老周有点慌，老宋轻易不求人，好不容易帮她一次忙，要是搞砸了，真说不过去。她把《渔光曲》的唱片举到了胸前，眼睛四处扫视，找寻可能是赴约者的人。  
突然看到有一个姑娘从售票处向自己走来，周云寿寻思，这姑娘长的真好看。仔细一看，还有点眼熟......老周愣住了，这是她找了五年，想了五年，念了五年的人。

当这个人活生生地站在自己面前时，周云寿有瞬间的恍惚，她想自己是不是又做梦了。  
她梦见过她很多次，在日本人的路卡前，在雨中的画店，在报社的办公室，在喧闹的教室，在不知名的小饭店.....梦里的她，大部分时候在笑，偶尔嗔怒，也是藏着笑容的生气，是在等自己去哄的那种小脾气。  
而此刻，这个人柳眉倒竖，泪水已经湿了眼眶，却是之前没有梦见过的。

周云寿还沉浸于自己的思绪中，董映卿已经是梨花带雨。  
她提前几分钟就到了，却一直等不到人。  
她一边埋怨小姨的意中人如此不靠谱，一边溜达到售票处查看今日上映的电影，回过头来，看到有人在影院门口举着唱片。  
董映卿兴奋地跑到面前，却发现这个人是自己盼了五年，等了五年，寻了五年的人。  
而讽刺的是，这个人却是小姨的爱人。

周云寿掐了自己一把，确定没有在做梦之后，伸手给眼前人拭泪。  
董映卿想甩开她的手，却又贪恋这一点温柔，心里暗恨自己不争气，泪水越来越多。  
老周慌了，轻声说：你别哭啊，你要什么，我都给你。  
她不说话还好，此话一出，董映卿抽泣得都上不来气儿了：你能给我什么啊？你都是别人的爱人了。  
周云寿愣住了：爱人？谁的？  
她小声补充：我倒是希望成为你的爱人......

董映卿也愣住了：你不是来接头换唱片的？  
这下换周云寿咆哮了：你真名姓彭？原来你早就和竹音情根深种了？没看出来啊，我一直以为你比我小！！！

两人怒目相视了半天，缓过劲儿来觉得不对，再一核查，原来彼此都是轿子前的吹鼓人----替人张罗.......

老周哭笑不得，看董映卿脸上还有隐隐可见的泪痕，掏出手绢来给对方细细擦拭。  
董映卿看那手绢眼熟，一把夺过，展开后问道：你...你一直带着它？  
周云寿倒是承认地很大方：对，每一天都带着。这可是你送我的定情信物。  
董映卿红了脸：谁送你了？  
老周眼珠一转：那怎么？你还要收回去？  
小董不理她了。

两个人满心都是想说的话，一时倒不知道怎么开口。  
周云寿咳嗽了一下，说我们走走吧。  
董映卿不出声，老周皱了皱眉，还想再问什么，手中却多了一个东西：董映卿把手绢放回了她的手中，却没有抽回手。  
周云寿微微一笑，反手捉住了那人的手。  
手绢绕了老周的手腕一圈后，停留在两人的掌心，她们的十指已牢牢交缠。

1948年的北平入冬虽早，这一天却格外晴朗。  
天空是很淡但很清澈的蓝色。有人在放鸽子，伴着呼呼作响的鸽哨声，一队队掺白杂灰地从行人头顶上划过。  
久别重逢的人有说不完的话，两个人从天桥电影院所在的公平市场走到了老坛根，再走过三角市场，福长街。  
她两的手一直紧紧攥住，走得久了，手心沁出的汗水浸湿了手绢，却都不想松开。

福长街的胡同多，走过福长街头条，二条，三条，四条，五条，六条，到了禄长街和寿长街。  
董映卿笑了，说福长街怎么没有七条了呢？  
老周接话说：恩，福长街最好有一百条，永远走不完就好了。  
董映卿还没说话，却听到有肚子咕咕响的声音。  
此刻已是中午时分，两人边走边说，竟是对溢满京城的天桥繁华视若无物，更别提想起来吃东西了。  
董映卿说我们去附近北纬路的鸿兴楼吃饭吧？  
周云寿偏了偏头，问道：你是不是从来没有吃过天桥的小吃？  
董映卿皱眉：你怎么知道？  
老周不答话，却拉着她往回走。 

等董映卿被周云寿带到了各个旮旯犄角吃了一圈各色小吃后，她明白了原因。  
当你喝过“豆汁舒”家刚出锅的酸甜热烫的豆汁，尝过“豆腐白”家醇厚细嫩的老豆腐，嚼过“爆肚石”家爽脆可口的肚丝、散丹，吃过“羊肚魏”家鲜美入味的羊霜肠之后，你就很难再惦记寻常酒楼里的菜肴了。  
还有天桥市场上星罗密布的摊贩们兜售的种种零食：煎包，炸糕，杏仁茶，驴打滚，豌豆黄，艾窝窝，糖葫芦，奶饽饽，果子酪，烤白薯.......  
董映卿吃的停不下来，最后周云寿在路边的小药店买了同仁堂的健脾消食丸，告诉她嚼完这个不许再吃东西了，董映卿的天桥吃旅才告一段落。

饭饱神虚，加上走了一上午，两人都累了，随意买了两张票，进了电影院。  
那天放的是《出水芙蓉》，风靡一时的美国电影，诙谐有趣，载歌载舞。

走出影院时，周云寿对董映卿说：我曾经想过很多次，如果再遇到你，有很多事想和你做。和你吃小吃，和你看电影，和你牵着手走过北平的街头。今天居然都实现了，好像做梦一样。  
董映卿沉默了一会，然后问：你喜欢巴黎吗？  
周云寿笑了：喜欢。从法国大Ge命到巴黎公社，从第一共he国到现在的第四共he国，那是一个激情洋溢的地方。  
董映卿也笑了：除了Ge命，你还关心啥。  
老周说：恩，那也是一个浪漫的地方。  
她说完，感到董映卿握住自己的手加了些力道，转头看对方。  
董映卿问：跟我去巴黎，好不好？  
周云寿愣住了，说：你要离开北平吗？  
董映卿放开老周的手，从自己的包里取出了一个信封，说：跟你说了大半天，倒是把今儿的正事忘记了。这是小姨要我交给你朋友的东西。  
老周看着没有封口的信封，脸上有几分好奇。  
董映卿倒是不避讳，直接打开了信封。

于是老周看到了信封里的机票，支票簿，美钞和两封信。信折的很雅致，像秋叶。  
周云寿脸上的好奇变成了疑惑，董映卿一一解释，然后说道：小姨定了四张机票，我们可以一起走。去了巴黎，竹音可以去国立美术学院学画。你也可以去巴黎大学进修，继续走文学的道路。巴黎是个很美的地方，我们可以在那里生活的很快乐。  
周云寿看她越说越兴奋，咬了咬唇，缓缓低了头。  
董映卿想了想，小心翼翼地说：如果是经济上的问题，你不用担心。我是说......就当我先借给你，等以后...你再慢慢还。  
周云寿仍然低着头，却浅浅地笑了：多慢？一辈子够不够？  
董映卿刚才的紧张云消雾散，开心地捉住面前人的胳膊：你答应陪我去了？  
老周终于抬起了头：我想陪你去天涯海角...但现在，我走不了。  
董映卿的笑容凝固了：为什么？你介意我的身份吗？  
周云寿笑了：性别都不介意了，身份有什么好介意的？  
董映卿皱眉问：那你为什么不走？  
周云寿反问：北平不美吗？天坛的明月，北海的风，卢沟桥的獅子，潭柘寺的松，这些不好吗？  
董映卿说：可是，现在的局势......  
周云寿笑了：是，法国是很好，还有很多国家也很好。就像我们刚才看的电影，是美国拍的，你看那些人生活得多轻松多愉快。但是我们呢？我们时时刻刻在担心着明天战火是否就会点燃。而我们的城市，我们的国家，在这百来年，经历了多少战火？多少屈辱？为什么我们就不可以像美国人和法国人那样，拥有工厂和高楼，让所有的普通人都生活的平安幸福？  
董映卿看她越说越激动，忍不住说：我也希望国家好，但这不是我们能左右的。大形势之前，每一个个体都是蝼蚁，为什么不尽可能活得开心一些呢？  
周云寿说：国就是我，我就是国。  
董映卿有微微的怒意：所以，你也要学蔡松坡先生了？  
周云寿抬手抚平对方的眉角，说：我既想许国，也想许卿。  
董映卿心中一动：你是在要我留下来吗？  
皱眉的人变成了周云寿，她沉默了一会，说：你刚才说，你的家人都在海外。要不，你先去巴黎，跟你的父亲好好谈谈，取得他们的同意，再回来。  
董映卿心乱如麻，对方说得好像很在理，又好像有什么不对。  
周云寿的手从董映卿的眉间落到了脖颈，给她整理围巾，借机侧头亲了亲那人的脸颊。  
董映卿心更乱了，却不再问话，只是紧紧地盯住了对方。

她还想说什么，周云寿取出了竹音的画，说：你也不用担心要照顾竹音的事儿。我估计，竹音和素琴多半不会跟你走的。你回家，把这个带给你小姨。  
董映卿问这是什么？  
周云寿笑了：说起来，这画你见过的。竹音这么多年涂涂抹抹，也没改出什么花儿来。倒是题了句莫名其妙的诗。  
董映卿看着周云寿展开手中的画，果然是自己五年前见过的那副。  
她忍不住笑了：难怪当年我看这两人都似曾相识。你说竹音和你有几分相似，另外这个人是我小姨，能不眼熟吗？至于这题词......  
周云寿一脸八卦地说：“分瓜笑绿媛”，这诗是红楼梦里，中秋夜湘云黛玉联句时题的。看这画，她们吃的东西也不是瓜，难道她画的是某年中秋的事？我问过竹音几次，她总支支吾吾，不愿多说。  
董映卿得意地说：画我虽不太懂，但为何题这句诗我倒知道原因。  
老周一脸疑惑，董映卿手指轻点道：这诗末两字，是我小姨的名字。  
周云寿恍然大悟，继而感慨：竹音算是栽在你小姨手里了。  
董映卿闻言不悦道：这话怎么说的？我小姨可是处处为你朋友着想，都能贴心到给情敌准备机票了，还要怎样？说实话，我从来没想过，这世界上还能有人让小姨如此操心。  
老周摇摇头：你小姨太精明，太强势。可是她给的，不一定是别人想要的。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Bug说明：上一章提到的紫钗记的唱词“你又可知新人髻上钗，会向旧人心上刺？”  
感谢小麦同学提点，这句其实是粤剧紫钗记里的。  
粤剧版紫钗记是唐涤生50年代中后期才改编的，不能是竹音少年时串过的戏词。昨天凭印象顺手就写了，没有考虑时间前后的问题。  
网上查了一下，京剧版、昆曲版的唱词和汤显祖的原文，感觉都没有任白的那一句词搭....凑合一下，将错就错吧。  
抱歉了，各位看官多担待。

遥闻素琴奏竹音-13  
周云寿走进病房的时候，竹音正在给素琴捏肩。  
老周清清嗓子，说你两挺亲密啊。  
素琴脸色微红，竹音只是扫了她一眼，没有停下手上的动作。  
老周问了几句病人的情况，对着竹音使眼色。  
竹音没注意到她的暗示，倒是素琴开了口：老周，你挤眉弄眼的干嘛呢？  
周云寿尴尬地笑了：那什么，有事找竹音。

素琴问：你见到袁夫人了？  
周云寿一时不知如何作答，怔怔地望着竹音。  
竹音倒是面不改色：素琴知道，我托你去见她了。  
老周打着哈哈说：你两现在都无话不说了，进展神速啊。  
对面两人都不说话，安静地看着她。

周云寿心里暗暗抱怨竹音是个傻瓜，托损友去见老情人这种事怎么能告诉现任。  
嘴上倒是反应很快：我没见到袁夫人，她就托人给我拿了个信封，让我转交给你。  
竹音蹙眉：拿个东西你堪堪地耗了一整天？  
老周正想转移话题，拉了椅子坐下，把今天再次遇到董映卿的事儿给说了一遍。

周云寿讲完自己的故事，又转述了袁夫人的安排，再拿出信封，倒出里面的东西，一一摆放在病床上：棕色的支票本、绿色的美钞、浅黄色的巴黎美院入学介绍，两张白底的欧亚航空乘客预约单，还有两片叶子一样的信。  
素琴看了看竹音，小声说：巴黎国立美术学院，这不是你说过很多次的学校吗？  
竹音笑了：我还说过很多次想吃你做的饭呢。  
素琴还想说什么，只见竹音拿起了信，打开仔细看了看，说：这是她请别人写的推荐书。  
她拆开另一片叶子，看了几眼，说：这封也是。  
说完，竹音把信纸顺着折痕重新叠好，再把摊在床上那些东西逐一收起，全部放回信封。  
她把信封递给周云寿，说：再给你一个见小情人的机会，把这些还回去吧。  
周云寿笑了：要不怎么说我最知道你呢？我早跟卿卿说，你肯定不会任老情人摆布。  
素琴的目光扫过来，老周闭了嘴。  
素琴说：老周，烦请你告诉董小姐：感谢袁夫人一片心意，我和竹音心领了。这法国，我们就不去了。  
周云寿点点头：你们早点休息，我明儿一早要去天津卫，还不知道什么时候回来。这趟腿，我得连夜跑了。

周云寿离开后，护士来查房，到了病房的熄灯时间了。  
竹音给素琴掖好被角，打开折叠的躺椅，在素琴床边躺下。  
院子里路灯昏暗的光透过窗户洒进房间，素琴看着朦胧的灯影，唤了一声竹音。  
竹音答应着，问她是不舒服吗，还是要喝水。  
素琴说都不是，我想和你说会话。  
黑暗里听到竹音轻轻的笑声，她说好啊。

素琴说还记得我们第一次说话吗？  
竹音说那晚你扮的是程雪雁。  
素琴在黑暗中不出声地笑了：原来她也记得。  
笑完，她很认真地开了口：那时候你坐在阴影里，戏台上的光不时扫过你。有时候光很暗，比现在这点路灯投进来的光还暗，看不到你的脸；有时候又很亮，你眉角小小的跳动都看得清。我们还没有说过话，我心里已经有了你的影子。只是台下你总是板着脸，让人有点害怕。  
竹音略带委屈地说：那是你唱得太好，我看得专注啊。  
素琴说：别插话，听我说。  
竹音收了声，素琴说道：等到认识之后，才发现你是个爱笑的人。你的笑就和你的性子一样，像桃花开时候的微风，能熨帖人的心。我有了私心，盼这风能留在我身边。得知你心里有人的时候，我本来很失落，但后来.....又忍不住心疼你。   
竹音喉头动了动，素琴不搭理，继续说：我想看看那个人。开始是为了你，想帮你看看她好不好，想告诉她你的挂念，想问问她怎么忍心让你如此难过。但是等我真的见到她，我突然明白，我只是为了我自己。我想知道我比她，输在哪里。她应该是喜怒不露颜色的人，但她再怎么用心，都藏不住对你的深情，特别是在我面前。我想我输掉的是时间，是你们交缠的少年岁月。昨天你对我说希望余生都照顾我，我太过欢喜，而没有来得及细想原因。今天老周说你不会任老情人摆布......其实不是的，你是看到了她送我的竹簪，才决定要和我在一起的。竹音，你依然很听你那位姐姐的话，对吗？

素琴的问题仿佛落进水面的石子，半天没有回音，她叹了口气，说：算了，不说了，睡觉吧。  
却觉得手中一凉，竹音的手滑进了被子，握住了自己的手。  
竹音的声音在耳边响起，原来她已伏在素琴身边：如果我说我心里没有她，是假的；如果我说我心里只有她，也是假的。  
竹音离得太近，素琴能感觉到她呼出的气息，暖暖地落在自己脸上，她不自觉地回握住对方的手，听她继续说：还没有和你说过话，我就迷上了你的戏。李老板，您可真真是勾人魂魄的角儿。等到咱们认识了，蒙你不弃，另眼相待。老周老吕他们笑我，说我每天都要去吉庆班点卯。我开始时没有什么心思，只是单纯地喜欢呆在你身边的感觉。和你说说话，看看你排戏，或者只是听听你吊嗓子，都让我很开心。她生日之前，你说要帮我去见她，又生了我的气，让我好好地反思了自己的心。得知你被拘在袁府的时候，我很害怕。害怕你出事，害怕你受委屈，害怕再也见不到你。素琴，我甚至想过，如果你有个三长两短，我一介平民，血溅袁府也要为你报仇。这样想着的时候，我看清了自己的心。我心里有你。  
素琴握紧了竹音的手，额头上有温软的触感，是她吻了自己。  
竹音发现素琴悄悄哭了，她温存地吻去对方的泪水。  
两人紧紧拥抱，朦胧的光影里，是相依为命的姿态。

遥闻素琴奏竹音-14-上  
董映卿回家后觉得这一天很不真实，总怀疑自己在做梦。只是这个梦过于美好，而舍不得醒来。  
家人们看出了她的异常：小姐今天见谁都笑。没人在面前了，自己个还笑。  
晚饭后她独自呆在书房细细回忆今天的点点滴滴：周云寿笑的样子，周云寿皱眉的样子，周云寿握住自己手的时候眼里闪光的样子。  
她正在回想周云寿的唇擦过自己脸颊时的温存，屋外有动静。  
家丁小跑进来，说有人找小姐。

刚才还千思万想的人突然出现在眼前，董映卿一时说不出话，只是怔怔看着对方。周云寿倒是毫不见外，抬手拉住小董的手，用力一捏。董映卿吃痛轻叫了一声，说你干嘛？周云寿说我看见你就开心得怀疑自己在做梦，得验证一下还在人间。  
董映卿白了她一眼，把她带回自己的房间。

初冬的天气变化的快，白天还晴光万里，晚上却淅淅沥沥落起了小雨。  
周云寿把信封递给董映卿，让她交还袁夫人。  
董映卿挑眉说，你还真懂你朋友。  
周云寿叹口气：其实我也闹不明白她的心思。不过，看来这次她确定另结新欢了，就不劳你小姨操心惦记了。  
周云寿说完起身，董映卿看她是要走的样子，轻声说：这雨有点大了。  
周云寿问：人不留客天留客？  
董映卿低头笑：人也留。

次日周云寿一早就离开，赶最早的火车去了天津卫。  
当天张叶晚家设宴，董映卿去张府前先去找小姨交差。

袁夫人在竹里馆伺弄盆栽。看到侄女见门，只是点了点头，并未放下手中的剪刀。  
董映卿款款坐下，等小女仆送上茶后，不慌不忙地抿了两口。  
袁夫人依然不言不语，专心致志地修剪盆里的凤尾竹和罗汉松。  
董映卿拿出信封，放到案上。  
袁夫人轻轻扫了一眼，不动声色地问：她不要？  
董映卿点点头，看袁夫人终于放下了剪刀，她还等着袁夫人开口询问，却见对方又拿起了小刷子，开始清理盆栽里尚未点青苔的太湖石。  
董映卿起身走到盆栽前，盯着小姨看，袁夫人还是不说话。  
董映卿开口了：我真佩服你，您可是沉得住气。要不是你之前自己说的，我都不相信你托我去见的是你老情人。  
袁夫人微微皱眉，没有看董映卿，好歹开了口：看你说话这股轻浮劲儿，跟谁学的？我早已经猜到，竹音大概不会要这些，所以，也没什么好吃惊的。  
过来一会，袁夫人又问道：她怎么样，还好吧？  
董映卿正在回想自己不知不觉就跟了老周说“老情人”，听了小姨的话撇撇嘴：我可没见到你老情人。  
袁夫人手里的刷子不动了，转头正视自己的侄女：你没有见到她？  
董映卿看小姨一脸严肃，不敢再开玩笑，老老实实地交代了自己昨天的经历。

袁夫人不再理会盆栽，走到茶案前专心听董映卿细细说了昨日之事。  
待董映卿一一说完，袁夫人叹了口气，说没想到机缘巧合，倒是成全了你。  
董映卿不太肯定地说：可是周云寿...她不愿意和我去巴黎，又不要我留下来。  
袁夫人平静地说：她有她的梦想和追求。不过，赤党也是人。她到底不放心你，不愿你留在危城。这是先把你哄走，等安定了再图相见的意思。  
董映卿细想好像是这个理，小姨说的仿佛正对应了老周的心思。  
却听袁夫人继续说：我也不愿意竹音留在这里....只是，她再也不听我的话了。  
董映卿忍不住说：你刚才说过，你猜到她不会听你安排的。  
袁夫人幽幽地说：但我没有猜到，她连前来见我一面都不愿意。  
董映卿听对方语气里带了点怨气，心想你也不愿意见她。但这话过于刻薄，到底没说出口。

袁夫人仍是波澜不惊的样子，重新走到盆栽面前，拾起剪刀又开始修枝。  
女仆进屋换了茶，房间里再次陷入沉寂。  
董映卿没话找话地问：小姨，你这盆栽鼓捣得够精致的。有松有竹有石，是准备叫“岁寒三友”吗？  
袁夫人淡淡一笑：本来打算叫“咬定青山不放松”，想来还是叫“一支绿竹出墙去”。

董映卿看小姨笑的诡异，不欲多问，换了个话头：你今天什么时候去张府？  
袁夫人说：今儿叶晚的父亲设宴主要是介绍孔家的少爷给亲戚们认识，咱们不用着急。  
董映卿愣住了：叶晚的亲事定了吗？  
袁夫人小心翼翼地剪去凤尾竹梢的细毛，不在意地说：不说十拿九稳，大概也有七八分准信了。  
董映卿坐不住了，起身说：你们慢慢来，我先过去了。

董映卿没有在晚宴之前见到张叶晚。张家的管家说小姐陪老爷去了孔府。  
当晚的宴会来了不少至亲好友，主人也请了戏班子。张府地方不大，宴席摆在花厅，戏台就搭在了厅前的院子里。戏本子传到席上，张父要袁二爷先点戏，袁山却把本子递给了夫人。袁夫人推辞不过，划了一出。  
鼓板和胡琴紧拉慢打，只听戏台上旦角开口唱“分明是得新欢都忘旧宠，难道说旧恩情如梦成空......”  
董映卿心中一动，原来这出戏点的是《梅妃》。  
她借敬酒的由头，坐到了袁夫人身边，低声问：小姨，你什么意思？  
袁夫人不紧不慢地吃菜，说：没什么意思。  
董映卿说人家已经另结良缘了，你们一别两宽，各生欢喜吧。  
袁夫人不搭理她。  
董映卿对着小姨耳朵说：你还想再续前缘是怎么的？  
袁夫人终于侧了侧头，低声说：去台湾不是长久之计，我终是要回来的。日后我也一定会再见到她的。  
董映卿叹气道：好吧，就算你们再见了，人家也是有伴侣的了，你还想怎样？  
袁夫人抬起酒杯喝了一口酒，缓缓说：我之于她，永远不一样。  
董映卿觉得自己永远看不透小姨，说她在意竹音吧，真没怎么看出来；说她不在意吧，这股子莫名其妙的自信和倔强也不知从何而来。  
她不知道说什么好，郁闷地看着台上的江采萍为了挽回唐明皇而费尽心机。

一出梅妃唱完，张叶晚的父亲点了《状元媒》。待台上大团圆唱到尾声，张老爷起身道：今儿来的都不是外人，咱也不讲那么多规矩。现今赤党猖獗，日子不安生。叶晚过几天就去美国了，这顿饭算是为她送行。这一去离家万里，好在有孔家少爷相伴，希望你们两人互相照顾，我们这些老家伙也就可以少操心了。  
张老爷说完举杯，大家也都持酒相贺。  
此时戏已唱完，角儿们依次下场，却见一个人仍立于台上。  
众人心生诧异，数道目光盯着那人。看他着装，是扮演赵光义身边的侍卫，没有台词，就跟着走了个过场。此刻宋王、郡主都已下场，这侍卫却仿佛呆了一样，只顾站着。戏班主见不是个事，慌着上台，想拽走那个傻了的侍卫。

精通曲艺的袁二爷不干了。  
这个戏班主说起来也是熟人，他直接叫道：孙老板，您别忙着拉扯，这位爷可是有点意思。  
此刻那侍卫似乎回过神来，想往后台走。孙班主一听袁二爷出声了，知道这事不能就这么过去了，本来是拽着侍卫下台，此刻改为拉着侍卫不让走。  
孙老板忙着圆场：对不住，对不住！这是我们班子里来的新人，不懂规矩，没见过世面。今儿被这场面镇住了，一时犯傻也难免，望诸位老爷夫人少爷小姐们包涵则个。  
那侍卫仍呆呆地立着，连行礼都不会。  
袁山忍不住笑了：这位角儿，既然留下了，就唱一段再走吧。  
孙班主打着哈哈说：袁二爷取笑了，这就是个龙套，啥也不会啊。  
袁山放下酒杯：不能白站这儿，哪怕唱个流水板的段子也成。  
席上众人也跟着凑趣，要这个侍卫唱一段才许走。戏班主还待说什么，侍卫终于想起来鞠躬了。  
戏班主张口结舌，侍卫硬着身子打弯，两人倒好像在演滑稽剧，大家又忍不住笑了一场。  
那侍卫鞠躬完开了口：今儿本没这一出，是我失了礼数。我没怎么学过戏，词都不熟，这两天长期咳嗽还没好，开口唱戏这段，还请爷们饶了我吧。  
袁山不置可否，张老爷开口了：本以为你是个粗人，没想到一开口还挺能说。今儿这戏你是逃不过了，自己选段子，开唱吧。  
主人家开了口，侍卫还想拒绝，戏班主却应承了下来，给那侍卫使了个眼色。  
侍卫皱了皱眉，却不再推托。  
他也不和琴师商量，清口开唱了几句打登州的唱段“将身儿来至在大街上”。  
这人确实不是行家出身，唱念做打的功夫，只剩了唱。但他的嗓子却意外的好，洪亮宽厚，加之口齿清晰，也算得上字正腔圆，有板有眼。此时这段曲，他唱得十分用心，颇有点形神具备的意思。  
待他唱停，袁山带头叫好，吩咐给了赏。  
小侍卫再次僵硬地鞠了躬，总算下了台。

走到后台厢房的小侍卫擦了一把脸上的汗，任凭孙班主抱怨。  
突然孙老板停了声，满面笑容道：张小姐，您怎么来这儿了？怎么着？今儿晚上也串一出？  
侍卫刚擦清爽的额头又开始冒汗，他转身看着已走到眼前的张叶晚。  
张叶晚扫了戏班主一眼，说孙老板，你们这龙套本事不小啊，以后说不定就是当家名角了。叫什么名字啊？  
戏班主笑成了一朵花：小姐取笑了，这小子的艺名是满天星，他没有从小练的功夫，差点意思。  
张叶晚冷冷哼了一声：满老板，咱们串串戏啊？  
此时新的戏已经开幕，锣鼓弦琴的声音响彻台前台后。  
小侍卫满天星不出声，戏班主忙着接话：没问题，小满，你陪张小姐去安静的地方，听听小姐的意思。小姐要串哪出，你都好生伺候着。  
满天星还是没说话，倒是老实跟着张叶晚走出了厢房。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
抱歉昨儿的程雪娥，写成了程雪雁...非常感谢提点的看官。  
虽然这个bug自己都想笑，但是这几天接二连三出错，确实不好。  
再次请各位包涵....然后如果再有问题继续帮忙抓虫吧。

遥闻素琴奏竹音-14-下

满天星跟住了张小姐，一直往前走。两人出了厢房，穿过院子，走到一条僻静的侧廊前。  
张叶晚突然站住了，吕志宏差点没撞上她。  
她转过身，问道：你到底是什么人？  
吕志宏缓缓说：我姓吕。  
张叶晚突然笑了，很无奈的那种：爸爸刚才说的赤党，其实就是你这样的人，对吗？  
吕志宏半张了口，没有出声。  
张叶晚看着他，两人离得太近，能在对方眼里看到自己的影子。  
终是吕志宏先移开了目光，他低头说：刚才和你家的仆从们闲谈，他们都说你是娇生惯养的大小姐，长不大的小丫头。我没有想到，叶晚，你...你这么聪明。  
张叶晚收起了本就勉强的笑容：你喜欢傻丫头，是吗？  
吕志宏慌忙抬头说：不是的，我喜欢的是......  
他看着小姑娘微微蹙起的眉，张嘴又闭嘴，终是没敢吐出这个“你”字。  
张叶晚仍然一脸严肃：你今天来这干什么？又要打探什么消息？  
吕志宏吞吞吐吐地说：本来是想跟程秋云的班子去傅少爷府上的，但昨儿在园子里听孙老板说要来你家，我就想着...想着跟他来，也许就可以...可以看到你。  
张叶晚看着吕志宏的脸一点点泛红，自己也觉得脸烧得慌。她不知道说什么好，转身继续往前走，吕志宏慌忙跟上。   
一会儿走到侧廊尽头，叶晚不知道再往哪去好，转身往回走。吕志宏不说话，也转身跟她走，只是这次他跟得紧，两人并肩而行。

张叶晚停在了侧廊中间，吕志宏也跟着站住。  
叶晚看看天，今晚只有小半个月亮，星星倒是格外明亮。  
她轻声道：搅乱银河水，撒作满天星。这是你这个艺名的出处吗？  
吕志宏笑了：你说这句意境好，但气势不够。我喜欢的是“聚是一团火，散是满天星”。你已经知道我是什么人...我这样的人相信，老百姓就是满天星。我们的领袖也说过，星星之火，可以燎原。  
叶晚挑了挑眉，她不想继续这个话题，转而说：看来你名字里，天字辈居多。  
吕志宏知道她说的是初见时自己的化名潘天雨，挠挠头说：上次在画店里，我没骗你。我真的姓吕，我也真的在学画。现在画的已经比上次好了。  
张叶晚想起那幅糟糕透顶的画，噘嘴道：眼见为实，画呢？  
吕志宏笑：虽然有进步，还是不堪入目。再等等，画的更好些再送给你。  
张叶晚叹息道：等？有多少日子经得起等？  
吕志宏咳嗽了两声，说道：叶晚，你真的要和那个孔家的公子哥去美国吗？  
张叶晚不回答他，过了一会却笑道：你刚才是听到爸爸说我要嫁人了，就傻在台上了吗？  
老吕尴尬了，一边点头，一边却在说不是。  
叶晚慢慢说：如果我不去美国...大概...就只能跟二哥他们一家去台湾了。  
老吕激动地说：那你就去台湾吧，那好歹是我们自己的国家啊。干嘛去洋人的国度做二等公民？  
张叶晚看着他：你不希望我去美国，就为了这个？  
吕志宏认真地说：不只是这个，我....我喜欢你啊。  
他终于说完整了这句话，已是满头满手的汗。  
叶晚低了头轻笑着说：从小二哥就对我百依百顺。如果我说不喜欢那个人，他不会强迫我的。  
吕志宏兴奋地说：那你先去台湾，等GE命胜利，国泰民安，再回来。  
张叶晚没有那么高兴，淡淡地说：你们胜利了，我们还能回来吗？  
吕志宏倒是信心十足：都是中国人，没有过不去的坎，渡尽劫波兄弟在嘛。再说，国家的事归国家，如果你愿意回来，我什么都可以不要的。D籍和组织工作都交出去，没有身份的限制，咱两肯定可以在一起的。我们可以和竹音继续开画店，或者做其它你喜欢的事情。  
张叶晚先是一愣，然后就笑了：你想得倒长远，一个穷小子，就断定我要嫁....我要跟你在一起了？  
吕志宏笑得很坦荡：你不是看中这些的人。  
张叶晚白了他一眼。

走廊的另一头来了人，是戏班子里的小徒弟.他走到两人跟前说：满大哥，师傅找你呢！下场戏要你上台走场，他还说张老爷在找叶晚小姐，要小姐回席敬酒。  
吕志宏和张叶晚对视一眼，老吕说，行，你先回去吧，我马上过去。  
小徒弟应了一声，转身就走，走了两步回头道：满大哥，你可快点，还得换戏服呢。  
吕志宏答应着，和张叶晚一起步出了侧廊。  
分别之际，吕志宏轻轻拉了一下叶晚的袖子，低声说：照顾好自己。  
张叶晚轻轻牵住了他的手，看着面皮涨的通红的老吕笑了，轻声说：再见，潘天雨。

吕志宏在后台换衣上妆的时候，张叶晚的父亲要女儿和孔公子一起给亲戚们敬酒。  
张叶晚端起面前的酒杯，看着身旁笑容满面的年轻男子，做了一个举杯的示意。  
孔公子愣了一下，想这是什么礼数，却见叶晚一口干了杯中的酒。  
席上众人都看着叶晚，不知道这个大小姐又要闹哪一出。  
张叶晚缓缓开口：我不去美国了。  
张父吃惊之余，都忘了发火，怔怔问：怎么了，好好地，怎么说不去就不去了？  
袁山也忙着开口圆场：叶晚，是有什么安排不合你心意吗？跟二哥说，要什么，哥帮你筹备。  
张叶晚指着身边呆立着的孔公子说：这个人不合我心意。  
张父勃然大怒：越大越不懂事了！这北平城明儿说不定就打起来了。不去美国，你要去哪？  
张叶晚看着袁山说：我去台湾。  
袁山板了脸：叶晚，这不是耍小孩子脾气的时候。  
张叶晚瞪着袁山说：二哥，你不要我跟着你吗？  
袁山皱眉道：这可不是带你去看场戏的事儿！这关乎你的终身，岂可儿戏？  
张父老于世故，先喝令还在台子上热闹打斗的戏班子散场，再借喝茶为由拉走了不知所措的孔公子和其他亲戚。花厅里只剩下袁山夫妇，和不愿走的董映卿。张父出去后又匆匆折返，交代袁山教训一下无法无天的女儿，再赶去应付客人。

张叶晚使出了十八般武艺，娇嗔痴傻，反正就是不去美国。  
袁山也费了十二分功夫，训斥哄骗，反正就是不答应她跟自己去台湾。  
张叶晚没有料到，平日里对自己有求必应的二哥，此刻居然坚持不松口。  
两人缠了半天，谁也说服不了谁。

半天没出声的袁夫人开了口：叶晚，你过来。  
张叶晚先看了一眼二哥，再小步挪到嫂子面前。她心知肚明，和孔公子去美国，是二嫂的安排。她平时和二哥是亲密无间，对二嫂却是敬重的心思多，还隐隐有些畏惧。  
此刻看着面无表情的袁夫人，叶晚心底先叫了一声不好，再扫了一眼袁夫人身边的董映卿，后者正对自己投来同情的目光。  
袁山自己对付不了叶晚，看夫人愿意帮腔，倒是松了一口气。

袁夫人先抬手替张叶晚整理了一下微乱的头发，说：没大没小的，缠着你二哥只是闹。  
张叶晚不敢说话，只是低了头。  
却听二嫂继续问：你是另有中意的人了吧？  
张叶晚不知道如何作答，只见二哥拼命咳嗽，想说话又说不出的样子。  
董映卿挑了挑眉，习惯性地开始剥瓜子，一副看戏的表情。

张叶晚眼看躲不过去，心一横道：是，我有喜欢的人了。二嫂怎么知道的？  
袁山着急开了口：别胡说，你一个小姑娘，知道什么是喜欢！再说，传出去，名声还要不要了？  
张叶晚不理二哥，直直地看着二嫂。  
袁夫人浅浅一笑：看你这样子，就能猜到你的心思了。你的脸，你的眼睛，你倔强的样子，满满地写着对别人的喜欢。  
张叶晚到底是小女孩，听了二嫂的话，害羞地低了头。  
袁山还待说什么，见夫人对自己摆了摆手，又闭了嘴。

袁夫人问叶晚：你现在那么喜欢他...可是人这一辈子长着呢。以后你还会喜欢他吗？而且，你怎么知道他就一直喜欢你？万一他又喜欢上别人了呢？  
张小姐显然还没考虑过这茬，愣住了。  
袁山暗想还是夫人有本事。  
董映卿轻轻叹了口气。

叶晚再次开口，声音不大，但很坚决：我不知道以后会发生什么。我只知道，今天如果听了你们的安排，我会后悔一生。   
袁夫人轻声重复道：后悔一生吗？  
叶晚斩钉截铁地说：是。就算以后我和他没有好结果，我认，但我不会后悔今天的选择。

袁夫人皱了皱眉，没有说话，花厅里安静下来。  
袁二爷端起杯子小口吸溜着茶。  
董映卿推开剥出来的瓜子仁，又抓了一把瓜子。

良久，袁夫人开口道：那你就跟我们去台湾吧。  
袁山又开始咳嗽，这次是被呛到了。  
董映卿手里的瓜子撒了一地。

张叶晚不敢相信自己的耳朵，抬起头看着二嫂。  
袁夫人看着脸上突然灿烂成一朵花的张叶晚，面色仍然没有变化，只轻轻感慨了一句：年轻人啊......  
她叹罢起身，唤了还没缓过气的袁山出门，想是和张父交涉去了。

张叶晚犹在梦中，被董映卿拽回了闺房。  
两人分别在即，总算各自交了底。  
国事飘摇，家事不稳。乱世中这一点相遇相知的情分，能有怎样的结果，她们都难以预测。

张叶晚还在纳闷刚才的事：真是的，关键时刻二哥一点都不想着我。嫂子居然帮了我，这可是万万没想到。  
董映卿说：我小姨是不想让后悔一生的人再多一个吧。  
叶晚奇道：什么意思？  
董映卿皱了皱眉：没什么，不说她了。倒是你，脑子一热，就给自己把终身定了？  
张叶晚想了想，认真地说：我刚才说的是真的。无论如何，遇到这个人，我总是不后悔的。  
董映卿伸手扯扯叶晚的脸：把你给能的。还没嫁出去呢，含蓄点行不行？  
叶晚扒拉开她的手，戳戳对方的腰：你含蓄？都留人过夜了。  
两人笑着打闹，董映卿转身闪躲时看到条几上放着的盆栽眼熟。

她走到近前细看，开口问：这是哪来的？  
张叶晚漫不经心地说：今儿二哥送了一批盆栽过来，说装点晚宴的。我回家时在前厅看见，喜欢这盆不落俗套，让下人送到我房里了。  
董映卿看仔细了，果然是日间小姨修剪的那盆，说道：你倒是好眼光。  
张叶晚哼了一声：什么好眼光！回来我才发现，这玩意儿根本放不了几天。凤尾竹和罗汉松看着精神，根都被剪没了！也不知道哪个园丁修的，得空让二哥把他辞了！  
董映卿沉默了一会，开口道：这个园丁倒想离开袁府，只是你二哥，大概是不放人的。

遥闻素琴奏竹音-15

最先离开北平的是董映卿。  
她搭12月8日的飞机去上海，再转机去巴黎。  
临行前一天，恰逢大雪节气，天却晴的很好。  
从天津匆忙赶回来的周云寿约了她在大栅栏见面。

这一天她们依然走了很多路，逛了前门，棋盘街，绕着紫禁城走了一圈，又回到中华门前。  
两人也依然牵着手，握得很紧，仿佛要融入彼此的掌纹，要让两人的生命线、爱情线、事业线都紧紧交缠，不再分开。  
但董映卿不像上次似的欢喜。离别的愁绪，对未来的不安，一直在她脑里盘绕。  
周云寿心底其实也是满满的不舍，但她不愿给爱人再添烦恼，面上一直在欢笑。最后还安慰对方说：放心，我总会等你。就像这中华门，历经朝代变更，风霜雨雪，不依然好好地树在这里？之前五年，我们没有彼此的消息，都熬过来了，再多点时间又怕什么呢？  
董映卿看着远处盘旋的鸽群，勉强笑了笑，说：那我要回不来了呢？  
周云寿很认真地说：你一年不回来，我等你三百六十五天。你一生不回来，我下辈子也要找到你。

看着董映卿上车离开后，周云寿终于不再硬撑笑脸了。  
她顺着棋盘街信步往前走，心里想着那人的一颦一笑，恨不得去追那辆该死的雪佛兰。  
走着走着却被人叫住了，一看，是于韵和素琴。  
那两位颇有闲情逸致，在天安门前放起了风筝。奈何冬天本不是放风筝的季节，于韵牵着风筝跑了满头汗，那只沙燕也只是半飞不飞地晃荡了一会儿。  
周云寿又好笑，又好奇地问：你两咋挑这天儿，跑这地儿放风筝了？天时地利，一样没占着。  
素琴笑道：今儿医生建议我多活动活动。赶巧竹音回家换洗去了，老于来了医院。我顺口说想看看风筝飞舞的样儿，他信誓旦旦地说知道一个好地方，皇城根附近，地方广阔，没风都能让风筝起来。谁知道从皇城根走到王府井，都没找到他说那地儿，最后来到天安门，他说择地不如撞地，就这儿吧，这儿也挺宽敞。  
周云寿不说话了，看着那风筝在飞与不飞之间挣扎。心想董映卿这一走，也就成了天上的风筝了，不知道两人之间的情丝够不够牢固，能不能把她从万里之外牵回来。  
细心的素琴觉察出她情绪不对，追问原因。  
周云寿本也无意隐瞒，说董映卿及其家族即将相继离开。  
素琴安慰了她几句，说这许多年你两都没变心，再等等也没事。  
周云寿无奈地点点头。

于韵放弃了和风筝较劲，回身问：袁二爷也要走？  
周云寿点点头。  
素琴犹豫了一下，开口问：你还在怪他吗？  
于韵说：要不是他，你哪来这场灾劫？  
素琴淡淡地说：这是我自找的，我认了。倒是你和他，多年相交，别毁在这无关紧要的事上。说起来，那天离开袁府前，你也太绝情了些。  
于韵看了看素琴脸色，低声说：你的事，怎么是无关紧要呢....袁二爷这样的人，魂在这儿。他哪能离得开这里九外七皇城四，早晚要回来的。大不了，等他回来，我再陪他串场《野猪林》就是了。

此时袁府里正一片忙乱，袁山想带的东西太多，众家丁想方设法满足主人的需求。  
袁夫人却好似没什么在意的物品，只叫了彭叔商量各项事务的安排。  
待彭叔把大小诸事都汇报完毕，袁夫人揉了揉太阳穴，说有劳你了，先去休息吧。  
彭叔点点头，却没有立即离开。  
夫人疑惑地问，还有事？  
彭叔想了想，说二爷今儿特特地让大管家去了一趟吉庆班。  
袁夫人挺直了身：他还没完了？这是要做什么？  
彭叔忙道：小姐，你别急。二爷这次不是去找麻烦的。他让大管家给于班主送去了几根金条，说是日后回来跟于老板串戏的定金。  
袁夫人松了口气，嗤笑道：我还以为是什么大事呢，他爱怎么着怎么着吧。  
彭叔低声道：小姐，你要不要...给宋小姐留点财物？这兵荒马乱的，有点硬通货，总归多点底气。  
袁夫人颇为意外地看了他一眼，慢慢咬了牙说：她不要。  
彭叔愣了一下，抬眼看看自家小姐，想说什么又没说出来，微微弯弯腰，准备出屋。  
袁夫人却开口唤了一声彭叔，彭叔转身，袁夫人缓缓说：谢谢你。  
彭叔叹口气，摇摇头，走出了门。

吕志宏这一天接到张叶晚的电话，知晓了他们离开的日子。  
自那晚大闹一场后，虽然张父在袁夫人的劝说下，同意了叶晚跟袁氏夫妇去台湾，但对女儿的无法无天很是生气，将叶晚拘在家里，时不时就教训一通。  
吕志宏天天在张府门外转悠，张叶晚竟是找不到一点机会和他见上一面，只是偷偷通了几个电话。  
张大小姐这几天都快被关出病了，再加上看这形势，离开前都见不到意中人，心情郁闷到了极点。  
倒是吕志宏一向乐观，主意又多，每次电话里都安慰叶晚别着急。  
他还信誓旦旦地说，自己一定想办法，怎么着也能在离别前见上一面。

他还真不是在哄小姑娘。  
于公，老吕通过叶晚的渠道，了解到袁家是搭乘军方的飞机赴台，同机的还有军官和一些军属。如果能知道在此关键时刻，哪些人忙着把家人往台湾送，也就明了他们的态度了。  
于私，老吕借着打探更多消息的由头，准备前往机场。

此时解F军已兵临城下，西苑机场和南苑机场已经被对方控制。傅司令紧急在城里临时修建了东单和天坛两个机场。天坛树太多，砍伐和整理要些功夫，这几天的飞机起降主要在东单机场。  
机场是临时的，配套人员也都是草台班子，吕志宏没费多大功夫就给自己搞到了地勤人员的身份。唯一的小问题是，为防止GD渗透，勤务兵都要求成队执勤，至少要两人一组。  
如果单纯执行公务，和谁搭档都不是问题，可这一次，有私心的吕志宏找到了竹音。  
他没有说多余的话，开门见山：这是你媛姐姐离开北平之前，你最后见她的机会了。

遥闻素琴奏竹音-16  
竹音犹豫了好几天，到了那一日，还是被老吕找借口拉出了画店。  
在机场工作室换好衣服后，春风满面的老吕，看着眉头紧锁的竹音，安慰道：你两好几年没见面了，你能不能开心点？  
竹音犹豫：我还是害怕......  
吕志宏恨铁不成钢地说：你就当她是你亲姐！你亲姐要离家了，还不许送送啊？  
竹音闷闷地说：可她不是...  
老吕烦了：你咋一遇到这人的事儿就那么墨迹？有啥可怕的？我在旁边呢！要是你两太久不见，没啥可说的，我打个哈哈，咱就能应付过去。  
竹音冷哼一声：你见到你的小妹妹，还能在我旁边？再说，我怕的不是没啥可说的，我怕的是.....跟你说了也没用。  
吕志宏费了半天劲儿，也没说动竹音下决心，看看交接班的时间到了，他只得先进了停机坪。

这个时候，袁家要搭乘的飞机已经加完油，做完检修，没多久就准备起飞了。  
乘客们先飞到南京，其中一部分人会再换另一架飞机去台北。  
临时机场什么都是将就的，场地也凑合。车道还没修好，不管高官，还是权贵，此时都没法把汽车开进停机坪。  
北平人偏又好讲究个礼数，要走的人和送行的人，把本就简陋的小地方塞得满满当当。  
老吕不动声色地转了一圈，借着给人帮忙打下手的机会，打探出今儿飞机上的军属，重量级的有傅司令手下大将李文和石觉的家人。  
吕志宏想这两人坐实了死硬分子的身份，得尽快传递信息给延安，要高度注意他们的动向。  
此时身边的人说，当兵的就是看着神气，混到将军了，也没多少家底。刚才那好几个将军夫人的行李加起来都没有现在这袁家的多。  
老吕一看，还真是袁府的人来了。

张叶晚东西也多，带的箱子只比袁山略少一点，好几个家人围着她推拉拖拽着一堆行李。她昨晚本想偷偷给吕志宏打电话，但爱女心切的父亲特特为她设了送别宴，吃饭时又絮絮叨叨拉着女儿陪自己喝酒。叶晚心里本也放不下老父，一不留神喝过了，今儿一早还是被袁山派来帮忙的人闹腾醒的。  
酒后的头疼，再加上起床气，以及见不到心上人的郁闷，张大小姐的脸比碳还黑，身边的仆人们都小心翼翼，生怕出错挨训。  
怕什么来什么，走在最前面的家丁被人撞翻了手里的盒子。他当场就怒了，正准备好好教训一下这个不长眼的小地勤时，却被小姐喝住了。  
张叶晚先嫌弃地扫了一眼家丁：笨手笨脚的，东西都不会拿。  
再伸手指了指那个正在鞠躬的小地勤：还有你，对，就是你！撞了我的人也别想跑，过来帮我拿包。

小地勤倒挺会来事儿，低眉顺眼地走到小姐身边，接过了她手中的包。  
家丁们愕然地看着小姐突然笑得跟朵花似的，命令他们把箱子送到尾舱，自己却不紧不慢地跟着小地勤向舷梯走去。  
张叶晚看到父亲跟袁山夫妇站在舷梯下说话，猜他定是在拜托哥嫂照顾自己。  
她走到离家人远一些的位置，看着吕志宏笑。  
老吕也没了平时的伶牙俐齿，只是看着对方笑。  
两人不顾身边来来往往的各色人等，相看傻笑了半天。  
张叶晚看着吕志宏笔挺的衣服，说：这制服挺好看，除去颜色，还挺像海军服。  
吕志宏低头打量了一下衣服，说你喜欢海军服吗？  
叶晚故作严肃地说：我认识一个海军军官，叫潘天雨。  
吕志宏还是笑：他一定是你很好的朋友。  
张大小姐扫了眼不远处的父亲，面色微红地小声说：他是我男朋友。  
吕志宏笑得眉眼都不见了：他一定是上辈子吃斋念佛，今生才这么好的运气。  
叶晚抿嘴笑道：你们赤党不是不信神佛吗？  
吕志宏却不笑了，严肃地说：我们的一位领袖说过“他是坚定的唯物主义者，但对于他的妻子，他希望有来世。”我从前觉得这只是革M浪漫主义的戏言，现在却觉得这大概是他的真心话。对于你，我相信神，相信佛，相信来世，相信一切能让我和你相守的力量。  
张叶晚也不笑了，静静地看着对面的人。

他们没能再说什么话，张父已经在招呼女儿了。  
叶晚只来得及说了一句：再见，潘天雨。  
她转身后，听到老吕在后面低声说：我们一定会再见的。

张父看到女儿红了眼眶，心想大概是女儿不放心老父亲，益发不舍，和袁山一起陪着女儿上了飞机。  
袁夫人此时还在和要留在北平看家的大管家说话，彭叔拉着小少爷在旁边立着。  
突然她发现彭叔脸色有异，顺着他的目光，看到了不远处傻傻站着的吕志宏。  
吕志宏本来是在看着张叶晚的背影发呆，察觉到彭叔目光时心中一惊，低头往侧边快步小跑，没走两步被袁夫人叫住了。  
“那个地勤，别跑了，说的就是你，过来。”  
吕志宏估摸着不好开溜，挪到了袁夫人面前。  
此时彭叔已在夫人耳边低语了几句，袁夫人没有立即搭理站到身前的吕志宏，先不急不缓地和大管家作了别，嘱他先归家，再转身看老吕。  
身经百战的吕志宏毫无惧意，寻思着兵来将挡水来土掩，等着夫人发话。  
袁夫人皱眉想了想，开口问道：你是叶晚喜欢的人？  
吕志宏没想到对方如此厉害，开场不利，被打了个措手不及。他咽了咽口水，想起叶晚说过这个嫂子支持她去台湾，勉强点了点头，再犹豫地问道：叶晚，跟您提过我？  
袁夫人嗤笑道：这还用她说？你不就是唱《状元媒》时在戏台上犯傻的侍卫吗？脱了戏服下了妆，就以为别人认不出来了？难怪那天叶晚闹那一出，就是被你勾的吧？本事还不小。  
吕志宏张了口，不知道说什么好，看了一眼旁边的彭叔，想来他必是告诉过袁夫人自己之前和叶晚在画店的相遇。老吕心想此人太厉害，说实话比说谎话更容易过关，于是略带讨好地笑道：那个，谢谢您，帮我们在她父亲面前说话。  
袁夫人却不笑：我帮的是她，不是你们。  
吕志宏额头上微微冒出细汗，点着头打哈哈。  
袁夫人下一句话，让老吕头上的细汗变成了大汗珠子：竹音是不是也来了？

吕志宏擦了一把额头，不知道说什么好，怔怔看着对方。  
袁夫人说：现在安保严格，地勤人员都是成队，至少成双。如果你只有一个人，进不来这机场。能跟你搭档的，一定得是信得过的人。你信得过，陪你进了机场，却不愿进停机坪的，只有一个人。  
老吕的思绪有些飘乎，他想对面这个人如果搞情报工作，一定是一把好手，还好没和她正面为敌。在袁夫人目光震慑下，吕志宏放弃了编瞎话，点了头，补充道：她就在停机坪后面的工作室里，她来了这儿，又不愿进来。我不知道她在想什么。  
袁夫人低了头，再抬头时却笑了：她在想什么....我知道。  
她笑得很奇怪，有一点无奈，又有一点得意。说完转身就向工作室走，吕志宏没反应过来，彭叔却一把拽住了她。  
彭叔说：小姐，飞机再有两分钟就起飞了。  
袁夫人挑眉道：我要去见她。  
彭叔避开了她的目光，却没有松手。  
两人拉扯之间，袁山陪着张叶晚的父亲走下了舷梯。  
彭叔悄悄抽回了手，袁夫人愣住了。  
张父抓起了袁夫人的手，握住不放，说道：老二都是嘴上说得好听，照顾叶晚的事，还是得拜托你了。  
袁夫人脸色苍白地点点头，张父又絮絮地说了一些以后还要他们两口子多操心的话。  
袁夫人一言不发，倒是袁山附和了两句。

不远处的机长辞别了送行的朋友，走向舷梯。  
机组人员开始催促乘客登机。  
吕志宏此刻已缩到一边，看着袁山携夫人的手上了飞机，彭叔抱着少爷在后面紧跟，张叶晚的父亲退到远处，还在不停地对着飞机挥手。

形单影只的老吕引起了其他人的注意，他悄悄往工作室的方向撤，在快到门口时，看到了竹音。  
竹音安静地站在停机坪不显眼的角落，吕志宏走过去，和她并肩而立。  
两人没有说话，默默地盯着飞机起飞，再看着飞机在天空中越来越小，最终消失不见。

吕志宏心里全是张叶晚，等离开机场后，才想起来安慰情绪低落的竹音。  
他拉着竹音进了路边的茶馆，跟她说了刚才停机坪上发生的事。  
老吕说如果不是彭叔老当益壮，动作太快，你媛姐姐就要为了见你一面，奔出来了。  
竹音淡淡地说：见与不见，又有什么区别？  
老吕一想也是，自己和叶晚是有未来的；竹音和那个袁夫人，真是没有出路。  
他不知道该怎么安慰竹音，发牢骚一样说：你那个姐姐太厉害了，不是个寻常人啊。  
竹音没有说话，看着茶杯里的茉莉花浮浮沉沉。  
等老吕喝了三杯茶，自己面前的茶凉透了，竹音开口：我们回去吧。  
吕志宏说：看你这垂头丧气的样儿，如果让素琴看见，一定要起疑心的。  
竹音轻轻一笑：我对她，并无隐瞒之事。  
老吕觉得刚才喝的茶都顶到了嗓子眼：你告诉她，我忽悠你来送行了？  
竹音说：和你无关，我告诉她的是，我自己想来。  
吕志宏叹了口气：我刚才觉得你那个媛姐姐是个让人无法理解的人。现在我才发现，天下的女人，我大都不理解。  
竹音面无表情地说：女人是需要你疼爱的，不是需要你理解的。  
老吕压制不住自己的得意：我疼爱的那个人，我理解她。而且，她也理解我。  
竹音露出一点笑意：也不知道你为这点福气，修了几辈子。  
吕志宏也跟着笑，过会又担心地问：你真的，放得下袁夫人吗？  
竹音说：我有五年没见过她了，一样活得好好的。哪怕再有五年、十年不见面，也没什么。  
老吕说：我希望你说的是真的。  
竹音低了头，幽幽地说：我只是...刚才看着飞机离开时...觉得...这座城空了。  
老吕不再说话，拍了拍竹音的肩膀，按着她坐下，叫小二重新上一壶热茶。

遥闻素琴奏竹音-17  
1958年戴高乐将军东山再起，中法建交重现希望，民间往来暗暗回春。  
董映卿借了这股势头，几经周转联系到了在新Z国外交部任职的老同事则群。在他的帮助下，终于在年末回到了故土。

当年她记下了周云寿的所有联系方式，包括住址、工作的报社等。  
但没料到形势变化太快，赤党们迅速让日月换了新天。而新的红色国度成立后，又立即站到了和欧美对立的阵营里。  
董映卿想联系国内的人，得转几道关系，好不容易有了回话，却是语焉不详的“该人已搬迁”和“该单位已改制”。  
她不停地安慰自己，就当再等一个五年。没有料到，这一等，就是两个五年。

回国之前，董映卿特地联系了小姨和张叶晚。  
袁夫人去台湾后身体一直不太好，和董映卿电话时，咳嗽一直没断。她从来都密切关注大陆的形势，对这一年传闻中的自然灾害尤为焦心。她叮嘱董映卿一定要找到竹音，再尽力劝她出国。

张叶晚却在电话里沉默了很久。  
董映卿说，有啥好犹豫的？你还不抓住这个机会，再难有人帮你去找情郎了。  
张叶晚终于开口，却说了不。  
她说我喜欢的人工作特殊，吴石案之后，台湾对大陆防备心很重，草木皆兵。大陆那边，想来也好不到哪去，这边有白色KB，那边就有红色KB。这个时候，来自海峡对岸的消息可能会给他带去不好的影响。  
董映卿一直以来都觉得叶晚是十足的大小姐，没想到，喜欢上一个人的时候，这个娇纵惯了的小女孩，竟然能为情人考虑地如此周全。

如同袁夫人所言，此时这片土地上运动如火如荼，灾害也悄然而至。  
北京还能维持首都的体面，尚未开始后来的“凭票供应”制度，但商品匮乏，食物短缺，已经使市场笼罩上了紧张的气氛。  
不过这些都不是董映卿关心的，她急着去找周云寿。

在机场刚见到则群时，她就追问：一直让你帮忙找的人，还没有消息啊？  
本来满面笑容的男子苦了脸：不是我不帮忙。咱两联系上也就这两年的事，这十年国家发生了多少变化啊？你给的电话我打了，空号；你给的地址我去了，那地儿房都拆干净了，变成大马路了；至于报社，说她解放前就调到天津，然后再也没有消息了....真是找不到啊。  
则群看董映卿皱起的眉头，安慰道：你人都回来了，这也不是一天两天的事儿，慢慢来吧。  
董映卿吸了口气，平息自己的焦虑，对则群说：谢谢你，现在都是外交官了，还在帮我做这些琐碎的事。  
则群笑了：客气啥？你的事儿，就是我的事儿。  
董映卿却不笑：那我就真不客气了。你帮我查一查，有一个画店，是否还在营业。

则群的效率很高，第二天就给董映卿带来了消息：青缘轩已经不再营业。  
董映卿很是沮丧，但则群接着说：听街坊说画店老板去了美院教书。我托朋友问了，美院确实有这么一位宋老师。  
董映卿立马精神振奋，当即就去了美院寻人。

董映卿此前从未见过竹音，在则群朋友的办公室，看到走进门的中年女子时，她有点迟疑。  
这位宋老师身材修长，面相甚是清丽，目光相触之际，犹如春风扑人面。  
董映卿心中着急，直接询问对方是否知道周云寿现在的去向。  
宋老师定定地看了董映卿几秒，再扫了一眼旁边好奇的则群，轻轻说：老周啊？她现在不在北京。  
董映卿略略失望地问：那她去哪了？  
宋老师咬唇说：这个事说来话长。今日能见到董小姐也是缘分，要不中午一起吃个饭？我们也可以好好聊聊。  
董映卿没有耐心，但追着问又不太礼貌，她还没想好答话，则群热心地接口了：行啊，你们美院附近有个烤鸭店不错。  
宋老师却笑道：我有些私人的话想和董小姐聊，男士们这次就别来凑热闹了。  
董映卿还没放弃追问周云寿的念头，对方目光闪烁地说：我也想跟董小姐打听一位朋友的消息。  
董映卿心中一禀，不再说什么，缓缓点头道：那就听宋老师的，我在这儿等您下班。  
宋老师说：我上午的课已经上完了。看你风尘仆仆，应该是刚回来？你要是不嫌弃，去我家吃点家常菜。

董映卿在美院门口和则群告别，跟随宋老师走进附近的一个小胡同。  
宋老师停在一个清净的院落前，举手叩门。  
应门的是另一个中年女子，一打照面，董映卿觉得似曾相识。那人虽然未着脂粉，但眼角眉梢自带一种风情。她先对宋老师温婉一笑，看到董映卿时，眼中带了几分好奇。  
宋老师介绍到：董小姐，这是我朋友李素琴。素琴，这位就是董映卿了。  
素琴先是楞了一下，转头细细打量了董映卿，说道：原来老听老周念叨你，真人比她夸的还漂亮。  
董映卿心底泛起丝丝甜意，微微红了脸道：谢谢你夸奖，您才漂亮呢。你...是不是当年的李老板？我有幸看过几次你的戏。  
素琴笑着点头：难为你，记性这么好。  
竹音说道：咱别站门口了，进屋吧。 

进门董映卿才发现，这院子门脸不大，面积还不小。她问道：这院子，就你们两人住吗？  
竹音笑道：哪能呢，这住了好几家人。  
几个人走进北屋，落了座。  
素琴去厨房提了热水，竹音边沏茶边问道：老吕回来没？  
素琴说，他今个儿在单位和人吵架了，早早地就回来了，在屋里练画呢。  
她说完看了董映卿一眼，又对竹音说：我去找他拿东西吧。  
竹音点点头，看着她出了门，再把茶杯放到董映卿面前。  
董映卿看屋里只剩了两人，迫不及待地开口：宋老师，你是想问我小姨的事吧？其实，我也想跟你说....  
竹音打断了董映卿的话：董小姐...你要是不嫌冒昧，我叫你一声妹妹。

董映卿愣愣地点了点头。她之前猜测对方暗示她要询问一位朋友，是要说小姨的事。  
但此刻竹音一脸不想谈论小姨的模样，让董映卿有点摸不着头脑。  
她看着董映卿，说的话有些不着调：董妹妹，你，你这次来，额...什么时候走？  
董映卿微微皱眉道：宋姐姐，你这话是什么意思？对了，你说周云寿不在北京，她在哪儿？我明天就去找她。  
竹音楞住了，吞吞吐吐地说：额，这个，额......我们一会说。  
董映卿看对面的人支支吾吾的模样，心中生疑：为什么不现在说？

这时素琴回来了，一个中年男子随她走进房。  
竹音求助一样地看着他们。  
那个男人手里捏着一个木盒，走到董映卿面前，打开了盒盖：里面躺着一块褐黑色的布。

董映卿搞不懂他们葫芦里卖的什么药，随意扫了一眼那块布，抬头继续追问：周云寿呢？这块布是什么意思？  
那三个人面面相觑，最后那个男人开了口：董小姐，我叫吕志宏，是周云寿的朋友，还是...还是她的战友。这块丝巾，是她的...她的遗物。

董映卿猛地站起身：你刚才说什么？什么叫遗物？  
吕志宏低了头不看她的眼睛，继续说：50年，抗美援朝开始后，我和她都参加了一个调查小组，去战俘营了解美军战俘的思想情况，以便开展对敌正志斗争。调查任务完成后，本来应该回国，她却请愿去前线采访。一次美军空袭，她...她牺牲了。

董映卿呆呆地看着吕志宏，看着他的牙紧紧咬住下唇，看着他额头上暴起的青筋，看着他终于看向自己的眼睛里隐隐闪烁的泪光。  
她突然很憎恶这个陌生的男人，恶狠狠地开口：你骗我！周云寿怎么可能死？她说她要等我回来的！她说她等我一辈子！  
吕志宏咽了咽口水，继续说：董小姐，我也希望我是骗你，我也希望她还活着。我无数次地想过，如果我和她一起去，我们的行程可能就不一样，她可能就能活着回来。我...我宁愿是我留在那儿，换她回来。  
董映卿已经听不清吕志宏在讲什么了，她狂乱地扑打吕志宏，嘴里胡乱地说：你骗我。她没死。她会回来。

竹音快步走到董映卿身边，握住她的手，再把她揽入怀中，紧紧抱住了她。  
董映卿挣扎中，脸上触到了湿凉的液体，她看着满脸泪水的竹音，安静了下来。  
她胆怯地说：宋姐姐，你告诉我，他是骗我的。  
竹音张了口，半天只唤了一声：妹妹...

董映卿突然失去所有力气，身体软软地往下滑，竹音连忙扶她坐在旁边的椅子上。素琴端过茶杯，想让她喝口水。  
老吕放下木盒，探身查看。  
董映卿却突然起身，推开杯子，一把攥住了木盒，拿出了那块布。  
她小心翼翼地展开这块已看不出本来面目的布，手指划过布料一角时止不住地颤抖。她摸到了在凝结的黑褐色中已经看不出的微微突起，一竖，一个半圆。  
董映卿终于落下泪来。

吕志宏讷讷地说：老周一直随身携带着这块手绢。当时情况紧急，前线上的同志没法抢回她的遗体，就只带回了这个。

董映卿不说话。想起第一次见面，这块手绢就沾了她的血，后来她用这手绢给自己拭泪，再后来这手绢还浸过两人掌心的汗水....那个时候，世界明亮而灿烂。  
这手绢上的永远消失不了的黑褐色，是不是她最后流尽的血？   
她是怎样离开的？痛不痛？冷不冷？

董映卿闭关一样在周云寿曾经住过的屋子里呆了好几天。  
则群来了几次，都被竹音和素琴劝回去了，说别强迫董妹妹，让她静一静。  
后来则群手里拿着材料说，必须见董映卿。中法尚未建交，映卿回国是通过瑞士中转办的手续，现在停留时间快到期了。

跨出房门的董映卿走到院子中，停了下来，冬日浅薄的阳光打在她苍白的脸上。  
则群说，现在航班紧张，订机票要提前托人找关系。  
董映卿看了他一眼，说我留在北平。  
则群愣了一下：你说什么呢？现在已经没有北平了，这儿可是北京！  
董映卿说：我留在北京。  
则群还待开口，素琴朝他摆了摆手。竹音走到董映卿面前，握住她冰凉的手，对她说：无论你有多难过，周云寿已经走了。  
这时天空中飞过一群鸽子，董映卿安静地看着鸽子飞远后，淡淡地说：我总觉得听不到鸽哨的地方，感触不到她的灵魂。  
站得稍远的吕志宏幽幽开口：大陆现在形势不定，未来也许会出现很大的波折，比起战乱，是另一种动荡。  
董映卿看着他笑了：她曾经说过，希望中国像美国和法国那样，拥有工厂和高楼，所有的普通人都可以生活的平安幸福。我要留下来，她没有做完的事，我为她继续做。  
老吕看了竹音一眼，竹音开口劝道：老周当年不希望你留下，就是希望你能平安。如果她还在，依然会希望你平安。  
董映卿依然在笑，笑得有些冷：我小姨当年希望你离开，因为她希望你能平安。我来之前她还特特叮嘱我，要我劝你去巴黎。你去吗？  
竹音松开了握住她的手，皱了皱眉头。  
素琴向前走了一步，牵住竹音的手，先安慰一样对她笑了笑，再转头对董映卿说：袁夫人的好意，我们心领了。日后，待她和二爷回来，一定当面感谢。  
则群咳嗽了一声，开口道：留下来也好，外交部就缺你这样的人才，看来我们同事的缘分还没尽啊。

董映卿回来后的第二年，吕志宏因为反对大越JIN被关进了橘子。  
他多年地XIA工作，得罪了数不清的人，没多久就莫名其妙地死在狱中。

又过了一年，时任北京京剧团副团长的于韵因反对戏曲GAI阁，被请进了工作组。  
于团长被关在办公室好几天不许回家，工作组组长要他深刻认识自己的落后思想，进行严肃的检查和自我批评。奈何于老板看似儒雅温和，实则铁骨铮铮，一步也不退，让又Red又专的工作组组长非常头疼。  
一心要挖于韵黑历史的组长，把他的朋友、同事、徒弟都审了一遍。  
某天晚上，组长满脸喜色地走进团长办公室，对满脸不在乎的于韵说：听说戏曲学院的那个李素琴老师，当年也是你的搭档？我们已经准备调查她了，不信找不到突破口！

于韵皱着眉不说话，组长得意洋洋地说：拔出萝卜带出泥，迟早都得把你们改正了。  
于韵眯起眼看着他，问道：组长，您懂戏吗？  
组长冷哼了一声：看不起人民群众的臭毛病就该治治。我是没学过戏，但没吃过猪肉，还能没见过猪跑？老实告诉你，我也能唱几句的。  
于韵没头没脑地问了一句：您串过野猪林吗？  
组长皱着眉头：这什么时候了？你还有心思说戏？  
于韵自顾自地说：和人交朋友，要学鲁智深，可不能学陆谦。  
组长拉了椅子坐下：你夹枪带棒地骂谁呢？合着我们这样的GM群众就该演陆谦？  
于韵笑了：我还真没这意思。您别看不起陆谦的戏，那也是要功夫的。您要登台，最多凑合一下董超薛霸。  
组长站起身，指着于韵道：嘿，你这个顽固分子！都这时候了，还跟我抖机灵呢？迟早要你尝尝GM铁拳！  
于韵不搭理他，走到窗前，看了看月亮，叹气道：有个人老爱演林冲，其实他身手不够脆，功架倒还算漂亮。如果哪天他回来了，还想串这出戏，就让他演陆谦好了。  
组长更生气了：你嘀咕些啥呢？我说的话，你都没听见是不是？  
于韵回头问：您知道趟马的时候，怎么翻身好看吗？  
组长气急败坏地吼：于韵！你搞清楚自己的身份！你现在是接受教育的对象，我们是在挽救你！你别老拿不相干的乱七八糟的事儿来岔开话题！  
于韵笑道：看仔细了，今儿我教教您。  
他突然提腿蹬步，转身翻出了窗外。  
组长傻了：你干什么你？这可是六楼啊！

于韵的离世，给素琴带来了沉重的打击。  
她本有伤寒犯肺的根子，此后几年旧病复发，再也没好利索。  
虽然竹音一直悉心照料，但素琴终是没有熬过丙午年的新年。  
那个有史以来最早的春节之后没多久，文Ge拉开了序幕。

七月流火，青年学生们组织了抄家队。竹音未能逃过此劫。  
年轻的孩子们搜出了一堆昔日素琴的戏服、头面，叫嚣着这都是四旧，留不得。  
竹音面色铁青地说：谁也不许动这些东西。  
一个小女孩板着脸说：这是前不久死了的那个戏子的东西吧？听说你和她有不正当关系？这时候还护着她？  
竹音怒极反笑：按你说的，她人都是我的了。她的东西就是我的东西，不许你们破坏！  
小将们的头目是美院的，曾上过宋老师的课，心底有意放竹音一马，走到旁边的架子上，转移了话题：这些唱片都是du草，也要销毁。  
竹音想上前，被两个人拉住了。  
小头目随意取了一盘唱片，打开盒子，看盒盖里写了字，漫不经心地念道：夜坐听风，昼眠听雨。悟得月如何缺，天如何老。媛... 民国二十九年...这都什么乱七八糟的？还民国呢？这玩意必须得....  
他的话没说完，脸上挨了一巴掌。  
小头目捂着脸，看着面孔狰狞的宋老师。  
其他学生刚才没反应过来，被竹音挣了出去，此刻连忙赶过来，七手八脚地按住了竹音。  
小头目愣了好一会，傻傻地说：疯了，这个女人疯了。  
红WB们把竹音拉出门，细细查抄了屋里的东西。这年刚刚开始的动荡，还没有后来的疯狂，学生们只是把东西堆好，给屋子贴上封条，留待ZAO返派的人集中处理。  
一个男生抱着厚厚一堆纸走出了屋子，嗤笑道：嘿，这儿一堆画，好像都画的是一个人。不过，画的也不咋样。头儿，你们美院的老师也就这么回事吧。  
还在揉脸的小头目扫了一眼那人手中的画，皱眉说：这肯定不是她画的，可能是哪个学生留下来的。  
院子里的竹音不说话。  
那个男生随意地把手中的画纸一扔，和同伴们一起对着竹音念起了语录。  
过了一会，起风了，白色的画纸被吹的到处飞扬。  
竹音看着漫天飞舞的画纸，心痛地想：到底没有保护好老吕最在意的东西。可是，这黑白颠倒的时代里，自己又能保护住什么呢？  
小将们训完话，警告竹音不许动封条，否则要按返GM论罪，然后挺胸抬头地离开了。

竹音捡起零落的画纸，一张张整理好。  
隔壁邻居是一对老夫妇，听闻风声后，前来安慰。  
竹音面无表情地感谢了他们，说自己没事。  
老太太说这帮毛孩子整整闹了大半天，宋老师还没吃晚饭吧？我回去给你熬点小米粥。  
竹音说，让您费心了，没事，我去胡同口的供销社买点东西凑合一下就行。

老太太是个热心肠，还是回家赶着熬粥了。  
老大爷不放心，半开了院门，瞅着隔壁的动静，却见宋老师真的往胡同口去了，过会儿又提了个袋子回来。  
老太太守着灶，抱怨老头子不来帮忙。  
老大爷说：不就熬个粥吗？你自个弄了得了。我得盯着点宋老师。  
老太太说：合着那帮毛孩子还能杀回马枪？  
老大爷皱眉：不是那些HWB的事儿，宋老师的眼神不对劲儿。  
老太太说：一会儿我端粥过去，好好劝劝她。咱什么日子都熬过来了，这算什么？没有过不去的坎儿！  
老大爷说：李老师去世后，我看宋老师神情就挺飘忽。今天这一折腾，她倒是不飘忽了，但那眼神儿啊，我看着害怕。  
老太太说：你可别瞎说！我看你就是不想干活，找话吓唬我呢。  
老大爷生气了：你个傻老婆子，连个轻重都不知道。  
两个人正在拌嘴斗气，听到了警笛声。  
老太太慌了：那帮毛孩子还能请得动派出所的同志？这么快就来拉东西了？  
大爷也懵了，开门去查看。  
原来不是警车，而是消防车。因为巷口停了好几张自行车和小三轮，消防车开不进胡同，正在鸣笛。  
消防车前已经站了几个看热闹的人，正在问哪着火了。  
消防员们一边指挥着群众疏通道路，一边说刚刚接到电话，XX号有火情。  
老太太一听，愣住了，上前说：XX号是我们隔壁，连个火星子都没有。同志，你们是不是搞错了？  
消防员也愣住了：没错啊，那个报警的女的说得清清楚楚，我们还查过，她确实是在你们胡同供销社里打的电话。  
几个人正说着话，就听胡同那边有人尖叫。  
消防员们不再理会老太太，迅速上车，来到了老夫妇隔壁的院子门口。  
此时院子里已经火光冲天，好在消防员们到的及时，迅速将火情控制了下来，并没有蔓延到相邻的房舍。

事后供销社的售货员们回忆，那天宋老师打了个电话，买了酒和油。  
店里有一直崇拜宋老师的小姑娘，怯怯地拿了自己的画请她指教，她还笑着说了几句鼓励的话才离开。  
那场疯狂而决绝的火，烧掉了小姑娘关于作画的所有梦想。

竹音和素琴离世后，动荡仍在继续。  
董映卿早早被戴上帽子钻牛棚去了，虽然生活艰苦一些，好在远离了旋涡，落得个清净。  
但71年联合国恢复我国合法席位后，外交工作缺人，董映卿被调回了北京。  
公平地说，虽然动荡中各部工作都遭到了破坏，但中后期的外交在Premier周的领导下还是把持住了。如果不是董映卿执意要保护几个曾经的学生，她本可以平平安安地度过那场浩劫。  
可是她还是站在了已经不再是少年的十七、小尼小撒身前，坚持他们不是坏人。  
此时已担任小组阁委会主任的则群，想方设法“治病救人”，要董映卿别来趟这浑水。奈何董映卿不听劝，生生把自己从“内部矛盾”做成了“改造对象”，还责备则群是非不明。  
则群发现再保董映卿，自己也危险的时候，终是放弃了温和劝说的打算，开始厉语相逼。  
奈何董映卿是个软硬不吃的主儿，让则群碰够了钉子。

初冬的夜晚，则群再次来到了董家。  
董映卿开了门，却没有迎客的意思，硬邦邦地说：现在时间不早了，要教育我，明儿赶早。  
则群硬挤进了门，冷冷地说：现在不仅仅是站兑的事儿了。今儿有人贴了你的大子报，把海外关系的事儿也张扬出来了。  
董映卿冷笑了一声：我确实有海外关系，他们也没说错。前年部里不是还表扬归国华侨吗？还号召向我们学习？  
则群皱眉：你又不是不知道，现在是什么时候？别说前年了，昨天的郑策，说变也就变了。  
董映卿说：那又怎么样？  
则群说：这次如果你还看不清形势，一意孤行，要连累的可能还有别人。你那几个学生，一个已经蹲了橘子，两个下落不明。现在已经定性，他们就是反revolution团伙，我告诉你，现在最好的办法，把罪名往那两个失踪的人身上一推，谁也害不着。不然按这架势，这事不了结，还得搭进去更多人。  
董映卿安静地说：你说的对，这事儿是需要一个了结。  
则群本已经做好和她论战的准备，万没想到这次对方这么快就妥协了，吃惊之余，没说出来话。  
董映卿突然很温柔地说：现在形势不好，部里的年轻人天天叫嚷要武斗，你也要保护好自己。  
则群受宠若惊地说：难得你还会关心我......领导们考虑过了，我们这些有军衔的，现在特殊时期，都有特殊条例。  
董映卿闻言笑了笑，则群心中有些痒，像小虫子爬过一样。他还在想说什么好，却见董映卿走到自己身边，抬手为自己整理了一下衣领，嘴里说道：你这么大个人了，比学生还不会照顾自己，看这衣服穿的。  
则群心里的小虫子变成了野猫，挠的他心慌意乱。  
董映卿的手顺着衣领向下滑，则群呆呆看着她，意乱神迷之际，忽觉身上一空。  
董映卿手里拿着从则群衣兜里顺出来的手枪，在他还在目瞪口呆的时候，迅速地上膛并拉开了保险。  
冷汗顺着则群的额头往下流，他慌张地说：映卿，你...你怎么会使枪？你听我说.....我，我对你从来没有恶意。  
董映卿笑了：你别怕，我没打算对你做什么。  
话虽这么说，她的枪口仍指着则群，只是人慢慢后退，待到了书桌旁，左手拉开抽屉，取出一块黑色的布。  
董映卿用那块布擦了擦枪口，说：我祖父靠枪起的家，我从小就熟悉这玩意儿。  
则群镇定了一些：你要爱玩这个，回头我托老战友给你找。现在咱好好说话，你能先把它放下不？这要不小心走了火，得多疼啊？  
董映卿不回话，擦完枪口擦枪身，然后淡淡地说：这么多年，我老做梦，梦到她全身是血。我问她疼不疼，她要嘛不说话；要嘛说，你亲一下就不疼了。你说，她怎么在梦里也骗我呢？  
则群楞了一会儿，犹豫地说：她？你说的是...那位死在朝鲜战场上的烈士吗？  
董映卿皱皱眉，又笑了：你看，她死了，是英勇献身的烈士。我死了，只能是畏罪自杀的反GE命份子。  
则群慌了：映卿，你别想不开，咱们还能想其他办法。  
董映卿微微仰头：你心知肚明，没有其他办法了。有什么罪，都推到我头上吧。  
则群流下的不只是汗水，还有泪水，他是真的着急了：映卿，你别做傻事...  
董映卿笑笑：谢谢你，多少还算个朋友。  
则群看她右手手指轻颤，急的不知道说什么好，大叫：董映卿！  
对方却不理会他，左手用那块布捂住了自己的胸口，右手倒转，枪口抵住了布。  
她自言自语：我马上就知道你那时候有多疼了。  
枪响，则群绝望地闭上了眼。

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
神州大地风起云涌，这几个人的故事不过是惊涛骇浪里的小小泡沫，转瞬间就消失在了时间的长河里。

遥闻素琴奏竹音-18（完结）  
结文前的补充说明：  
1.貌似好几位看官认为17章就是结尾了....自我反省一下，并在这章的序号后加了备注；  
2.前一阵意外出点小问题，宅了大概快一礼拜，在此期间大概完成了这篇文的大纲和框架。之后每天抽空修修补补，弄一部分发一部分；  
3.非常感谢各位看官给予的评论、纠错和鼓励！每次想偷懒的时候，想到可能会有人在等文，就又勤奋了......  
4.康复之后再没有大段的空闲时间来码字，所以日更结束了。按照懒惰的本性，周更也不能保证，月更....看缘分....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
公元2019年，北京郊外，某个私人画庄办了一场小型的画展。

周涛在画展里溜溜达达，有一眼没一眼地看画，嘴里不停埋汰着身边的宋美丽：你说你，这一天天老和狐朋狗友混一块，哪有一点搞对象的样子？素素唱完台北唱武汉，你哪儿都不去捧场。昨儿人刚回北京，你就跑去喝酒。今儿鲤鱼庆功宴，你不说去帮忙张罗，拉着我来看什么画展？你说实话，是不是对你师姐还...

周涛的话没说完，被宋美丽打断了。  
她大呼冤枉：你还好意思说！昨儿是谁半夜电话把我拉去酒吧的？至于今天来这儿，纯粹是为了帮你提高一下文化素养。  
周涛冷哼一声，还想说什么，宋美丽的手机响了。  
她扫了一眼，捏着手机在周涛眼前晃: 看看，怎么没有谈恋爱的样子？我女朋友关心我，给我发信息了。

原来是素素问宋美丽，今晚的饭局周涛到底去不去，带不带同伴。  
周涛说：今晚我肯定捧场，同伴嘛....  
她咳嗽了两声，不说话了。  
宋美丽笑了：你要叫我一声姐姐，我就帮你问董卿去不去，带不带人。  
周涛支支吾吾地说：你，你不是比我大？本来...本来叫姐姐，也没什么大不了。  
宋美丽笑得很开心:周大主持还有结巴的时候？  
周涛也笑了:近墨者黑，跟你学的。  
宋美丽一边嫌弃地说: 你怎么不跟我学学唱歌？  
一边还是给素素发了消息。

过了一会，素素那边有了回复，宋美丽说: 董卿肯定去，带不带人，还没定。  
这时周涛的手机震了，她看了看屏幕，笑了。  
宋美丽问：有没有人告诉过你，你笑起来很阴险？  
周涛说：裤衩同事群里，张责群在说他今晚要去鲤鱼庆功宴，问有没有同去的，他可以当司机。  
宋美丽摇摇头：他早知道董卿要去了吧。9102年了，还玩这招，累不累？  
周涛倒是一副不在意的样子：他上次这么干，就逼着董卿找了个伴。  
宋美丽斜了她一眼：你笑得不但阴险，还银荡。上次董卿是找了你吧？  
周涛自信地说: 那她还能找谁？

这时周涛的手机又震了，宋美丽眼瞅着周涛盯着屏幕的脸一点点沉下去，懒得问，直接凑过了头。  
还是裤衩群，十七@责群说自己和董卿一起去，搭他车。

宋美丽没忍住，大笑起来。她杠铃一样的笑声，引来了好几道视线。  
周涛瞪了她一眼：你好歹一知名人物，能不能注意点影响？  
宋美丽毫不在乎：我都快退休了，没那么多讲究！听姐一句劝，现在去找你修平学姐来救场，还不算晚。  
周涛烦了：看你这幸灾乐祸的样儿！哪有一点姐姐的范儿！

这时宋美丽的手机又响了，她点开屏幕后也阴沉了脸。  
周涛毫不客气地凑过脑袋，是素素发来的信息：你说今天有事，不提前过来。原来你的事只是去瞎转悠。如果我对你而言，一点都不重要。我们还是重新考虑一下，要不要再继续。  
周涛乐了：举头三尺有神明啊，现世报了吧？哈哈！  
宋美丽翻了个白眼:我遇到麻烦，不代表你的麻烦得到了解决。  
周涛说：但你不开心，可以让我很开心。  
她笑得太夸张，刚刚平静的路人们又被吸引了注意力。  
宋美丽说：你好歹一公众人物，注意点影响。  
这会换周涛不在乎了：我都离开裤衩台了，没那么多讲究！

宋美丽皱皱眉，突然想起什么一样，笑得很妩媚：你是不是不好意思又麻烦你学姐？  
周涛退一步，和她拉开距离：你别跟个狐狸一样看着我...有没有人告诉过你，你这样笑，很阴险？  
宋美丽上前挽住她：不然我俩一起去吧？互为同伴？  
周涛愣了一下：馊主意也算是个注意...不过你这么作死，是真打算和素素分手？  
宋美丽看看她：难道你和董卿分手，不是因为你作死？  
周涛说：这不一样...  
宋美丽问：有什么不一样？  
周涛认真地说：严格意义上，我俩不算分手。  
宋美丽哼了一声：更严格的意义上，你俩就没好过。  
周涛有点急：宋美丽，你怎么说话呢？  
宋美丽毫不示弱：你俩好过吗？你俩那点破事我还不清楚？暧昧来暧昧去，一言不合上床了，莫名其妙同居了。你侬我侬没多久，吵得要死要活。先是她不告而别去美国了，好不容易哄回来，您不露声色跳槽了！你说，这是言情剧该有的样子吗？这就一出狗血剧！  
周涛面红耳赤地说：宋美丽我警告你，揭老底谁不会啊？你想想你和你师姐！倒是不狗血，你直接404了。

两人嚷嚷得正起劲，前面有人咳嗽了几声，她两不吵了，转头看着一脸尴尬的画展主人。  
他看两位消停了，忙开口给她们介绍自己身边的人：宋团，周首席，这位是画展的赞助人，台湾来的袁总。  
袁总热情地打招呼，说自己算两位女士的粉丝了，百闻不如亲见，今天很高兴。  
周涛迅速转换到了社交模式，和人嘘寒问暖，问袁总是否适应北京的干燥和大风。  
袁总挑挑眉：我出生在这儿，是正经八百的北京人。  
周涛好奇地问：那您怎么在台湾发展事业？是改开后出去的吗？  
袁总说：我跟随父母，在北京解放前夕-------按家父的话说，“北平沦陷”前夕------去的台湾。  
周宋都吃了一惊，宋美丽直言：可您看着也就五十来岁啊。  
袁总笑得很开心：宋女士真会说话，我都七十三了。这要是唱定军山，看着是个花甲之年的赵子龙，其实真正一个老黄忠。  
周涛说：您还是个戏迷啊。  
袁总说：这个是受家庭影响，我父亲当年算得上北平城知名的票友。他也是台北戏曲协会的创办人之一。家父一生痴迷京剧，他因心肌梗塞突然离世之时，还在台上唱林冲呢。  
周涛说：现在两岸戏曲文化交流热烈，也有令尊的功劳啊。  
袁总谦虚地摇头：谈不上谈不上，家父去世的早。说来遗憾，他是87年初去世的，再等几个月，两岸就破冰了。我家上一辈都心心念念重归故土，家母和姑姑离世早，本以为父亲能......可惜了。  
画展主人插话道：袁总这些年频繁跑大陆，热情搭建两岸文化桥梁，想来也是为了补偿前人的遗憾。这次画展，也感谢您提供的那几幅精品。  
袁总笑：这次带来的算不上精品，大多是出自家母的私藏，并非名家之作。说起来，一直请你帮忙找的画家，不知有没有什么新的消息？  
画展主人皱眉道：这几年都在尽力搜寻，真没有找到您说的人。

宋美丽热情地问：您想找谁？是新锐画家，还是少见的画派？我也认识几位画家，可以帮您问问。  
袁总叹了口气，说道：都不是。我想找人，是出于缅怀家人的一点私心。我自小和姑姑感情深厚，小孩子时，老听她说，大陆有人欠着她一幅画。那时只觉得姑姑小气，多大的事儿念念不忘。长大后明白，姑姑应该是在大陆有惦记的人。但我懂事后，她就不怎么提这事了。到我二十二岁那年，姑姑病重，自悲此生无望再回大陆，才半吐半露地嘱咐我，他日有机会回故土，要帮她找一个人，要一幅画。那时候姑姑已经口齿模糊，我听她说的名字，好像是“田宇”。反问姑姑时，她却已经说不出话。后来有一瞬间，她回光返照，我抓紧机会问，她拼着力气说“不是的，他真名姓李。”姑姑去世后，我从没忘记她的嘱托，第一次来大陆就去找人。但无论是“田宇”，“李田雨”，或者音近的名字，都没有找到人。其实我也明白，七十来年过去了，姑姑都离世那么久，她牵挂的人多半也不在人间了....只是....我心里总是放不下这件事。

几位旁听的人都唏嘘不已，画展主人看大家情绪低落，忙着活跃气氛，说我们去看看袁总这次带来的画吧。  
宋美丽对画是有兴趣的，认真浏览。  
周涛在旁和袁总杂七杂八地瞎聊，一会说要跟李红说说，邀请袁总去上海峡两岸的节目；一会又说要介绍袁总认识鲤鱼，继续加深两岸京剧交流。  
宋美丽突然站住了，周涛他们走了几步才发现她没跟上，又折返回来找她。  
周涛发现老宋一动不动地盯着一幅画，她也好奇地看了过去。

画里两个女子穿着民国服饰，坐在一张放了一些吃食的桌前。其中一人手中拿了点心一类的东西，喂到另一人嘴边。两人举止亲昵，神情亲密。

画展主人笑道：难怪宋团对这幅画感兴趣，看这画里的人，长得跟您颇有几分相似啊。  
周涛不太关心画里人的长相，倒是挺好奇画上的题词。

画两侧都有题词。

一侧只有单独的一句：分瓜笑绿媛。

另一侧则写了四句：  
人间已厌诗书味，堂上犹闻丝竹音。  
当时若爱韩公子，埋骨成灰恨未休。

周涛缓缓念了一遍，笑道：这题词和画，没看出有什么关联啊？  
袁总看来对此画颇为熟悉，开口解释：这幅画是家母生前最爱，左侧诗句源自石头记，内藏了家母小名，想来作者是家母好友。右侧诗句......  
袁总沉默了一下，面色显出一些怀念感伤之意：右侧诗句是家母因病离世那年，她自己写的。那时我十六岁，刚刚成年。我也曾问过她，宋朝何文季和唐朝李商隐的这两首诗，完全扯不上关系，配这画也牵强，为何要作此题词。她只是笑，却从未回答过我。

周涛听得入神，想再研究一下画，转头却吃了一惊：老宋，你哭什么？  
泪水涟涟的宋美丽说：我很难过。刚才突然觉得痛，就像心被人攥住一样。  
周涛慌了：你怎么了？心脏不舒服？  
宋美丽说不出话，周涛上前拽着她，四顾询问：这是心肌梗塞吗？还是别的什么突发病？  
宋美丽拍拍周涛的肩头，示意自己身体无恙。  
周涛看着对方的泪水仍然止不住地流，着急地吼：那你哭个什么劲儿啊？这是要吓死我啊？  
宋美丽一脸茫然地抽泣着说：我不知道......周涛，我不知道为什么。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
结尾写的有点乱，补一个各人物结局时间线的大纲，阅读更清晰。

吕：1960（大YJ初提反对意见，冤死狱中）  
于：1961（大YJ末反对戏曲改革，同时为了保护素琴，借示唱法，跳楼自尽）  
素：1966年2月（肺炎复发，年初病逝）  
宋：1966年8月（年中，WG开始，一切都乱套了。宋面对抄家的人，先为保护素留下的头面衣物等起争执，后为媛送的唱片动手打人；在东西被查封后，宋去胡同口买了酒，给消防队打了电话，估算好时间后自焚）  
媛：1962年11月（病逝，彼时袁董十六岁）  
周：1968年（死于抗美援朝，时间线与现代篇有差....返乡路遥 or 奈何桥上等卿卿....）  
张：1968年5月（病逝，彼时袁董二十二岁）  
董：1973年11月（WG中执意保护和周曾经一起保护过的学生，自己主动承担罪名，引诱则群近身，抢了他的枪自尽）。


End file.
